The Straw Hat Pirates vs Arrancars 3: Luffy and Ichigo vs Aizen
by Rico 94
Summary: The final part of the Straw Hats vs. Arrancars series. Luffy and Ichigo he made to the World of the Living to face Aizen. But do they have the power to defeat him?
1. Luffy and Ichigo Join the Battle

Chapter 1: Deadly Attacks One After Another! Luffy and Ichigo Join The Battle!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"Shall we end this now?" Kaname asked, looking down at a fallen Captain Komamura. "What do you say?" Then two balls of green cero started to form in front Kaname's eyes. "Justice isn't something you can see with your eyes. Justice is something that mere words can't completely describe."

Komamura started to close his eyes. "Forgive me, Kaname." He said to himself. "I cannot kill you. I know you too well." Then his eyes widen when he saw sword stabbing Kaname in the back. Kaname slowly looked behind saw his former lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi.

"That's enough." Shuhei said. "You're not really Captain Tosen anymore. Before this, when you couldn't see, you could've easily dodged my attack." Shuhei closed his eyes, sadden about what he was about to do. "Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei's blade began to transform and Kaname coughed out blood.

Elsewhere, Shinji charged towards Aizen, ready to strike. Aizen slashed at him to see him disappear. Aizen continues to strike Shinji only to see him disappear again and again.

"What's wrong, Sosuke?" Shinji said, rushing toward Aizen. "You look confused. I got you!" Shinji's eyes widen as Aizen went passed him.

"So that's it?" Aizen questioned with a smirk. "Your whole strategy was nothing more than an occult illusion?" Then a slash appeared Shinji's back and blood started coming out. "Yours is just a pallor trick. A far cry from my ability to control all five senses." Shinji looked over his shoulder at Aizen. "It was child's play for me, Shinji Hirako."

Kaname slowly opened his eyes, and the first he saw was Komamura and Shuhei. "Sanjin…Shuhei…" Kaname muttered, knowing that he was just defeated.

"Don't speak." Komamura said, seeing the blood on Kaname's neck. "Your hollow powers are allowing you to breathe but your throat has been torn open. You don't to talk right now. It's better that you save your strength." Kaname, using with the little bits of strength he had left, put his hand on his neck and felt the blood coming from it.

"Our relationship has been all too superficial until now." Komamura continued. "Even as friends, it was our fate to fight each other. By fighting, we come into a greater understanding between us. I can't ask you not to hate me. I know you'll probably hold a grudge after what has happened. Just don't allow your hunger for revenge change who you truly are." Tear formed in Kaname's eyes as he looked at Komamura. "I feel just as you must have you felt when you lost your friend. If we were to lose you, it would leave a hole in my heart.

"I…thank you…Sanjin." Kaname said. Then his eyes widen as he exploded into a mass of blood. Shuhei and Komamura couldn't believe what they saw.

"Captain…CAPTAIN!" Shuhei shouted.

Komamura looked up at the sky and saw Aizen looking at him with a smirk. "AIZEN!" Komamura shouted in pure rage. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, AIZEN!"

Then a crack appeared behind Aizen, causing all action of stop. The cracks got widen as two individuals appeared with their eyes set on Aizen. The two were Luffy, in his second gear state, and Ichigo.

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, cocking his hand back.

"Getsuga…" Black waves started streaming out of Ichigo's blade.

"…Jet Tensho!" Luffy fired a round his sound speed punches at Aizen as Ichigo swung his sword down launching a black wave at him, causing a huge explosion. He fired another Getsuga at Aizen, making the explosion bigger. Everyone turned their attention towards the attacking newcomers.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Soi Fon said, looking at the substitute soul reaper.

"Who's other person with him?" Toshiro asked, looking at Luffy. "Is that…"

"Ichigo!" Shinji shouted.

Ichigo fired one last Getsuga from his sword, causing one final large explosion. Ichigo and Luffy were catching their breaths as the waves of Ichigo's attack and the smoke started to clear. Luffy looked down that he wasn't standing on the ground, he was standing in mid-air. "Whoa, am I flying?" he asked in wonder. Stars appeared in his eyes. "This is so COOL!"

"Focus on the battle, you moron!" Ichigo shouted, already irritated by Luffy's stupidity.

Their eyes widen as Ichigo's attacks were being absorbed into a diamond shaped barrier and then was reflected back at them with the added vibrations from Luffy's attack. "What?" Ichigo said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Aizen asked, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Ryoka boy?" Aizen looked at Luffy. "And you must be Monkey D. Luffy, the man with 300,000,000 beri bounty on his head."

'Damn it!' Ichigo curse mentally. 'He blocked our attacks.' Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo and Luffy, and slashed at them. They jumped back, avoiding Aizen's sword.

"Both of your attacks were good but your aim was predictable." Aizen said as a small diamond appeared on the back of Aizen's neck. "The back of the neck is every creature's worst blind spot. Did you two think that I would come into this battle without protecting my blind spot? Let me guess what you're thinking at this moment, Ichigo." Aizen noticed that Ichigo lessen his guard. "You think that you've made an error in judgment. And that you should've hollowified before attacking. If you would've done that, it would've increased the power in that combination attack and this would've all been over. Tell me I'm wrong."

'He's not wrong.' Ichigo thought. 'Luffy and I had to take him down with the first blow. We knew that. We couldn't look at his shikai. The only strategy was to take him down.' Then images that Ichigo's horrifying hollows appeared in his mind. 'There might not be a second chance. I was careless. Somewhere deep inside, I was scared. I thought I was going to lose control of my hollowification. It was an error of judgment.' The hand Ichigo carries his zanpakuto with started to shake in fear as Luffy narrowed his eyes at the former Soul Reaper captain.

"Attack me…"Aizen said to the two boys. "Take your best shot. It would only to prove to the both of you how arrogant you two have become."

With that said, Ichigo put his face over his face and his hollow mask appeared. "Luffy…" Ichigo said, getting the rubber pirate's attention. "Let's try this again." Luffy nodded and prepare to strike.

Aizen tighten his eyes. "That's right, come on."

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, firing his rapid fire sound punches.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo shouted, black waves danced around his sword.

"…Jet Tensho!" The two fired their combination attack towards Aizen and Aizen disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Aizen said, appearing behind them. "It didn't reach me." They looked over their shoulders and jumped back when they saw Aizen. "Is that all you got? You're wasting your time. You two can attack me all you like but your efforts will meaningless."

"Bastard!" Luffy cursed as his second gear wore off and he started to breathe heavily.

"You seen pretty confident." Ichigo said to Aizen. "So my hollowification doesn't scare you, is that it?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Aizen said.

"Then what is it?" Luffy asked, confused. "You're making any sense at all."

"Are you saying neither of our attacks is capable of killing you?"

"Apparently, you two don't understand at all." Aizen said. "I guess I have to explain to the both of you in more simpler terms. I'm telling the both of you no matter what you do, neither one of you can touch me."

"Oh yeah?" Luffy asked, cracking his knuckles. "Wanna put it to the test?"

"It's not a test if I know the outcome." Aizen said. "But you won't believe it unless you see it for yourself."

"You got that right!" Ichigo said as black waves covered his blade. "So let's see if you're lying or not?" Ichigo fired Getsuga at Aizen. 'I don't believe it. He said he can dodge our attacks anytime he wants.' As the attack got close to Aizen, he disappeared.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched both his arms out, charging towards Aizen. "…Bazooka!" He fired a double open palm strike at Aizen and Aizen disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked, appearing behind the two boys. "You two seem to have missed me."

Ichigo and Luffy jumped back to face Aizen as Ichigo's mask slowly disappears. 'I don't understand.' Ichigo thought. 'Our timing was perfect, I'm sure it. Is his zanpakuto that strong?'

"Just so you know." Aizen said. "I haven't been using my Kyoka Suigetsu's power in our fight so far. What you two are seeing is just my basic strength."

"What?" Ichigo said shocked. Aizen took a step forward and Ichigo took a step back.

"Ichigo?" Luffy looked at his friend confused.

"Why are you pulling away?" Aizen asked Ichigo. "If you hope to attack me, you'll have to come closer. Or maybe…you're afraid that getting any closer will put you at a disadvantage and make you vulnerable. If that's the case, then you need a reality check, the both of you. Keeping a distance between yourself and your opponent is only meaningful when you're fighting someone equal in strength and skill. It's pointless for you to do that with me." At that moment, Luffy's eyes widen in fear as he felt Aizen's hand on his chest. Ichigo's eyes were widening in fear as well "See? I can reach out and touch your heart without even breaking a sweat."

"Bastard!" Luffy threw a punch at Aizen but Aizen was already behind him and Ichigo.

"Let me just ask you something, Ryoka boy, Straw Hat. Do you two have any idea why you're fighting me?"

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"Do you two have a grudge against me or something? I don't really think you do. I assume that the reason you two are here is that you two were successful of retrieving Orihime Inoue and Tony Tony Chopper. And by the expression on your faces, I can also assume that none of your friends have died. With that in mind, do you honestly despise me from the bottom of your hearts?" Aizen looked at the boys with a smirk. "I don't believe that. At the moment, neither of you have any deep seated hatred of me. You two are fighting me off of a misjudge place of responsibility. You two aren't motivated to defeat me. A fighting spirit that lacks hate is like an eagle without wings. You got the will but you don't have the tools to do the job. And your powerless friends are no help either. They serve as weights to restrict your movements and drag you down."

As rage was building up in Luffy and fear started to build inside Ichigo as sweat slowly come down Ichigo's face.

"Hey Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, getting Ichigo's attention. "Don't tell me you believe everything that bastard said." Ichigo didn't respond. "Fine, I get it. In that case, I'm still going to fight him with or without your help."

"You still intent on fighting me?" Aizen asked. "How foolish? You saw how easily I can reach you and you still think you have a chance to beat me."

"You said that I didn't have a reason to fight. Right now, you just gave me one!" Luffy said to Aizen, and then started to rush towards him. Then he left something grab him from behind by his collar and picking him up. Luffy looked and saw Captain Komamura.

"Concentrate you two, don't let Aizen get to you." Komamura said. "Use your heads."

"Captain Komamura?" Ichigo said, looking at the captain.

"What the…is that a dog?" Luffy asked, looking at Komamura's appearance as the captain put him down beside Ichigo. "And it can talk, too? That's so cool!"

Komamura looked at Luffy and said, "So you're the one they call 'Straw Hat' Luffy?"

"Yeah, that's me." Luffy answered.

'So he's from that world?' Komamura thought. "Aizen's a master at undermining your confidence. "If you let him do that, he'll destroy you for sure. You mustn't let your guard down. Keep your mind clear. I see why the captains in Hueco Mundo send the both of you here first. You haven't fallen victim to Aizen's shikai." Then one by one, the remaining Soul Reaper captains and Vizards started to appear Ichigo and Luffy. "Our job is to make you two aren't affected by that weapon."

"Whoa, awesome…" Luffy said, looking at all of those who appeared in awe.

"We will all fight to protect you." Toshiro declared.

Next Chapter: Even if It Mean Death! The Soul Reapers vs. Aizen! The Battle Starts!


	2. Soul Reapers vs Aizen! The Battle Start

Chapter 2: Even if It Mean Death! The Soul Reapers vs. Aizen! The Battle Starts!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Concentrate you two, don't let Aizen get to you." Komamura said. "Use your heads." _

"_Captain Komamura?" Ichigo said, looking at the captain._

"_What the…is that a dog?" Luffy asked, looking at Komamura's appearance as the captain put him down beside Ichigo. "And it can talk, too? That's so cool!"_

_Komamura looked at Luffy and said, "So you're the one they call 'Straw Hat' Luffy?" _

"_Yeah, that's me." Luffy answered. _

'_So he's from that world?' Komamura thought. "Aizen's a master at undermining your confidence. "If you let him do that, he'll destroy you for sure. You mustn't let your guard down. Keep your mind clear. I know why the captains in Hueco Mundo send the both of you here first. You two haven't fallen victim to Aizen's shikai." Then one by one, the remaining Soul Reaper captains and Vizards started to appear Ichigo and Luffy. "Our job is to make you two aren't affected by that weapon."_

"_Whoa, awesome…" Luffy said, looking at all of those who appeared in awe. _

"_We will all fight to protect you." Toshiro declared._

* * *

"You're going to fight to protect us?" Ichigo questioned. "What are you saying? It's just crazy! Look at you! You all are in terrible shape!"

"That's a matter of perspective." Shinji said, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "We thought letting you and your new best friend fight him alone would be crazier. Beside if we allow, we wouldn't settle our own personal grudge against Sosuke. It would be selfish to let you two take him on yourselves. This is a battle…for all of us."

Toshiro tightened the grip on his sword and charged towards Aizen. Aizen drew his sword and blocked the attack with ease.

"You charged in without any thought as to strategy or strength." Aizen said. "That was very reckless of you, Captain Hitsugaya."

"We won't be able to win this battle unless we attack first." Toshiro said. "Missing this opportunity would be playing in your hands. I must commend you though, Aizen. For not using you Kyoka Suigetsu right from the start."

"I commend you as well." Aizen said, taking his hand out of his pocket. A barrier appeared on his side, blocked another zanpakuto from cutting him. Aizen eyed his new attack as he continued. "…for having the wisdom to not face me alone."

"Are you saying that we're playing dirty with you?" Shunsui asked Aizen. "That's very insulting."

Aizen turned his head slightly to face the Squad 8 Captain. "If that's how you're taking it, then I stand corrected Captain Kyoraku."

Ichigo watched the battle in awe by the captain's attack on Aizen. "Can the two of them get pass his defenses?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Komamura said. Ichigo and Luffy looked up at the captain, who is still staring at Aizen. "Thank you by the way, both of you, for coming to help me earlier."

* * *

(Flashback)

Kaname's eyes widen as he exploded into a mass of blood. Shuhei and Komamura couldn't believe what they saw.

Komamura looked up at the sky and saw Aizen looking at him with a smirk. "AIZEN!" Komamura shouted in pure rage. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, AIZEN!"

Then a crack appeared behind Aizen, causing all action of stop. The cracks got widen as two individuals appeared with their eyes set on Aizen. The two were Luffy, in his second gear state, and Ichigo. Luffy fired a round his sound speed punches at Aizen as Ichigo swung his sword down launching a black wave at him, causing a huge explosion.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"If you haven't jumped in and attacked Aizen like you did, I would've lunged at him in a fit of uncontrollable rage." Komamura continued. Then an image of Komamura being cut down popped into his head. "And I would've been dead."

"Hey it's no problem." Luffy said. "Glad we could help."

"Aizen said without hate in your heart, you two will defeat him. But the fact of the matter is, we know the statement isn't true. Even without hatred, you two have won countless battles and protected countless numbers of people. You two need to know that your desire to protect is enough to do the job. For you, it's a stronger emotion than hatred. You just have to focus on that. The positive will outweigh the negative. And that will be enough to reach Aizen. And when I say reach him, what I mean is it won't be your blade or your fists but your soul." With that said Komamura charged towards Aizen and joined the battle.

"That guy sure likes to talk a lot, doesn't he?" Shinji said getting in front Ichigo and Luffy. Luffy looked around and saw the other vizards. "Oh man Ichigo, why didn't you bring Orihime with you when you came back for this fight? I mean does it make perfect sense? If she was here, she would've healed all of our injuries. Then we would've been a great shape to help you take on Sosuke. But instead, you brought someone is a complete unknown to almost everyone here."

"Hirako…" Ichigo whispered, looking at Shinji.

"But…" Shinji looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "You did bring back Captain Unohana, who is more experienced so I have to give you credit for that. And now that I think about it, it was definitely the right choice for this battle. Listen to me Ichigo, we're going to protect you as much as we can. Just make sure you fight to protect what important to you." Then Shinji looked at Luffy. "The same thing goes for you, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy widen his eyes said his name. "We know what you and your crew did at Enies Lobby. Facing the world government directly like that to save one friend takes some guts." A smirk appeared on Shinji's face. "That's the kind of guts I like. So you're ok in my book." Then the vizards charged towards Aizen, joining the assault.

"How along are you two going to just stand there?" a new voice said. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Soi Fon. "They can only create and opening an instant. You two need to take advantage of that opportunity. Don't assume that we're prepared to die in this battle. We're actually fighting for our survival. Saving the world puts a nice gloss to the mission. But the bottom line is we all are desperately trying to defeat this monster so that we all have a future that doesn't involve being enslaved by him. It's a pretty strong motivation and in the process, the world ends up getting saved anyway. Don't fall behind, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy. You two are the keys to this battle." She step forward and disappeared.

"Hold on! I'm coming too! Wait for me, Captain!" Omeda shouted as he disappeared. Ichigo and Luffy watched in awe as the soul reapers and vizards charged towards Aizen.

'That's right.' Ichigo thought, tightening the grip of his sword. He looked up and saw everyone attacking Aizen.

* * *

(Flashback)

"What is your duty?" Byakuya asked, getting Ichigo's attention. "You know the answer. Your duty is to protect Karakura Town. Go on, you are their substitute soul reaper."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'What is there for me to worry about?' Ichigo thought. 'The vizards and the captain are behind me and Luffy. We have to believe in them. They're committed to this battle. And they're be there if we need them. Focus on the fighting and wait until they give an opening.'

Toshiro continue to cross swords with Aizen which ended as Aizen pushed Toshiro back. Toshiro charged at the former captain again, jabbing his sword at him. Aizen dodged the attacks with ease, not taking his eyes off of Toshiro. Aizen looked behind and saw Kyoraku trying to slash him from behind. Aizen flash stepped out of the way, causing the two captain stop before they attacked each other. They turned to face Aizen, who appeared a few feet beside them.

"Good thing that you moved when you did." Kyoraku said. "I almost had you."

"You seem quite confident, Captain Kyoraku." Aizen said to Kyoraku.

"If that's how it appears, I must be doing pretty well. Thank you."

"For someone who's launching sneak attacks, you are."

"Aizen." Toshiro said, getting Aizen's attention. "I heard what you said to Ichigo and Straw Hat."

* * *

(Flashback)

"At the moment, neither of you have any deep seated hatred of me." Aizen said to Ichigo and Luffy. "You two are fighting me off of a misjudge place of responsibility. You two aren't motivated enough to defeat me. A fighting spirit that lacks hate is like an eagle without wings. You got the will but you don't have the tools to do the job."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"I want to explain something to you." Toshiro continued. "The only that a captain swing his swords is when it's clearly his duty. Swinging a sword out of hatred is nothing more than mindless violence. There is no honor in such behavior. Aizen, your words and actions prove that you never were worthy of being a captain."

A smirk appeared on Aizen's face as he said, "How interesting. You hate me more than any more than any other captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. I never expected you to make such a statement. Can you honestly say that you're not directing hatred at me with your sword right now? Or perhaps when Momo recovered from her injuries and came to the World of the Living." Toshiro's eyes widen when heard Momo's name. "All of your anger evaporated and disappeared." Then the image of Momo getting stabbed by Aizen back in the Seireitei popped into Toshiro's mind as he tightened the grip on his sword.

Kyoraku appeared behind Aizen, trying to cut him but Aizen disappeared. "How rude." Kyoraku looked behind his shoulder and saw Aizen behind him. "I'm talking right now, Captain Kyoraku. You still love to interrupt people's conversations. It's a bad habit for yours."

Kyoraku smirked and said, "I guess I'm busted. I'm not very listening to men carrying on. The fact is that I usually find them quite boring."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. But you might as well know that I intend to continue talking as I intend to take the two of you on in battle."

"Say what you will but you can stop talking for now Aizen." Toshiro said, causing Aizen to focus back on him. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" A head of dragon formed on Toshiro's right arm as two wings made of ice and a long tail formed on his back. "I guess what you said earlier was right. This sword is filled with hatred, hatred of you. I realized now that I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to destroy you and end your terror!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Angry Captain! Toshiro Throws Down the Gaunlet!


	3. The Angry Captain!

Chapter 3: The Angry Captain! Toshiro Throws Down the Gaunlet!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_We will all fight to protect you." Toshiro declared._

"_You're going to fight to protect us?" Ichigo questioned. "What are you saying? It's just crazy! Look at you! You all are in terrible shape!"_

"_That's a matter of perspective." Shinji said, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "We thought letting you and your new best friend fight him alone would be crazier. Beside if we allowed that, we wouldn't settle our own personal grudge against Sosuke. It would be selfish to let you two take him on yourselves. This is a battle…for all of us."_

'_That's right.' Ichigo thought, tightening the grip of his sword. He looked up and saw everyone attacking Aizen. 'They're committed to this battle. And they'll be there when we need them. Focus on the fighting and wait until they give an opening.'_

_Toshiro continue to cross swords with Aizen which ended as Aizen pushed Toshiro back. Toshiro charged at the former captain again, jabbing his sword at him. Aizen dodged the attacks with ease, not taking his eyes off of Toshiro. Aizen looked behind and saw Kyoraku trying to slash him from behind. Aizen flash stepped out of the way, causing the two captain stop before they attacked each other. They turned to face Aizen, who appeared a few feet beside them._

"_Good thing that you moved when you did." Kyoraku said. "I almost had you."_

"_You seem quite confident, Captain Kyoraku." Aizen said to Kyoraku. _

"_If that's how it appears, I must be doing pretty well. Thank you." _

"_For someone who's launching sneak attacks, you are."_

"_Aizen." Toshiro said, getting Aizen's attention. "Swinging a sword out of hatred is nothing more than mindless violence. There is no honor in such behavior. Aizen, your words and actions prove that you never were worthy of being a captain."_

_A smirk appeared on Aizen's face as he said, "How interesting. You hate me more than any more than any other captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. I never expected you to make such a statement. Or perhaps when Momo recovered from her injuries and came to the World of the Living." Toshiro's eyes widen when heard Momo's name. "All of your anger evaporated and disappeared." Then the image of Momo getting stabbed by Aizen back in the Seireitei popped into Toshiro's mind as he tightened the grip on his sword._

"_Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" A head of dragon formed on Toshiro's right arm as two wings made of ice and a long tail formed on his back. "I guess what you said earlier was right. This sword is filled with hatred, hatred of you. I realized now that I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to destroy you and end your terror!"_

* * *

On the ground below, Izuru continue to tend to Rangiku and Momo's injuries and he and Tetsuzaemon watch the battle is taking place above them.

"Such spirit energy…" Tetsuzaemon said.

"It's strong." Izuru said. "And it's not just Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Komomura, Captain Kyoraku, everyone here, they're all rising their spirit energies to the limit."

"This might be too much." Tetsuzaemon said, looked at the unconscious lieutenants. "Being exposed to much spirit energy could hurt Rangiku and Momo even more."

"You're right. But even with all of this power, do you think that it would enough to stop Aizen?"

* * *

"If my sword is filled with hatred, I'm also unfit to be a captain." Toshiro said to Aizen. "You want to hear that, right?" Aizen kept the smirk on his face. "It's true. As long as I end up killing you, I don't care if I lose my rank as captain in the process! I'll do everything I can to crush you! You won't even have a chance to use your Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Oh?" Aizen said. "You think that you could stop me from using my power?"

"I will." Toshiro said. "Are you ready Aizen? You don't like you want to fight me. Too bad. Even if you don't, I'll show no mercy!" Toshiro charged towards the former Squad 5 Captain, ready to strike.

Gin looked at the battle from a distance. 'Attacking before Captain Aizen uses his Kyoka Suigetsu? How naïve. You have completely misunderstood Captain Aizen's abilities and the power he possesses.'

A smirk appeared on Aizen's face as Toshiro got closer to him. "Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro slashed his sword at Aizen, causing ice to flow from his blade and make a crescent-like shape. Aizen jumped out of the way before the sword could touch him. "Hyoryu Senbi: Zekku!" Toshiro used his sword to fire the ice towards Aizen. Aizen continued to dodge the attack but widen his eyes when he saw two weapons coming towards him, a large black kanabo with spikes on it and a large sword.

"Tenken!" Komamura shouted.

"Tengumaru!" Love shouted. The two weapons collided with Toshiro's attack meeting them in the middle.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya but I'm stepping in." Komamura said.

Love looked at Toshiro and said, "This might not be what you wanted. But we can discuss after we wrapped this up."

"Do what you like." Toshiro said. "I've never expected to fight him by myself."

"That's a good attitude to have." A voice said, getting the captains and vizard's attention. The smoke cleared and revealed Aizen, completely unharmed from the attack.

"What the…" Komamura said.

"How did he get there?" Love asked. "It's like he's moving too fast to track him."

"A group offensive, distractions, sneak attacks, decoys…" Aizen said. "To battle me, you need all those fighting strategies and more. Your chances of capturing me are slim."

"How interesting?!" Rose said, extending his golden rope and wrapping it around Aizen's sword. "With so many of us attacking, do you really think that you should stay calm?!" Aizen's eye widen as Lisa appeared behind him, thrusting her spear towards him towards. Aizen quickly move his sword in front and blocked the spear from hitting him.

"Nice move, Rose." Lisa said. "Keep him tethered like that so he can't get away."

"Don't worry, I got it." Rose said. Aizen's eyes widen again as Love lowered his kanabo down towards him. Aizen pushed Lisa back and blocked the kanabo with his sword, pushing Love back as well.

"Now!" Lisa said as a giant sword appeared above Captain Komamura.

Komamura swung his sword down, causing the giant sword to lower on Aizen. Aizen blocked at the giant sword his sword. Then half of the giant sword was cut off, cutting Komamura's sword as well. As the giant blade appeared, Aizen was revealed still unharmed.

"Aizen!" Komamura said.

"He's not even fazed." Love said shocked.

"Quite impressive." Rose said.

"And he didn't even get a single scratch." Lisa said.

"You really thought because you had me outnumbered, you could crush me?" Aizen questioned. "Think again. You see, my understanding of what the word power means undoubtedly radically different than what the word means to you. I'll teach you. Here is what power is." Then Aizen disappeared and reappeared above Komamura. "I'll give you an example."

"Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" A giant armored shogun appeared behind Komamura but was immediately cut down, injuring Komamura as well. Komamura swung what's left of his sword at Aizen. Aizen smirked as he blocked the attack with ease and slashed Komamura in the gut. Komamura's eyes widen in pain as he falls to the ground below.

Rose jumped up quickly. "Kinshara!" He extended towards Aizen but Aizen grabbed it with his bare hand pulled Love to him.

Gin watched the battle from the sideline with a smirk on his face. 'Now you see, others don't fear Captain Aizen just because he uses Kyoka Suigetsu to destroy them.' He said. 'Yes, Kyoka Suigetsu's power is terrifying. But fearing it alone wouldn't have been to subjugate all those who would rather die than obey.' The images of the espadas entered Gin's head. 'There was only one reason why those powerful espada were to function as a group in spite of their wildly different personalities and their personal motives. It's because Captain Aizen is strength itself. His power, speed, and precision all exceed that of a normal Soul Reaper. Not even the admirals or the seven warlords can match his power. He has no equal.'

Aizen's sword is covered with Rose's blood as he cut down the vizard. Aizen swung his sword to the side, removing the blood from the blade as Rose slowly fell to the ground.

'You can adept to safeguard against his Kyoka Suigetsu all you want nut you can never prepare enough. If you put your head together, he would outthink you. Take all the precautions you like against unfortunate happenings like the sky falling or the earth splitting. But I can assure you, there's really no use in trying. Create all of the plans you want but his superior power will outdo any of your schemes.'

Aizen used Rose's rope and wrapped around Love, pulling Love towards him and slashed him in the chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw a spear coming toward him. He moved to the side and cut the spear in two. Lisa widens her eyes behind her mask, seeing her weapon destroyed like that.

"A hollowification?" Aizen said. "I told you. You all are just failed experiments." Then a slash appeared on Lisa's back as she falls to the ground. "Have you forgotten that I rule over all arrancars? Mock arrancars, like you, should fall try to attack me."

Luffy's eyes widen, not believing what he's seeing. "Damn it!" Luffy cursed.

Ichigo looked on in shocked as every slash from Aizen replayed in his mind. "It can't be…" he said.

* * *

Aizen narrowed his eyes, looking at the Squad 2 Captain, Soi Fon. "Is it your turn now?" he asked the captain. "That's very interesting. I've never expect the Stealth Force's Commander to show up here. One must not expect beauty out of a battle or virtue in death. It's not merely your life at stake here. If you truly wish to protect your comrades, attack the enemy from behind. Every Soul Reaper should have learned this at the academy, especially a member of the sheath force."

A smirk appeared on Soi Fon's face. "I've never expected a traitor talk about how Soul Reapers should act." She said. "How ironic."

"At one time, I was a teacher of them." Aizen responded.

"Central 46 must have been stupid if they let someone like you teach. That surely helps explain how a two-faced traitor, like you fool them."

"It's not to talk ill of the dead. Let's face the facts. You were fooled as well, weren't you?"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and said, "Really? Did you think I was fooled by you? Of all people, me?!" Soi Fon took a step towards Aizen and made clones of herself in a matter of seconds.

Aizen smirked and said, "Cloning, huh? This is quite an impressive performance."

"I feel so honored by you praising me." Soi Fon's voice echoed through her clones. "Never before have the Stealth Force praised for our slick flashiness. So to thank you…" Soi Fon's clones charged towards Aizen. "I'm going to finish you off with this performance!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Aizen's Fierce Assault! The Soul Reapers Face Certain Death!


	4. The Soul Reapers Face Certain Death!

Chapter 4: Aizen's Fierce Assault! The Soul Reapers Face Certain Death!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" A giant armored shogun appeared behind Komamura but was immediately cut down, injuring Komamura as well. Komamura swung what's left of his sword at Aizen. Aizen smirked as he blocked the attack with ease and slashed Komamura in the gut. Komamura's eyes widen in pain as he falls to the ground below. _

_Rose jumped up quickly. "Kinshara!" He extended towards Aizen but Aizen grabbed it with his bare hand pulled Love to him. Aizen's sword is covered with Rose's blood as he cut down the vizard. Aizen swung his sword to the side, removing the blood from the blade as Rose slowly fell to the ground._

_Aizen used Rose's rope and wrapped around Love, pulling Love towards him and slashed him in the chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw a spear coming toward him. He moved to the side and cut the spear in two. Lisa widens her eyes behind her mask, seeing her weapon destroyed like that._

"_A hollowification?" Aizen said. "I told you. You all are just failed experiments." Then a slash appeared on Lisa's back as she falls to the ground. "Have you forgotten that I rule over all arrancars? Mock arrancars, like you, should never try to attack me."_

_Luffy's eyes widen, not believing what he's seeing. "Damn it!" Luffy cursed._

_Ichigo looked on in shocked as every slash from Aizen replayed in his mind. "It can't be…" he said._

_Soi Fon took a step towards Aizen and made clones of herself in a matter of seconds. Aizen smirked and said, "Cloning, huh? This is quite an impressive performance."_

_"I feel so honored by you praising me." Soi Fon's voice echoed through her clones. "Never before have the Stealth Force praised for our slick flashiness. So to thank you…" Soi Fon's clones charged towards Aizen. "I'm going to finish you off with this performance!"_

* * *

Aizen smirked as he tries to unsheathe his sword only to have a wave of ice to freeze it before he took it out completely. Aizen looked behind him seeing where the ice was coming from. His attention went back to Soi Fon as the Squad 2 Captain stabbed him in the chest with her golden finger. Aizen's blood stained his clothing as Soi Fon pulled her finger out of his chest.

"Nigeki Kessatsu!" Soi Fon stabbed Aizen in the chest with her finger again, causing more of Aizen's blood to spill.

"Nigeki Kessatsu, huh?" Aizen whispered, surprising Soi Fon. "What an amusing technique." Soi Fon looked up and felt Aizen's strong grip around her wrist. "But it's not good enough."

"What?!"

"A Soul Reaper battle involves spirit energy." Aizen explained. "I can easily overwhelm your silly power by accessing my own spirit energy." Aizen moved his wrist and easily destroyed the ice that trapped his sword. He raised his sword his sword up, ready to cut Soi Fon down. Soi Fon's eyes shook, fearing what could happen to her. Aizen then felt something piercing him from his back as blood came out of his chest. Aizen looked down to see where the shadow blade came from.

"How careless of you." A voice said as the blade was pulled out of Aizen's back. Aizen looked at the wave of ice and saw a figure out of it. It was Captain Kyoraku. "Your form made a shadow on the ice."

Aizen glared at the Squad 8 Captain and said, "Kyoraku…you bastard."

"It's all over, Aizen." Toshiro said, charging towards Aizen.

Aizen turned towards Toshiro, ready to defend against his attack. "You really are naïve." He said. "You recklessly charge when you see a chance in victory. You act on impulse. That is your biggest deficiency, Captain Hitsugaya." He looked at Shinji swinging his zanpakuto in circle with a smirk on his face.

Aizen's eyes widen, knowing what Shinji did. 'No, it's the other way around!' Before Aizen could act, Toshiro stabbed him in the back with his sword. Toshiro drove his sword deeper into Aizen's back, making him grunt in pain. Aizen tried to grab the blade but his hand fell limp to his side.

* * *

Down below, Izuru stood up from his position looking at what just happened with widen eyes. "They did it!" he said.

"They sure did." Tetsuzaemon said. "The captains…they finally did it! They've defeated Aizen!" Rangiku opened her eyes slightly, to see what happened above her. Tetsuzaemon turned towards Izuru. "Hey Izuru, now we got something to celebrate! We won! So you might want to put a smile on your face."

"Oh…right." Then Momo slowly sat back up, grabbing her fellow lieutenants' attention.

"Oh wow, I'm surprised that you're able to sit up." Tetsuzaemon said to Momo. "I'm amazed." Momo stood up, hiding her eyes with the bangs in her hair and walked past Izuru.

"Uh…Momo…" Izuru called, trying to Momo's attention.

"Hey wait! Where exactly are you going, Momo?" Tetsuzaemon and Izuru looked each other confused and started to follow her.

* * *

Shinji put his sword over his shoulder and said, "How about that? We finally turned this thing around." His eyes moved towards Gin, who stood here with a smile on his face. "Didn't we…Gin?"

* * *

Luffy widen his eyes in shocked as Ichigo's widen in fear. "Did they…just win?" Luffy asked. He looked at Ichigo's expression confused.

"No…look closer…Luffy…" Luffy looked back at the battle and his eyes widen in shock.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted at the soul reapers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Everyone looked at where Aizen's body should be and shock took over their expression. It wasn't Aizen body that Toshiro's blade ran though but it was Momo's.

"M…Momo…" Toshiro said with shock in his words.

Shinji looked down towards Izuru and Tetsuzaemon surprised. "But how…" The two lieutenants looked up at the sky confused only be slashed by Aizen, who stood here unharmed. Shinji's expression turned from shock to anger. "When did you do it?!"

"A good question." Aizen said. "So when did I do it? My Kyoka Suigetsu's power is complete hypnosis. So I have the ability to alter your perception of what's real. It's so overpowering that it can control of five of your senses and leave people to hallucinate all sorts of strange things."

"Shut up!" Shinji shouted. "I know that! I'm asking when you used your Kyoka Suigetsu!"

"So here's a question of you." Aizen said. "Now consider this, at what time did you think that I wasn't using my Kyoka Suigetsu?" Shinji's eyes widen, knowing what Aizen meant by that.

* * *

Toshiro came down to the ground, holding Momo in his arms. Momo looked up at him and said weakly, "Shiro…why…" Momo closed her eyes, losing her consciousness.

Toshiro's eyes were filling in anger as he laid Momo on the ground. He let a loud yell as he charged towards Aizen in a fit of rage.

"Captain!" Kyoraku shouted. "Control yourself!" But Kyoraku's words fell on deaf ears as Toshiro got closer to his target.

"You left yourself wide open." Aizen said, slashing his sword down and cutting off Toshiro's left arm and leg. He looked behind him and saw Soi Fon charging towards him. He swung his sword at her and slashed her. Shinji appeared behind Aizen, swinging his sword but was repelled easily. Kyoraku charged towards Aizen from behind only for Aizen to slash him as well. Shinji tried to attack Aizen but Aizen disappeared from his view and slashed him in the back.

Ichigo and Luffy's eyes shook in fear as Aizen towards them with a dark smirk on his face.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Yamamoto Takes Action! Karakura Town Throw into Chaos!


	5. Yamamoto Takes Action!

Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takes Action! Karakura Town Throw into Chaos!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Everyone looked at where Aizen's body should be and shock took over their expression. It wasn't Aizen body that Toshiro's blade ran through but it was Momo's._

"_M…Momo…" Toshiro said with shock in his words._

_Shinji looked down towards Izuru and Tetsuzaemon surprised. "But how…" The two lieutenants looked up at the sky confused only to be slashed by Aizen, who stood here unharmed. Shinji's expression turned from shock to anger. "When did you do it?!"_

"_A good question." Aizen said. "So when did I do it? My Kyoka Suigetsu's power is complete hypnosis. So I have the ability to alter your perception of what's real. It's so overpowering that it can control of five of your senses and leave people to hallucinate all sorts of strange things."_

"_Shut up!" Shinji shouted. "I know that! I'm asking when you used your Kyoka Suigetsu!"_

"_So here's a question of you." Aizen said. "Now consider this, at what time did you think that I wasn't using my Kyoka Suigetsu?" Shinji's eyes widen, knowing what Aizen meant by that._

_Toshiro came down to the ground, holding Momo in his arms. Momo looked up at him and said weakly, "Shiro…why…" Momo closed her eyes, losing her consciousness._

_Toshiro's eyes were filling in anger as he laid Momo on the ground. He let a loud yell as he charged towards Aizen in a fit of rage._

"_Captain!" Kyoraku shouted. "Control yourself!" But Kyoraku's words fell on deaf ears as Toshiro got closer to his target. _

* * *

"You left yourself wide open." Aizen said, slashing his sword down and cutting off Toshiro's left arm and leg. He looked behind him and saw Soi Fon charging towards him. He swung his sword at her and slashed her. Shinji appeared behind Aizen, swinging his sword but was repelled easily. Kyoraku charged towards Aizen from behind only for Aizen to slash him as well. Shinji tried to attack Aizen but Aizen disappeared from his view and slashed him in the back.

"Damn!" Toshiro cursed, glaring back at Aizen.

"I won't kill you." Aizen said to his fallen opponents. "Your powers would allow you to remain conscious. But your wounds have to been targeted specifically so you won't be able move. I want to watch the outcome of this battle as you lie on the ground, paralyzed, unable to do anything to affect the end result."

Ichigo and Luffy looked on with widen eyes in shock and fear as Toshiro, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, and Shinji slowly fall to the ground.

"He's too strong…" Ichigo said in shock.

Luffy's eyes went from shock to anger as he balled his fists. "That's it! I'm done just sitting around!" He shouted as he looked at Ichigo, who was looking at Aizen in fear. "Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at the straw hat boy. "Let's take this bastard down."

Ichigo looked at Aizen and saw his back turned to them. Ichigo gulped down his fear and tightened the grip on his sword. "Aizen…" Ichigo whispered as the two charged towards the former Soul Reaper captain. At the moment, a tower of flames erupted, stopping the boys in their tracks.

Aizen looked over his shoulder and saw the Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto, inside the tower of flames, glaring at him with his zanpakuto drawn.

"It's the old man…" Ichigo said, knowing who created that tower of flames.

"Who are you talking about?" Luffy asked confused. The only person that Luffy knows that uses fire attacks was Ace.

"It's about time that the Head Captain showed up." Aizen said, turning towards the head captain. "But you're too late, Yamamoto. You have no support team. You're the only captain left who could still oppose me. The desperation is evident. Your death would mean the end of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You shouldn't have come on your own. You've missed your best opportunity to defeat me, old man."

Yamamoto walked out of the flaming tower with his zanpakuto covered in flames. "Don't get cocky, boy." He said to Aizen. "Believe me, you will not be the first fool who think that he was strong enough to take me down."

"I'm not worried about whether I can or not." Aizen refuted. "…because I already have."

"Enough talk!" Yamamoto swung his flame covered sword at Aizen, trying to burn him with the flames. Aizen disappeared before the flames could touch him and reappeared behind the Head Captain. They turned towards each other at the same time only for Aizen to stab the old man in the gut. Aizen's blade was seen on the other side of Yamamoto's back as blood dripped down from its tip.

A grin appeared on the Head Captain's face and tightly grabs Aizen's arm. "You can't slip away now, Sosuke Aizen." He said.

"How very interesting." Aizen said with a smirk. "You sure you caught me? Think about it carefully, old man. Is the limb you're holding so tightly really my arm? You know how powerful my Kyoka Suigetsu is."

"Are you saying that this is a part of your complete hypnosis?" Yamamoto questioned. "That may be true. You might have clouded my mind and what I can feel and touch. However, there is no mistake that the zanpakuto that is running through my stomach and the spirit energy belongs to you." Yamamoto tightened his grip on Aizen's arm. "You think that I've missed an opportunity. Well you're wrong! This is the opportunity I seek!"

Then Ichigo and Luffy started to feel everything starting to shake around them. "What's that noise?" Ichigo said. Luffy looked around and saw pillars of flames erupted around the fake Karakura Town.

"What's going on?!" Luffy shouted.

"Ennetsu Jigoku!" Yamamoto said. "All of your battles up to this point were simply preparations for the one you're about to face."

Aizen looked at Yamamoto and said, "You were setting up this confrontation were your subordinates were being defeated, is that right? That is quite devious of you."

"Call me what you want." Yamamoto said, tightening his grip even more. "Prepare yourself; you will die with me in this blazing inferno!" He looked over at Luffy and Ichigo. "Stay away, Ichigo Kurosaki, Straw Hat! You two cannot sacrifice yourselves. You two are not members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"It doesn't matter…" Luffy shouted, before getting cut off by Yamamoto.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Yamamoto shouted. "You are not a Soul Reaper, Straw Hat! So right now, this battle no longer concerns you!"

Aizen smirked and said, "What about your own squad members? After all, this blazing inferno of yours is going to engulf them as well."

"They are prepared to die if necessary." Yamamoto said. "Whatever it takes to exterminate your evil. That is the will of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Ichigo and Luffy watched on, then their eyes widen when they saw something off. "Behind you, watch out!" Ichigo shouted as a huge skeletal figure appeared behind the Head Captain.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: His Name is Wonderweiss! The Power-Seizing Arrancar's Trap!


	6. The Power-Seizing Arrancar's Trap!

Chapter 6: His Name is Wonderweiss! The Power-Seizing Arrancar's Trap!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Ennetsu Jigoku!" Yamamoto said. "All of your battles up to this point were simply preparations for the one you're about to face."_

_Aizen looked at Yamamoto and said, "You were setting up this confrontation were your subordinates were being defeated, is that right? That is quite devious of you."_

"_Call me what you want." Yamamoto said, tightening his grip even more. "Prepare yourself; you will die with me in this blazing inferno!" He looked over at Luffy and Ichigo. "Stay away, Ichigo Kurosaki, Straw Hat! You two cannot sacrifice yourselves. You two are not members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."_

"_It doesn't matter…" Luffy shouted, before getting cut off by Yamamoto._

"_Don't make me repeat myself!" Yamamoto shouted. "You are not a Soul Reaper, Straw Hat! So right now, this battle no longer concerns you!"_

_Aizen smirked and said, "What about your own squad members? After all, this blazing inferno of yours is going to engulf them as well."_

"_They are prepared to die if necessary." Yamamoto said. "Whatever it takes to exterminate your evil. That is the will of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."_

* * *

Ichigo and Luffy watched on, then their eyes widen when they saw something off. "Behind you, watch out!" Ichigo shouted as a huge skeletal figure appeared behind the Head Captain.

Yamamoto quickly swung his sword behind him and the skeletal figure grabbed it. It was Arrancar Number 77, Wonderweiss, in his resurreccion form. In an instant, Wonderweiss threw the Head Captain through one of the flaming towers onto some of the destroyed buildings. The smoke started to clear, revealed Yamamoto standing on the buildings' ruins with his Captain's jacket off but the flames on his sword disappeared.

"Why?" he said. "What caused Ryujin Jakka's flames to disappear?"

"Let me enlighten you." Aizen said as he lands a few feet from the head captain. "Your Ryujin Jakka is the most powerful zanpakuto, there's no question about that. If I fought you head-on, I would be at a disadvantage. However, I have a strategy to overcome your power. It requires the creation of a specific weapon, one that can neutralize your zanpakuto." Yamamoto widens his eyes as Wonderweiss stepped out of the flaming tower without a scratch. "His name is Wonderweiss. He is our only modified arrancar and the name his resurreccion is Extinguir. He has but one role and nothing else. He is here to rob you of your Ryujin Jakka."

Wonderweiss's moan echoed throughout the area and all of the flames that Yamamoto has were extinguished.

"He was created for this one purpose." Aizen continued. "He sacrificed his speech, intelligence, memory, and reasoning to concentrated his strength and carry out his mission. He's the perfect weapon."

"You say he sacrificed his facilities?" Yamamoto questioned. "You robbed them from him!"

"This is simply the will of the Hogyoku." Aizen said. "You have no chance against this power. The overwhelming force that Wonderweiss has given his life to acquire. Farwell, Genryusai Yamamoto." Aizen started to walk away from the battlefield. "Destroy him, Wonderweiss."

Wonderweiss charged towards the head captain, ready to strike. Yamamoto balled his fist and punched Wonderweiss, destroying the right side of his chest and throwing the arrancar back. Aizen stopped his movement and looked back at the head captain.

"You think that you can kill me that easily just by neutralizing my Ryujin Jakka?" Yamamoto said. "How naïve. I'm astounded by your complete lack of insight. How did you think I remained the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads of over 1000 years? No Soul Reaper born in that entire time has been stronger than I." Yamamoto appeared in front of Aizen, ready to knock him out with his fist. Wonderweiss quickly appeared in front of Aizen, stopping the attack.

"I must admit, you're quite a resilient opponent." Yamamoto said, looking at his arm that is now bleeding. "I held nothing back in that last attack. If my Ikotsu couldn't defeat you, I'll have to try something else." Yamamoto removed the top part of his kimono as the damage he dealt to Wonderweiss started to heal. "Are you prepared to deal with my next attack? It's going to hurt."

Wonderweiss moaned in response.

"Oh that's right. I forgot that your creator whacked your powers of speech." Yamamoto said to the arrancar.

Woderweiss sonidoed in front of the front of the head captain, throwing a punch at him and Yamamoto jumped out of the way.

"I see you give no warning before you attack. That's quite a handy improvement." Yamamoto brought his fist down towards the arrancar. Wonderweiss moved out of the way, causing Yamamoto to hit the ground and an explosion to erupt. "You're fast." Yamamoto appeared in front of the arrancar. "There's no question about that. But in spite of your modifications, you're still a brat." Yamamoto punched Wonderweiss again, sending him crashing to the ground.

Wonderweiss popped on the smoke and fired a barrage of punches at Yamamoto. "You're strong and quick." Yamamoto said, blocking each punch. "But you have no sense of strategy. Because of your youth, you think that I would succumb to your relentless pounding. Your attacks are too predictable." Yamamoto flash stepped behind the arrancar. Then an arm appeared from behind Wonderweiss's shoulder and headed towards the head captain. Yamamoto quickly grabbed and pulled it out of the arrancar's body.

Wonderweiss towards the head captain and more arms appeared from his shoulders, throwing another barrage of punches at Yamamoto. Yamamoto made his arms form an X, blocking the attack. Wonderweiss quickly grabbed Yamamoto's arm with his physical arms. More arms came out of Wonderweiss's shoulder and threw more punches at Yamamoto. Wonderweiss threw the last punch at the Head Captain, created an explosion.

"Pathetic." Yamamoto said, surprising Wonderweiss. "Is that all you got?" Then Yamamoto grabbed Wonderwiess's real arms and pulled out of his body. "I'm glad you're now a monstrous creation and no longer just a child. I can kill you without tortured with feelings of remorse." Yamamoto flash stepped in front of Wonderweiss, ready to strike him with his fist. "Sokotsu!"

Both of Yamamoto's fist hit Wonderwiess in the gut, making the arrancar to grasp in pain. Yamamoto added pressure to the attack, causing cracks to appear on the arrancar's body and eventually fall into pieces.

"Whoa…" Luffy said, looking at the battle that just ended. "The old man really is strong, huh?"

"Poor creature…" Yamamoto said, looking at the now dismembered arrancar. "When he created you, he didn't take away your feelings. Did he?" Yamamoto looked over his shoulder at Aizen. "What a cruel thing to do."

"What do you mean?" Aizen questioned. "Creatures who have become hollows have no free will. Their one obsession in life is to devour souls just for the fun of it. How could you then say what I did was cruel when I gave him a purpose? In fact, when you look at them dispassionately, you're the cruel one. You crushed the poor boy into pieces."

"I won't waste time on some foolish argument." Yamamoto landed a few feet away from Aizen. "You can flap your jaws as much as you like. It will all end soon."

"Foolish argument?" Aizen questioned. "That's an odd response to what I just said you. You're unaware because you choose to ignore what I said."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto said.

"You have to think back on what I told you earlier." Aizen explained. "I said that Exstinguir was created for the sole purpose of sealing away your Ryujin Jakka's flames. What that means is that he prevented from creating new flames by sealing your zanpakuto in its own sword. But were those the flames you created? Weren't there more? What about the flame you already released earlier?" Yamamoto widens his eyes. "So what did you suppose happened to them? Where did those flames go?"

Yamamoto quickly looked behind him and saw Wonderweiss's head started to glow. Without a second to waste, he quickly rushed towards the head.

"You have a sharp mind, Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Aizen continued. "You're well aware of what could happen if all of that power and energy you were able produce here today would be released in one huge blast."

Wonderweiss's head started to glow and exploded, destroying everything all over the area. The flames stretched farther, burning everything in its path. The flames then returned to its original spot and disappeared.

Aizen looked at the Head Captain, who is breathing heavily with scorch marks all over his body. He clapped his hands and said, "Well done, Head Captain. You were able to contain the explosion. It was a remarkable feet. I must admit that I'm very impressed. If you haven't thrown your body over the explosion to contain it, the flame would've been your barrier, this small town, and everything around it. Now all that you see here would have instantly turned to dust. I have to thank you, Genryusai Yamamoto. By your heroic actions, you have protected my world."

"Damn…you…" Yamamoto said as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Aizen walked towards the head captain, drawing his sword. "Genryusai Yamamoto." He said. "Unfortunately, I cannot spare your life. You are the embodiment of the Soul Society's history. Out of respect, I've decide to finish you off quickly." Then Aizen felt a tight grip on his ankle. He looked down and saw Yamamoto, glaring at him.

"Don't make me explain it again, Sosuke Aizen." Yamamoto said. "You're a fool." Then cracks started to appear on Yamamoto's arm. "Hado Number 96: Ittokaso!" A huge explosion erupted from that location.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Show Begins! Aizen's Plot is Revealed!


	7. The Show Begins!

Chapter 7: The Show Begins! Aizen's Plot is Revealed!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Wonderweiss's head started to glow and exploded, destroying everything all over the area. The flames stretched farther, burning everything in its path. The flames then returned to its original spot and disappeared._

_Aizen looked at the Head Captain, who is breathing heavily with scorch marks all over his body. "I have to thank you, Genryusai Yamamoto." He said. "By your heroic actions, you have protected my world."_

"_Damn…you…" Yamamoto said as he fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Aizen walked towards the head captain, drawing his sword. "Genryusai Yamamoto." He said. "Unfortunately, I cannot spare your life. You are the embodiment of the Soul Society's history. Out of respect, I've decide to finish you off quickly." Then Aizen felt a tight grip on his ankle. He looked down and saw Yamamoto, glaring at him._

* * *

"Don't make me explain it again, Sosuke Aizen." Yamamoto said. Then cracks started to appear on Yamamoto's arm.

Aizen's eyes widen seeing the cracks on Yamamoto's arm. 'His charred arm is starting to crack.' He thought. 'That mean he's using a forbidden technique which could only activated by one's burnt body as a catalyst.' The cracks on Yamamoto's arm continued to spread and started to glow. 'It's the sacrificial Hado, number 96.'

"Hado Number 96: Ittokaso!" A huge red blast erupted in the area, causing a huge explosion. Aizen jumped out of the smoke with burn marks on his body and clothes.

'I've underestimated him.' Aizen thought, looking back at the smoke. 'He sacrificed his own burned body as a weapon without a moment's hesitation.' Aizen landed on the roof of a nearby building, glaring at the explosion. His eyes widen when he looked up, seeing Ichigo with his hollow mask on and Luffy in his Second Gear state.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched his leg up in the air.

"Getsuga…" Black waves erupted from Ichigo's sword and were fired towards Aizen.

"…Jet Axe!" Luffy brought his leg down on Ichigo's attack, coating his leg with the black getsuga and lowering on Aizen. The smoke started to clear and blood dripped out of the cut on Aizen's shoulder.

"We're not done yet!" Luffy shouted. "Gum-Gum…Jet Pistol!" Before he could launch the attack, Aizen appeared to him and Ichigo instantly.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed, turning towards Aizen and firing his Getsuga at him only for Aizen to block it with his own sword. The smoke cleared again and revealed Ichigo and Aizen crossing swords. Aizen smirked at Ichigo and Luffy, letting a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo glared.

"You two missed your chance to kill me, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy." Aizen said.

"What?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Too bad for you." Aizen said. "You two won't get that opening again."

"Don't be so sure." Ichigo said. "We were able to injure you."

"Injured?" Aizen questioned, looking at his cut. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "You call this an injury?" Luffy and Ichigo widen their eyes as small cracks appeared on Aizen's body and his wound started to glow.

"What the…" Luffy said, not knowing what's happening.

"Instant regeneration?!" Ichigo said shocked.

"It's not high speed regeneration." Aizen said, pushing Ichigo back. "Do you really think that I'll undergo hollowification? This is merely a compulsion to protect its master."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked confused. Aizen moved his vest to the side a little bit, revealing a small object implanted in his chest. Ichigo widen his eyes knowing what the object is.

"But that's…" Ichigo said shocked.

Luffy looked at Ichigo confused. "What's wrong? What is that thing anyway?"

"It's the Hogyoku." Aizen said. Aizen put his hand wound that Ichigo and Luffy inflicted on him and the spiritual put into the attack swirling on his fingers. "Your spiritual energies work very well. I'm very pleased. You two matured splendidly." Aizen then looked back at the two boys. "Just the way I wanted the both of you to."

"What?!" Luffy and Ichigo said in unison.

Aizen looked at Ichigo and said, "Months ago, you met Rukia Kuchiki. And following your battle with Uryu Ishida, you've waken to your own Soul Reaper powers. During your battle with Renji Abarai, you've about you've learned the power of a zanpakuto. During your battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, you became of your bankai. During your battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, you began your hollowification. During your battle with Grimmjow, you mastered your hollowification. And during your battle with Ulquiorra, it appears that you gained an even greater power."

Then he turned to Luffy and said, "As for you 'Straw Hat' Luffy, I know much about you as well and the power of the devil fruit you ate." Luffy widen his eyes to what said.

"How…how do you know about me?" Luffy asked shocked.

"When you met Roronoa Zoro, you began assembling your crew. When you defeated Buggy, Kuro, Krieg, and Arlong, your name became known to your world of the living. When you defeated Crocodile and Eneru, your power continued to grow. When you met Aokiji, you've learned that in order to protect your crew, you need be stronger. During your battles with Blueno and Rob Lucci, you've learned about the different modifications you had in your powers. And during your battle with Gekko Moria, your body started to adept to spiritual pressure. And when Ulquiorra and Yammy appeared in Sabaody, you were finally able to see spirits."

Aizen's palm faced upwards towards the two boys. "The truth is Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy…all of the battles the two of you have fought up until now was simply a part of my plan."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Two Appear! On the Front Lines of the Burning Battle!


	8. The Two Appear!

Chapter 8: The Two Appear! On the Front Lines of the Burning Battle!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Aizen put his hand wound that Ichigo and Luffy inflicted on him and the spiritual put into the attack swirling on his fingers. "Your spiritual energies work very well. I'm very pleased. You two matured splendidly." Aizen then looked back at the two boys. "Just the way I wanted the both of you to."_

"_What?!" Luffy and Ichigo said in unison._

_Aizen's palm faced upwards towards the two boys. "The truth is Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy…all of the battles that the two of you have fought up until now was simply a part of my plan."_

* * *

Ichigo's mask slowly faded away, revealing his shocked expression. "You said all of the battles we fought were planned…by you?" he said. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Aizen didn't responded but a smirk appeared on his face. "I JUST ASKED WHAT YOU MEANT! NOW ANSWER ME!"

"Your voice…" Aizen said, confusing Ichigo and Luffy. "You don't have to raise your voice. There's no need for that. There's nothing to be surprised about. Allow let me explain. I've made a conscious decision about you, both of you. I've decided to actively assist in your development because I believed that you two would be great research subjects. That is all I am saying."

Ichigo widen his eyes as Luffy narrowed his.

Aizen closed his eyes and said, "Didn't you think it was strange Ichigo? You have never seen or even heard of hollows until you met Rukia Kuchiki. And yet within a few days after meeting her, you were attacked by one. How do you suppose that a Menos Grande was drawn to that Quincy's bait which could attract low-level hollows? Once you gotten use to fighting as a soul reaper, a very significant effect occurred. Do you think it was a coincidence that Rukia Kuchiki's previously undetected spiritual pressure was suddenly detected and reported to the Soul Society? You've battled against Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki. Don't you find it strange that against of these highly trained formidable warriors, your powers were somehow comparable to theirs?"

Aizen looked at Luffy as said, "As for you, Straw Hat boy, do you remember what your crew told you about what happened after you were victorious against Moriah at Thriller Bark."

"Yeah, what about it?" Luffy questioned, remembering what his crew told him and about what happened to Zoro.

"Didn't you find it strange that Kuma would be on that island to confront you and your crew moments after you defeated Moria. And at Sabaody, when you and your crew saw Tony-Tony Chopper get taken away by Ulquiorra, and Kuma appeared again. Then one-by-one, he erased you and your crew and all of you ended up here in the World of the Living. You never find that strange? I was in control of all of those events." Ichigo and Luffy's eyes widen even more. "You two thought all of that by chance? Even you two meeting for the first, you two thought it was that was cause by a mere coincidence?"

"Hold on…" Ichigo whispered. Luffy balled his fists in anger.

"Did you think that those attacks were simply your fate?" Aizen confused.

"Shut up…" Luffy said. His eyes went from shock to anger.

"Your victories weren't because of your hard work." Ichigo flash stepped and slashed his sword at Aizen. In mere seconds, Aizen caught Ichigo's blade with his hand. Ichigo widen remembering the last time he tried to attack Aizen. Luffy then appeared in front of Aizen, ready to hit him with his fist but Aizen caught it with his free hand.

"Don't disappoint me." Aizen said. "By this point, the power that you two have should be much greater than this." Aizen let go of Ichigo's blade and Luffy's fist. "Now do you believe what I just told you?"

"No way!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"Well it's the truth." Aizen said.

"You're lying!" Ichigo shouted. "You've planned all of our battles?! All of them were your doing?! You control them?! You really expect us to believe all of that?! You said before when you first found Rukia, it was after she went missing in the World of the Living. And yet now you're saying that you knew me since the time I met her. Having Luffy and his crew get themselves involve in something had nothing to do with them because of your plan. That doesn't make any sense!"

"I knew you would say that." Aizen said, surprising Ichigo. "You heard what I said and then called a lair. Now you refuse to believe what I shared. Your minds may not want to accept these revelations. But inside the both of you, there's a voice that say 'accept it, it's the truth.'" Ichigo and Luffy looked at Aizen with a shocked expression on their faces. "Soon, you'll know. Time will help. I feel about your confusion but this world has never really been about truths or lies. In this world, there's only one thing that is worth knowing, hard facts. Despite this universal truth, people misguidedly choose to only accept the facts that appeal to their way of thinking. They're so limited that they only accept the truths that are comfortable to them. So this is simply about wanting to hang on to your personal power. Realizing things may not as we expect them to be unsettle us. It's overwhelming." Ichigo and Luffy's bodies numbed down and they looked at the ground with their hair covering their eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure that you know the truth? Do you know who stationed Rukia Kuchiki in the World of the Living? Or who endowed Renji Abrai's gear with the ability to detect spiritual pressure? And who was it that added the information about your whereabouts to that report that was sent to the lieutenants? Or who told Aokiji about Nico Robin's reappearance and her involvement with the Straw Hats? And who was that gave the CP9 information about the Straw Hats coming to Water 7? You think I wasn't able to find where the hogyoku was for a hundred years? Do you think I knew about the blue sea world the day Gold Roger died? Do you really find that completely believable?"

"Aizen…" Ichigo whispered. "There's one I want to ask you. You said you believe that I and Luffy would be great research subjects. Why do you think that? What did you based that thinking on? You claiming you saw me since I met Rukia or when you first saw Luffy. Tell us, when the hell did we become a project for you?"

"Since the beginning…" Aizen said, turning his back on the two boys.

"Stop with the nonsense!" Luffy shouted in anger.

Aizen looked his shoulder and said, "Listen to me. I'm saying when the both of you were born." Ichigo and Luffy widen their eyes when Aizen said that. "When I said since the beginning, I meant I know about you two since the day you two were born."

"What?!" Luffy and Ichigo said in unison.

"The moment you two were born, I knew the both of you were special cases." Aizen continued. "Because you two are human and…" Then two swords appeared rushing towards Aizen, who easily dodged them. Two figures appeared into front of Luffy and Ichigo, leaving them not believe who they are. One of the figures has black hair and wears a soul reaper's uniform with a badge on his left arm. It was Isshin. The other figure has red hair and has on a black cape. He wore a white shirt that is buttoned halfway, exposing his chest; brown knee cut pants, and a red sash that holds a sword on the right side. It was Shanks.

"You talk too much…" Isshin said. "…Aizen."

'Human and what?' Ichigo thought with widen eyes. 'What he said next was drowned out by the noise. I thought I lost my chance to hear it. But I was wrong…I never need to hear his words. Maybe me and Luffy didn't need to hear his words. Because right before our eyes, the answers soon appeared.'

"Dad…"Ichigo said in shock. "Is that you?"

"Shanks…" Luffy said, looking at the red-haired pirate. Isshin and Shanks looked back at the two boys and walked towards them.

"Hey…say something." Ichigo said. Either one of them said single word as they closer to the two boys. "Dad…"

"Shanks…" Then Isshin head butted Ichigo, sending him back with one blow. "Ichigo!" Then Shanks pushed Luffy with his arm, sending to where Ichigo is. Luffy bumped into Ichigo and the two fell off the building.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted as the two continue to fall. Soon their screaming became faint. Isshin and Shanks looked at each other and then looked over their shoulder at Aizen. Shanks jumped off the building after the two boys and Isshin flash stepped away.

"Keep their distance, a wise decision." Aizen said, looking at sky. "It must be in their blood."

* * *

Isshin and Shanks glaring at the two covering their faces, making that Aizen doesn't hear them.

"Shut up!" Shanks shouted at the two. "We know what you want ask!"

"That's right!" Isshin shouted. "Keep quiet or we'll…" Then Ichigo and Luffy kicked Isshin and Shanks in their face, releasing them from their grasp.

"We know we have to keep quiet, you idiots!" Ichigo whispered. "We were yelling because we couldn't breathe!"

"Oh…sorry." Isshin said. The two looked at Isshin and Shanks, still not believing their eyes.

"You two aren't imagining this." Isshin said to them. "We're really here."

"Yeah, so it seems." Ichigo said.

"Shanks…how do you…" Luffy asked, causing

"Kisuke Urahara…" Shanks said, causing Ichigo and Luffy to widen their eyes. Shanks and Isshin looked down the alley, into the sky. "We'll talk later."

"Ichigo, I know there's a ton of things you want to ask me about." Isshin said. "To tell the truth…"

"No, not really." Ichigo said, cutting his father off. Isshin looked at his son, confused. Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto. "There's nothing I want to ask. You probably had you reasons for not telling everything. You had problems that you want to talk about. There's no good way for to ask you about them. I don't rip your heart with questions right now. I'm sure one day we'll get around to it. I can wait until you feel like telling about it all. Whenever you decide that the time is right. You can choose when we'll have our little conversation."

"Looks like you've matured." Isshin said with a small smile. "You've learned to be more patient."

"I guess I have." Ichigo said. "I guess you can say someone taught me a lot of good habits that have changed me for the better."

Shanks looked at Luffy and said, "You probably got questions for me too, Luffy?"

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said, shocking Shanks. "Like Ichigo said, I'll wait until you want tell about everything. Probably the next time, we'll see each other again in the New World." Shanks widen his eyes and small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, looks like being a Captain had matured a little bit." Shanks said. "By the way, how's that crew of yours coming along? Have you assembled the world's best crew?"

"Yep, I sure have." Luffy said with his trademark grin. Then he said his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You're looking the newest member of my crew right here."

"Who said I'm joining your crew, you idiot?!" Ichigo shouted, getting Luffy's hand off of his shoulder. Ichigo then walked past his father looked the building where he and Luffy were. "Thanks for hitting us so hard back there, dad. I feel like…I'm finally back home."

"Ichigo, I didn't hit you." Isshin said, scratching his head. "I headbutted you."

"Hitting or headbutting, what's the difference?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head. "What a way to ruin the mood, old man."

* * *

Aizen stood on the edge of the building, looking down at the destroyed buildings. "They hid their pressure." He said. "…and have created a pretty powerful barrier." Then he looked over his shoulder. "You've been watching for quite a long time. Haven't you, Gin?"

Gin smirked at Aizen's question and said, "You shouldn't assume that I've just been watching. I just didn't think you need my assistance yet."

"I see." The wind stopped blowing and Ichigo jumped up from behind the building, swinging his sword down towards Gin. Gin drew his swords and blocked Ichigo's blade. Aizen's eyes widen as a chunk of the building he was standing on off was cut off. He looked down and saw Shanks drawing his saber. Shanks jumped towards Aizen and the two crossed blades. Then Isshin appeared behind Shanks, making a sign with his hand. He flicked his finger, sending air pressure towards Aizen, making him crash through several buildings.

Ichigo and Gin continued to clashed swords, blocking each other's attacks and pushing each other back. "It's been a while since I last fought, hasn't it?" Gin asked. "This time, I won't be holding back."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, getting Gin and Ichigo's attention. Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Leave this guy to me."

Next Chapter: Duel! Luffy vs. Gin!


	9. Duel! Luffy vs Gin!

Chapter 9: Duel! Luffy vs. Gin!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Aizen looked over his shoulder. "You've been watching for quite a long time. Haven't you, Gin?"_

_Gin smirked at Aizen's question and said, "You shouldn't assume that I've just been watching. I just didn't think you need my assistance yet."_

"_I see." The wind stopped blowing and Ichigo jumped up from behind the building, swinging his sword down towards Gin. Gin drew his swords and blocked Ichigo's blade. Aizen's eyes widen as a chunk of the building he was standing on off was cut off. He looked down and saw Shanks drawing his saber. Shanks jumped towards Aizen and the two crossed blades. Then Isshin appeared behind Shanks, making a sign with his hand. He flicked his finger, sending air pressure towards Aizen, making him crash through several buildings._

* * *

Ichigo and Gin continued to clashed swords, blocking each other's attacks and pushing each other back. "It's been a while since I last fought you, hasn't it?" Gin asked. "This time, I won't be holding back."

* * *

Isshin cut one of the pieces of a destroyed building in half and swung his sword at Aizen. A smirked appeared on Aizen's face as he dodges every swing. Isshin swung his sword again, causing a big explosion. Aizen jumped out of the smoke, unharmed. He looked at and saw Shanks swinging his saber down on Aizen. Aizen jumped out of the way of Shanks's attack and his hand to glow.

"Raikoho!" Aizen said and a huge explosion erupted.

* * *

"It's been a while, my young friend." Gin said to Ichigo. "…since I've crossed swords with you. Do you remember the last time we fought? It seems like it was only yesterday. When I cut Jidonbo's arm, you got very upset. Without any hesitation, you rushed in and attacked me. I remember thinking that as an opponent, you were extremely interesting."

"Sorry pal, but I don't remember." Ichigo said.

"Nice try but you're a liar. Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Take it however you want. And I'm not saying that I forgot crossing swords with you. I'm just saying I have no concept of what was in your heart. Whenever I face someone in battle, I have some idea of what they're thinking. Don't get me wrong, I'm not able to read their minds. But during the battles, I can usually why they were really fighting, what they want out of me, and if they think they're stronger than I am. After so many battles, I came to realize the stronger my opponent is, the easier it is for me to understand their heart."

"Well my friend, you're quite the poet aren't you?" Gin said.

"Don't change the subject." Ichigo said. "With you, it's an entirely different matter. Despite how I try to read you, almost nothing comes through. Even in the midst of the fight, you were completely engaged. I don't what you were thinking about but it wasn't the battle with me."

A grin appeared on Gin's face. "You know something?" he said. "At first, I thought you were an interesting kid. The fact is you're kinda creepy."

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter and said, "I don't think you're who should be calling anybody creepy."

"Fascinating, you throw everything back at opponent." Gin said. "I see why Captain Aizen interested in you." Ichigo shifted his sword, preparing to attack.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Luffy shouted, getting Gin and Ichigo's attention. Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Leave this guy to me."

"Luffy?" Ichigo said, looking at the Straw Hats captain. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Luffy said. "I can handle this guy.

"What an interesting predicament." Gin said. "Then again, I've wanted to see the power of someone with a three-hundred million beri bounty in battle. My zanpaukto, Shinso." Gin revealed his sword to Luffy. "Do you how far my blade can extend?"

"I have no idea." Luffy said bored. "It looks pretty small to me."

"The length of a hundred swords actually." Gin said. "When I was a young boy, people were very impressed. They say that I carry around a hundred bladed weapon."

"Get to the point, No Eyes." Luffy said not interested in Gin's story.

"Do you have any idea how far this blade can extend in bankai?" Gin asked.

"Should I?" Luffy said, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't come here for a quiz."

"You mean you're not even to venture a guess?" Gin said. "That's really a shame. How boring. Well, I'm actually to tell you anyway. And I'll explain it in measurements that you can understand. It can extend to 13 kilometers." Luffy's eyes widen in shock. "It must hard for you to imagine. It seems impossible right? Tell you what; I'll demonstrate it for you, all thirteen kilometers of it." Then an aura surrounds Gin's body as he took a stance, pointing his sword at Luffy. "Bankai…" Gin opened his eyes a little bit. "Kamishininoyari!"

In an instant, Luffy looked at the building and saw that they were sliced clean by Gin's bankai. He looke back at Gin and saw his sword getting closer to him. Ichigo appeared in front of Luffy and blocked the attack with his sword. Soon Ichigo was pushed back with Luffy behind him. Gin followed his sword's length and saw it blocked by Ichigo's sword.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Ichigo asked. "Don't you think one bankai is capable of stopping the other?!" Ichigo pushed Gin's bankai back with his own.

"Second Gear…" Luffy pumped his legs and steam came out of his body. Luffy stretched his arm as he rushed towards Gin. "Gum-Gum…Jet Pistol!" Luffy punched Gin with his sound speed punch, sending Gin crashing into one of the destroyed buildings. The smoke started to clear and revealed Gin still standing on the debris.

"You know something, Straw Hat?" Gin said, showing the damage of Luffy's attack with a smirk still on his face. "You're starting to become just as creepy as Ichigo. And the more I hang out with the both of you, the creepier you get." Gin extended his sword at Luffy, causing an explosion.

* * *

Rangiku's eyes slowly started to open, revealing the blue sky. She started to feel a presence that is very familiar to her. She looked to corner and saw a shadow of someone she knows all too well. 'Gin…' she thought.

* * *

Luffy was breathing heavily as he glared at Gin after nearly avoiding his attack.

"That was pretty scary." Gin said. "But it was also enlightening. That means I better deal with you and Ichigo while I'm still able." As Gin was taking his sword back, the length shortened quickly. "Otherwise, things might get troublesome."

Luffy and Ichigo's eyes widen, looking at Gin's sword. 'When did his sword shrink down?' Luffy thought. 'Did I miss it?'

"Now then, what should I do to finish you two once and for all?" Gin asked. "You easily stopped my bankai. I guess I have no choice but to engage you one-on-one. I'll start with you, Straw Hat." Ichigo rushed in, pushing Luffy out of the way and blocking Gin's said. Then they started to clash swords, each trying to gain an advantage.

"Ichigo!" Luffy shouted.

"I must say that's an impressive you have there." Gin said to Ichigo. "I feel like mine could break at any moment."

"I'm all for that!" Ichigo shouted. "Here, let me help you!" He blocked Gin's sword again.

'If my hunch is correct, he shrunk that sword to make it easier to handle. He hasn't ended his bankai.' Ichigo thought, still crossing swords with Gin. 'I have to watch his every move and fast. He point the tip of his sword at me, I could be dead.'

Ichigo's eyes widen as Gin jumped back. Gin's sword glowed and extended towards Ichigo, cutting his shoulder. Ichigo saw Gin flick his wrist to cause his blade to come down. He jumped to the side, avoiding the sword's movement.

Then Luffy appeared in front in Gin, ready to attack. "Gum-Gum…Jet Stamp!" Gin's sword quickly contracted, allowing Gin to block Luffy's attack. Gin jumped back, landing on one of the destroyed building.

"So it's just as I thought." Ichigo said, surprising Gin. "The most frightening thing about your bankai is not its length. And it's not its destructive force either. It's the speed you're able to contract. I was thinking about what you said, telling us about the length of your blade serve no purpose. In fact, not telling us would've been to your advantage. Similarly, swinging your sword around and slicing up the town serve no purpose. Attacking me or Luffy would've made much more sense strategy wise. I think you should us those things to distract us, keeping us from knowing how fast your contraction speed was. Am I wrong?"

"Not bad." Gin said, smirking. 'He figured out my strategy from my first attack and was able to apply that knowledge in dodging my second attack. That's frightening and chances are that he'll improve as the battle goes on. But he and the Straw Hat kid have a long way to go.' Gin put his sword under his armpit, holding it. "Well you figured it out, I have no choice. I'll tell you how fast Kamishininoyari can extend itself."

Gin brought his hands together and clapped very loudly. Ichigo and Luffy looked at the former Soul Reaper Captain confused.

"Did you hear that?" Gin asked. "It's 500 times that speed." Luffy and Ichigo widen their eyes in shock. "In truth of the matter is, Kamishininoyari isn't the longest zanpakuto but it is the fastest zanpakuto. Now that you know that, the both of you realize that you have no chance of winning." Gin extended his sword at the two boys and an explosion erupted.

* * *

Ishhin clashed swords with Aizen again and the two pushed each away. Shanks gave Aizen a suspicious look and said, "What's wrong Aizen? Is it my imagination or are you getting slower? Perhaps you reached your limit."

"Well now that I think about it, you may be right about my speed." Aizen said. "I may actually reached my limit. My limit as a Soul Reaper, that is."

"What are you saying?" Isshin asked.

"My soul is about to be restructured." Aizen replied.

"Not so fact, what makes you think that's happening?" Isshin questioned.

"The hogyoku is finally responding." Aizen answered. "It's beginning to understand my thoughts."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Gin's Onslaught! The Hogyoko is set in Motion!


	10. The Hogyoku is Set in Motion!

Chapter 10: Gin's Onslaught! The Hogyoko is set in Motion!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Gin put his sword under his armpit, holding it. "Well you figured it out, I have no choice. I'll tell you how fast Kamishininoyari can extend itself." _

_Gin brought his hands together and clapped very loudly. Ichigo and Luffy looked at the former Soul Reaper Captain confused._

"_Did you hear that?" Gin asked. "It's 500 times that speed." Luffy and Ichigo widen their eyes in shock. "In truth of the matter is, Kamishininoyari isn't the longest zanpakuto but it is the fastest zanpakuto. Now that you know that, the both of you realize that you have no chance of winning." Gin extended his sword at the two boys and an explosion erupted._

* * *

Luffy continues to dodge Gin's slashes but continues to back up trying to stay out of Gin's range. His eyes widen as Gin's positioned his zanpakuto like he's about to fire his bankai again and jumped back.

"You're not getting away." Gin said, following the Straw Hat boy. He swung his sword down at Luffy, moved to the side to dodge it.

"Why you?!" Luffy shouted, stretching his leg back. "Gum-Gum…" His eyes widen as Gin positioned himself again. Luffy retracted his leg and jumped back.

Gin chuckled and said, "You're awfully jumpy. What's the problem?"

"Bastard!" Luffy cursed, glaring at Gin. "I'm gonna break that stupid sword of yours."

"You're welcome to try, of course. But don't get your hopes up." Luffy charged towards Gin and an explosion erupted.

* * *

"I actually may have reached my limit." Aizen said. "My limit as a Soul Reaper, that is."

"What makes you think that's happening?" Isshin questioned.

"The hogyoku is finally responding." Aizen answered. "It's beginning to understand my thoughts."

"The hogyoku?" Shanks questioned. "That's nonsense."

"You can dismiss it like you like." Aizen said. "But I'm telling you that the hogyoku has a will of its own."

"Yeah right. It's a mass of energy, not a being." Isshin said.

"I understand your skepticism." Aizen said. "Even I had no idea that the hogyoku had its own will. That is until I became its master and began to feel to it. Tell me you two, what do you think the hogyoku's ultimate power is? You may believe that it's the power to dominate two opposing forces, the balance between hollows and soul reapers. You'll be wrong. The hogyoku's true power is the ability to manifest the desire of those around it. I'm surprised you haven't seen that."

Isshin's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess I have to spell it out for you." Aizen said, extending his hand out. "All of the amazing things that happened to Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Kisuke Urahara were simply the result of manipulation from the hogyoku. They were all manifested by the hogyoku's will. The same could be said about Monkey D. Luffy."

"What the hell do you mean?" Shanks asked.

"Kisuke Urahara mistakenly believed that the hogyoku's power was to control the boundary between hollows and soul reapers. As its creator, this is what desired its powers to be. Rukia Kuchiki, in her desire to bring Ichigo Kurosaki into the fold, passed along all of her spiritual energy to him. She lost her soul reaper powers because she was suffering from the pain of killing Kaien Shiba. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue developed special powers because deep in their hearts, they hated the fact they remained helpless while their friends were manifesting such great abilities. And finally Monkey D. Luffy, who developed modifications to his devil fruit powers not just to protect his crew, but that was aware that were more powerful and formidable enemies awaiting him as he enters the New World." Isshin and Shanks looked at Aizen with widen eyes.

"I knew about the hogyoku's power for some time now. I suppose that it is incorrect to say that I know everything about it. To be accurate, I know its ability was not to control the boundary between hollows and soul reapers as Kisuke Urahara felt it was. He misinterpreted. If that was really its power, the results would have been different. Shinji Hirako and the Vizards would have never become complete Vizards. The hollowification of Shinji Hirako and the other vizards was really nothing more than an experiment. It was a confirmation of the hogyoku's power. And in the end, it turned to be successful. The activation of the hogyoku's power turned Shinji Hirako and the other vizards into complete vizards. They wouldn't what they are today without that manipulation. And armed with my suspicions about the hogyoku's power, I had Rukia Kuchiki approach Ichigo Kurosaki with the idea that he'll become a soul reaper. If there were limits to the hogyoku's power, this would help identify them. It turns out that the hogyoku has the power to manifest the desires of those around it but if the target doesn't have the power achieve these desires, nothing significant happens. It's a very interesting dynamic filled with sodalities. It can help guide you to your goals but can't achieve them for you. Most creatures aren't strong enough to take advantage of this gift. They're able to achieve their pity wishes but don't have the vision or force of will go after their larger desires."

"Aizen, you bastard!" Isshin cursed. Then a blast came out from the side, revealing a long sword with the edge landing on the building behind Aizen.

"Now what?!" Shanks said, looking the extended sword. From the building, Ichigo pushed the long sword off. Luffy was on the ground with Second Gear worn off, watched as the long sword retracted. Luffy quickly on back to his feet and the two boys jumped on the boulders below.

"Thanks a lot, Ichigo." Luffy said. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said.

"That was a very nice move there." Gin said. "It's fascinating how well sheer luck can be."

Ichigo wiped his blood from his lip and said, "You're stupid if you think that was luck."

"I…Ichigo…Luffy…" Isshin said, looking at the two boys.

"What is it?" Ichigo shouted without looking at his father. "Leave me alone!"

"We're just getting warmed up." Luffy said. "We'll defeat him soon. We don't want you to interfere." Shanks and Isshin looked at the two and a smile appeared on their faces.

"Sorry about this Captain Aizen." Gin said. "I hope that I didn't interrupt your conversation."

"It's alright." Aizen said as a white substance came out of the Hogyoku and flowed around Aizen. "I had pretty much finished myself." Luffy, Ichigo, Isshin, and Shanks widen their eyes, looking at the substance.

"Hey, what the hell is that?!" Ichigo shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Why are you asking us?!" Shanks shouted. "We had no idea what was going on when you two came flying in! And as of this moment, we still don't know!"

"What kind of answer is that?!" Luffy shouted. "You two have been fighting the guy! Were you listening?!"

"That's not our job, smartass!" Isshin shouted. "If you want to know what's going on why don't you get him to explain it to you?!"

"It doesn't matter if you understand it or not." Aizen said, getting everyone's attention. "You can't escape its influence. You're feeling it now. Even as you try to resistance its will, it has the power to destroy the wall that separates those beings who are gods and those who are not." Then in a matter of seconds, a red light pierced through Aizen's shoulder, surprising everyone. Aizen looked over his shoulder at his attacker. "So you've come…Kisuke Urahara."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Kisuke Arrives At Last! Take Down Aizen!


	11. Kisuke Arrives At Last!

Chapter 11: Kisuke Arrives At Last! Take Down Aizen!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Then a blast came out from the side, revealing a long sword with the edge landing on the building behind Aizen. From the building, Ichigo pushed the long sword off. Luffy was on the ground with Second Gear worn off, watched as the long sword retracted._

"_That was a very nice move there." Gin said. "It's fascinating how well sheer luck can be."_

_Ichigo wiped his blood from his lip and said, "You're stupid if you think that was luck."_

"_Sorry about this Captain Aizen." Gin said. "I hope that I didn't interrupt your conversation."_

"_It's alright." Aizen said as a white substance came out of the Hogyoku and flowed around Aizen. "I had pretty much finished myself." Luffy, Ichigo, Isshin, and Shanks widen their eyes, looking at the substance._

"_It doesn't matter if you understand what it is." Aizen said, getting everyone's attention. "You can't escape its influence. You're feeling it now. Even as you try to resistance its will, it has the power to destroy the wall that separates those beings who are gods and those who are not." Then in a matter of seconds, a red light pierced through Aizen's shoulder, surprising everyone. Aizen looked over his shoulder at his attacker. "So you've come…Kisuke Urahara."_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widen, looking at Kisuke. "Where did he come from?"

"Kisuke…" Luffy said, looking at the shop owner. Isshin and Shanks looked at Kisuke widen eyes.

"Well now, it's been a while Aizen." Kisuke said, looking at Aizen.

"A hundred years or so…" Aizen said, remembering the last encounter between him and Kisuke.

"Since we last crossed paths…you've seem to adopted an interesting look."

"As you know, everything in the process of evolving tends to look ugly." Aizen said as the wound that Kisuke inflicted on Aizen was closed off as if nothing happened.

"An odd response." Kisuke said. "Who said anything about 'ugly'?" Kisuke looked at Aizen's chest and saw the hogyoku. "I see. You fused yourself with the hogyoku, haven't you?"

"I wouldn't say 'fused'." Aizen said, turning to face Kisuke. "It's more along the lines of 'subjugated'. I've subjugated the hogyoku that you cannot control."

Kisuke let out a small chuckle and said, "You're right, my friend. I couldn't control it…at the time."

"At the time?" Aizen repeated. "That's a very interesting remark Kisuke. Expect I don't believe there's a slightest shred of truth in what you're implying. I'll prove it." In an instant, Aizen flash stepped in front of Kisuke and stab him in the stomach with his sword.

"Get out of there Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm certain that you had the power to control the hogyoku, you would've done so by now." Aizen said. Then Kisuke's body started to fill up with air like a balloon around Aizen's sword and popped. Aizen widen his eyes as he felt a hand touch his back.

"Rikujokoro!" Kisuke said as rays of light shot through Aizen's chest and locked in place, binding his arms to his side. Kisuke jumped back, seeing Aizen wasn't fazed by Kisuke's trick.

Aizen's smirked and said, "Now that I think about, Yammy's battle records shows an entry that listed such an item. That's very good. I've let guard down never figuring that you would resort to such trickery." Kisuke didn't respond to the remark. "So what is it you're planning to do now after trying to tie me up with such a weak bakudo?"

"Such a weak bakudo, really?" Kisuke asked. "Well let's see how many you can take. Bakudo #63: Sajosabaku!" Kisuke extended his palm toward Aizen and rays of light appeared in the form of chains, wrapping themselves around Aizen. Kisuke retreats his palm back towards his chest. "Bakudo # 79: Kuyoshibari!" Then black orbs appeared, surrounding Aizen's body. One of the black orb appeared on top of the hogyoku, surprising Aizen.

Kisuke raised his cane and said, "Beyond the end of a thousand hands. The hand of darkness out of reach. The archer in heaven that goes unseen. Road that lights the way. Wind that ignites the embers. Converge where I point."

Aizen widen his eyes as red rays of light appeared around Kisuke, gaining more power as Kisuke continues.

"Bullets of light, bodies of eight, rays of nine, paths of heaven, treasures of speed, wheels immensity, and cannons of gray. The bow is drawn and fades in light."

"Really?" Aizen said in his normal tone. "Do you think I'll let you use such a kido? I can easily break free…"

"Too late!" Kisuke said, narrowing his eyes. "Hado # 91: Senjukotentaiho!" The red light missiles were fired towards Aizen, engulfing him in the light and causing a huge explosion. The light started to fade away, leaving the smoke.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"That's incredible." Ichigo said.

The smoke cleared, revealing nothing but the sky. "It's too bad Aizen." Kisuke said. "You went and embedded the hogyoku. It appears that you really did let your guard down. And now you'll have to pay the price."

"Exactly as I thought." A familiar voice said, surprising Kisuke. Kisuke quickly turned around and saw that some of the substance covered half of Aizen's face.

"Too slow…" Aizen said, slashing Kisuke's chest with his hand. Kisuke's eyes widen as blood came out of his chest. "I did let my guard down. But at this point, there's no longer any reason be on guard. I can feel the power. Back in the Soul Society, I realized that no one could compare to my capabilities. And now that I've subjugated the hogyoku, I've surpass even that performance potential. No matter what you attack with, it will fall short. At this point, I have no intention of dodging you kido, even at the nineties level."

"You've got it wrong." Kisuke said, making Aizen glare at him. "Standing up to my kido isn't what I meant by letting your guard down. The old you would've never adept to attack me twice without thinking it through."

Then two rings of light surround Aizen's wrist, causing Aizen to widen his eyes.

"What's happening?" Aizen whispered.

"You've been sealed." Kisuke said. "I've sealed all of the outlets of spirit energy. You know, the one that are on the wrists of every Soul Reaper. Without any energy, you'll be incinerated from the inside by your own spirit energy." A purple light started to swirl around the hogyoku and got bigger, surrounding Aizen. The light grew brighter, engulfing Aizen and making a huge explosion. Kisuke looked at the light and floated down to the ground.

"Did you defeat him?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not over yet." Kisuke said.

"What are talking about?" Luffy asked confused.

"It would be child's play if that was all it took to defeat him. We could laugh him as him off as soon sort of odd monster. He'll break out of that trap in no time." Everyone turned their attention to the blinding light and saw a dark shadow inside of it. The hogyoku was the first thing that was seen in the light. Then a sword was seen coming out of the light with its wielder behind it.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed.

"Wha…What in the world…is that?" Ichigo said with widen eyes. They watched as Aizen came out of the light. His body was covered from head-to-toe with the white substance leaving but purple eyes showing through the white.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Aizen + Hogyoku! The Most Heinous Combination of Brains and Power!


	12. Aizen Plus Hogyoku!

Chapter 12: Aizen + Hogyoku! The Most Heinous Combination of Brains and Power!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_You've got it wrong." Kisuke said, making Aizen glare at him. "Standing up to my kido isn't what I meant by letting your guard down. The old you would've never adept to attack me twice without thinking it through." _

_Then two rings of light surround Aizen's wrist, causing Aizen to widen his eyes. _

"_What happening?" Aizen whispered._

"_You've been sealed." Kisuke said. "I've sealed all of the outlets of spirit energy. You know, the one that are on the wrists of every Soul Reaper. Without any energy, you'll be incinerated from the inside by your own spirit energy." A purple light started to swirl around the hogyoku and got bigger, surrounding Aizen. The light grew brighter, engulfing Aizen and making a huge explosion. Kisuke looked at the light and floated down to the ground._

"_Did you defeat him?" Ichigo asked._

"_It's not over yet." Kisuke said._

"_What are talking about?" Luffy asked confused._

"_It would be child's play if that was all it took to defeat him. We could laugh him as him off as soon sort of odd monster. He'll break out of that trap in no time." Everyone turned their attention to the blinding light and saw a dark shadow inside of it. The hogyoku was the first thing that was seen in the light. Then a sword was seen coming out of the light with its wielder behind it._

"_Damn it!" Luffy cursed._

"_Wha…What in the world…is that?" Ichigo said with widen eyes. _

* * *

They watched as Aizen came out of the light. His body was covered from head-to-toe with the white substance leaving but purple eyes showing through the white. The purple light dispersed and Aizen landed inside the gap between Kisuke and Ichigo.

Aizen looked at his wrist and said, "You used the nineties level kido as decoy to lure me in to attacking. And you used a spell you developed to incinerate me from the inside." Aizen turn to face Kisuke as he stabs his sword to the ground. "It was a bold plan and it almost worked. If it hasn't been for me, who subjugated the hogyoku, the battle would probably be over by now." He dug into his wrist and pulled out the rings of light and disperses them into dust. "But unfortunately for you, the hogyoku that you created exceeds your ability to understand it. As a result, the technique you created in anticipation of battling me is a failure. It has no effect on me."

Kisuke raised his cane horizontally in front of him and unsheathed his sword. Luffy was about to take a step forwards but held back when he saw Ichigo's hand in front of him.

"Your spell didn't work so now you're coming at me with your sword?" Aizen questioned. Kisuke didn't respond but removed the curve part of the cane from his sword's hilt. "As you wish…" Aizen grabbed the hilt of his sword pulled it out of the ground.

Then Isshin and Shanks charged towards Aizen while his back is turned. They swung their blades down on Aizen but they were stopped by his foot. Aizen kicked of their swords, making the wielders lose their balance. Kisuke swung his sword towards Aizen but was blocked by Aizen's sword. Aizen swung a kick at Isshin, who quickly blocked with his forearm. Aizen easily pushed the both of them off, they quickly regained their balance and pulled on a blue chain wrapped around Aizen's wrist and foot.

"What nonsense is this? Do you really think these chains will hold me?" Then a tanned woman with long purple hair appeared, jumping up and crashing down on Aizen.

"You…" Aizen looked at the woman who has fist on his chest. "Yoruichi!" At a high speed, Yoruichi started to punch down on Aizen's body, creating a huge explosion. The last remaining buildings that were standing soon followed the destroyed.

Kisuke and Isshin relaxed their hold as the smoke started to clear, revealed Yoruichi's fist on Aizen's back. His body stamped into the ground.

"Did it work?" Yoruichi asked. "Is he unconscious?"

"Look out, Yoruichi!" Shanks shouted. "Get out of there!" Yoruichi widened her eyes as a blast came out of Aizen's body, destroying the armor on her left foot. She jumped back to where Kisuke is, landing on one knee.

Aizen stood from his spot with creaking around the hogyoku where Yoruichi attacked him. "What's the matter?" he taunted as a gust of wind revolved around his body. "You're not done already, are you? You better make your next move quickly. I plan to crush your compatriots, one at a time until none of them are left standing." He started to walk towards Kisuke and Yoruichi. "The number of methods you contrive to defeat me are proof of your imagination and strength of will." He stopped in his tracks. "At the same time, they represent the desperation you're feeling as you try to overcome my superior power. As you're about to find out, there's no way you can stop me. But feel free to mount your next attack, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and of course 'Red Hair' Shanks &amp; Isshin Kurosaki."

Ichigo and Luffy looked on with anger on their faces. Ichigo tightened the grip of his zanpakuto as Luffy balled his fists, ready to punch everything in sight. But these expressions didn't go unnoticed as Gin looked at the two boys.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi and said, "Well, this presents a problem." Yoruichi looked at her friend confused. "This iron armor was constructed and made to use against the hierro. I didn't think that it would be destroyed so easily."

Yoruichi glared Kisuke. "What are you saying?" she questioned. "From your tone, you're implying that it's my fault."

"No, you're not to blame." Kisuke said, putting on a playful smile. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did Mister!" Yoruichi got up, ready to punch Kisuke in the face. "You're trying to say that it's my fault because I let my guard down!" Kisuke's playful turned into a nervous one as Yoruichi gave him a death glare. "Well listen to me, you didn't put enough thought into this armor when you originally constructed it. Which means it's all your fault for not being imaginative enough when you conceived of it in the first place!"

"Ok, I get it." Kisuke said. "It's all my fault. Take it easy."

Aizen looked at the foot where Yoruichi's armor was destroyed. "I see." He said, causing the argument to stop. "You overlooked the fact that your leg remains intact after being hit by me. It proves that they are special."

"You're talking about my legs?" Yoruichi said, showing her leg. Kisuke put his fan over his mouth, trying to cover up a laugh. Yourichi glared at Kisuke and punched him in the face through his fan. "What's so funny, smartass?!"

"Damn it!" Kisuke cursed. "You hurt my nose!" Isshin and Shanks looked the two with a sweat drop. Aizen started to move again, causing all attention to turn on him.

"There's no need to make a scene." Aizen said. "It's meaningless to argue on whether or not if the armor is adequate. If a single swing was enough to a make a piece disappear, then three more swings should be enough to destroy it all completely."

"He took the bait." Kisuke whispered.

"Just like you thought." Yoruichi replied.

"Are you good to go?"

"What do you think you're dealing with here? All I have to do is to hit him with something besides my left leg." Then in an instant, Aizen appeared next to her and kicked her into the air.

"Don't lose your balance!" Kisuke shouted. Aizen swung his sword at Kisuke and Kisuke quickly blocked it with his sword. Isshin charged towards Aizen, ready to cut down. Aizen pushed Kisuke away and crossed blades with Isshin, only to have Shanks appear behind him, ready to strike. Aizen pushed Isshin away and connected swords with Shanks. Then the other three rushed towards Aizen giving an attack from different direction. But Aizen let out another blast, pushing off all of his opponent, making Isshin, Kisuke, and Shanks slide away from the target and Yoruichi crash into a building.

Both Ichigo and Luffy looked on with widen eyes at the power that Aizen possesses. "What yourselves, you two." Gin said from behind. "Your backs and necks are wide open." Ichigo and Luffy turned around to face Gin.

"Psyched you out, didn't I?" Gin said. "I was just messing with you." He sat down on the boulder behind him. "How about we take a little break?"

"W...What are you talking about?" Ichigo growled.

"Take a load off." Gin said. "Let's watch the action."

Yoruichi jumped out of the building she was thrown into a prepared to hit Aizen with her armored fist. Aizen felt something tugging the wrist that he holding his zanpakuto and saw Kisuke pulling on it with a chain. Yoruichi threw a punch but Aizen caught it with his free hand.

"It's useless." He said, looking at Yoruichi. Isshin and Shanks appeared behind Yoruichi, ready to strike him. "You're wasting your time." Aizen used the chain and threw Kisuke into Yoruichi, Isshin, and Shanks.

* * *

"They won't defeat him." Gin said. "I've been working with Captain Aizen for a long time now but I've never seen him effective as this. Of course, I didn't know he had fused with the hogyoku which may have given him a whole new level of power. You two probably don't realize it yet but there's nothing either of you can do to stop him. He's going to kill all of you, no matter what you do. It's only a matter of time."

"There's no way we'll going to let that happen." Luffy said, glaring at Gin.

"That's no surprise. It's pretty much what I figured you'll say."

"There's no telling what Aizen is capable off." Ichigo said, glaring at Gin as well. "And he probably doesn't need you either now that he's this powerful."

Gin didn't respond, thinking about Ichigo's words. He stood up and said, "Well I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to say that. In fact the way you said it leads me to believe that you're not expecting to survive this battle." Ichigo and Luffy widen their eyes to what Gin said. "Maybe somewhere deep inside you, you've given up any hope of being able to win this fight." Gin took out his zanpakuto. "My, my, that's truly pathetic. I was hoping that you would be better than that. But you two really just kids. You two are weak inside. I couldn't possibly let Captain Aizen waste his time fighting cowards like you." Gin placed the hilt of his sword near his chest.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Kamshininoyari: Buto!" Gin's blade extended instantly, making Ichigo and Luffy jump out of the way in different direction. Ichigo looked at Gin's zanpakuto and saw that it's back to its original size.

'That was so fast.' Ichigo thought.

Gin turned his sword towards Luffy and said, "Kamishininoyari: Butorenjin!" A huge extension of Gin's sword was fired was towards Luffy, creating a huge explosion.

"Luffy!" Ichigo shouted.

Luffy jumped out of the smoke, charging towards Gin with his arm stretched out. "Bastard!" Luffy shouted. "I had it with you!"

* * *

Izuru started to stir after the surprise attack from Aizen. "Captain…Ichimaru…" he said, slowly raising his head. He heard footsteps behind one of the buildings. He saw Rangiku running from the alley way. "Rangiku?"

Rangiku tries to run faster but the wound that was inflicted to her earlier kept her from doing so. 'Gin…' she thought as she holds on to her injured his side and felt her pace slowing down. 'I'll be the one to stop you.'

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy's out stretched started to twist around itself. "…Rifle!" Luffy launched his fist at Gin but was blocked at the flat of Gin's sword.

"Way too soft." Gin said with a smirk.

* * *

Kisuke, Shanks, Isshin, and Yoruichi charged towards Aizen again from all sides, ready to strike him down. Then the hogyoku let out of pulse like a heartbeat.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Unbeatable Powers! Aizen's True Form is Revealed!


	13. Unbeatable Powers!

Chapter 13: Unbeatable Powers! Aizen's True Form is Revealed!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Aizen stood from his spot with creaking around the hogyoku where Yoruichi attacked him. "What's the matter?" he taunted as a gust of wind revolved around his body. "You're not done already, are you? You better make your next move quickly. I plan to crush your compatriots, one at a time until none of them are left standing." He started to walk towards Kisuke and Yoruichi. "The number of methods you contrive to defeat me are proof of your imagination and strength of will." He stopped in his tracks. "At the same time, they represent the desperation you're feeling as you try to overcome my superior power. As you're about to find out, there's no way you can stop me. But feel free to mount your next attack."_

"_It's meaningless to argue on whether or not if the armor is adequate. If a single swing was enough to a make a piece disappear, then three more swings should be enough to destroy it all completely."_

_Then in an instant, Aizen appeared next to her and kicked her into the air._

"_Don't lose your balance!" Kisuke shouted. Aizen swung his sword at Kisuke and Kisuke quickly blocked it with his sword. Isshin charged towards Aizen, ready to cut down. Aizen pushed Kisuke away and crossed blades with Isshin, only to have Shanks appear behind him, ready to strike. Aizen pushed Isshin away and connected swords with Shanks. Then the other three rushed towards Aizen giving an attack from different direction. But Aizen let out another blast, pushing off all of his opponent, making Isshin, Kisuke, and Shanks slide away from the target and Yoruichi crash into a building._

_Both Ichigo and Luffy looked on with widen eyes at the power that Aizen possesses. "What yourselves, you two." Gin said from behind. "Your backs and necks are wide open." Ichigo and Luffy turned around to face Gin._

"_Psyched you out, didn't I?" Gin said. "I was just messing with you. Maybe somewhere deep inside you, you've given up any hope of being able to win this fight." Gin took out his zanpakuto. "My, my, that's truly pathetic. I was hoping that you would be better than that. But you two really just kids. You two are weak inside. I couldn't possibly let Captain Aizen waste his time fighting cowards like you." Gin placed the hilt of his sword near his chest._

"_What are you doing?" Ichigo asked._

"_Kamshininoyari: Buto!" Gin's blade extended instantly, making Ichigo and Luffy jump out of the way in different direction. Ichigo looked at Gin's zanpakuto and saw that it's back to its original size._

'_That was so fast.' Ichigo thought. _

_Gin turned his sword towards Luffy and said, "Kamishininoyari: Butorenjin!" A huge extension of Gin's sword was fired was towards Luffy, creating a huge explosion. _

* * *

Ichigo quickly hollowified and charged towards Gin as black spirit energy coated his blade. "You leave me no choice." Gin said.

'I'm in his range.' Ichigo thought, remember what Gin's bankai can do. 'His zanpakuto's greatest strength is that it could attack at any time, no matter what the distance between it and its opponent. It also acts like a defensive tool, preventing any opponent to mount an attack. If I could only get closer to him, I must find a way to break through.'

"You may be hoping to come up with a plan but it's useless." Gin said, firing his bankai at Ichigo. Ichigo swung his sword, blocking the sharp end of the zanpakuto. "Well…not too bad." Ichigo moved to the side, letting the blade cut a piece of his mask. He continued to charge forward, surprising Gin and fired a Getsuga at him. Gin opened his eyes, letting Ichigo's attack him.

Ichigo breathed heavily as smoke cleared the air. "You were so close." A voice said, making Ichigo widen his eyes. The smoke cleared and revealed Gin with his usual smile. "But I'm still here and I'm guessing you took your best shot." Ichigo's body tensed up, not knowing what Gin could do to now. "So you thought you might be able to stop by unleashing a hollowified Getsuga Tensho after getting inside my Shinso's range. But there's basic you don't seem to understand yet."

"What's that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Earlier on, you blocked with your zanpakuto. But you honestly think that I can't do the same to stop attack." A smirk appeared on Gin's face. "How naïve." Gin's blade glowed again and extended itself towards Ichigo. The smirk on Gin's face disappeared, seeing Ichigo's hollow mask fly up and break in half.

* * *

Isshin and Kisuke swung their swords towards Aizen only for him to block them with ease. "You're not even going to try dodging our attacks, huh?" Kisuke said.

"He underestimates us." Isshin said as he and Kisuke flash steps away from Aizen. Yoruichi flew towards Aizen, throwing a punch at him. Shanks appeared behind Aizen, swinging his sword at him. Aizen caught Yoruichi's hand and blocked Shanks's sword without any effort at all.

"My turn." Aizen said. He pushed Shanks back with his sword and used that sword to slash the armor on Yoruichi's hand, destroying it. Yoruichi saw the armor on her hand destroyed and quickly jumped back. "Too bad. You failed strike a decisive blow. But then again if any of your attack were to get through to me, I think it's doubtful that they would have enough power to seriously wound me."

* * *

Izuru started to stir after the surprise attack from Aizen. "Captain…Ichimaru…" he said, slowly raising his head. He heard footsteps behind one of the buildings. He saw Rangiku running from the alley way. "Rangiku?" Izuru tried to get up but the wound that Aizen dealt him opened up, preventing him from moving. "Rangiku! Don't do it! Don't throw your life away!" Then the wound on Rangiku's side he try to heal after Ayon's attack. 'I healed you enough to barely keep you alive. There's no way you possibly fight in your current condition. Stop! You'll kill yourself!'

* * *

On one knee, Ichigo tried to catch his breath.

"How pathetic." Gin said, looking at Ichigo. "I don't remember you being so weak. Even your mask is fragile. Is that the best your hollowification can do? At least in the past, you were bit more intimidating." Ichigo looked at Gin, annoying by what he said. "Oh well…we're through. Get going." Ichigo widen his eyes at Gin's words.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi.

Yorichi glared at him and said, "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to? You saw what happened when I punched with you half-ass glove. That gear of yours is completely worthless."

Kisuke smirked and said, "I know. I'm sorry." The smirk vanished when he noticed Aizen was looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Just at you." Aizen said. "Acting like you're concerned must be a part of your strategy."

"Didn't you say you weren't going to be on guard?" Kisuke asked.

"I'm not on guard. I'm just observing." Aizen said. "In the soul society, you were the only one who's intelligent surpassed my own. Even if our strengths are no longer equal, I still find you interesting."

"You're putting me on a pedestal." Kisuke points his zanpakuto at Aizen. "Nowadays, I'm just a small time candy store owner. Hado #32: Okasen!" A wide, horizontal blast of energy was fired towards Aizen. Aizen put his sword up, easily blocking the kido attack.

"You should know a kido at the thirties level will have no effect on me. The fact that you used it could only mean one thing…" Aizen slashed the kido away, revealing Yoruichi charging towards him. Aizen narrowed his eyes. "You're predictable." Yoruichi threw a punch with her other armored arm but it was blocked by Aizen's elbow. "You appear to enjoy using the same attacks." Yoruichi threw a punch with her exposed fist and started to throw a barrage of rapid-fire punches at Aizen only for Aizen to block them with no effort. "Don't you see it? No matter how punches you throw at me, you can't defeat me with your blows."

"Shunko!" Yoruichi shouted. Her fists started to glow and she punched Aizen towards the ground, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed Aizen with cracks on his head and neck. He looked up and saw Yoruichi ready to strike him again. Yoruichi threw a punch but Aizen caught it with ease.

"I said, you can't defeat me." Aizen said.

Kiskue appeared behind Aizen as his sword glow a magenta color. "Shibari Benihime!" A black net appeared his zanpakuto, landing on Aizen's body.

"Do you really think you can bind me down with this?" Aizen said, looking at Kisuke.

Kisuke stabbed his sword into the net and said, "Hiasobi Benihime: Juzutsunagi!" Small black orbs appeared on the net with flames out of them, trailing their way towards Aizen. As they reached their target, a huge tower of flames was unleashed.

"Don't make me laugh." Aizen said, inside the flames. "Is this the best you can do?" Shanks charged towards Aizen, swinging his sword at Aizen. Aizen blocked the attack with his sword. Then he felt the ground crack below him, due to Shanks's haki. "You think that you four can hurt me?" Shanks smirked and jumped back, revealing Isshin readying his sword to deal some damage.

"Getsuga…Tensho!" Isshin swung his sword, releasing a blue wave of energy at Aizen.

Kisuke landed behind Isshin and said, "Did that work?"

"I don't know." Isshin replied. "Since he's taken that form, Aizen's spiritual pressure has been unreadable. I know he's freakishly powerful but when we attack or slash at him, it feels like there's nothing there. It's creepy. The only one who can precede Aizen's power right now is someone who's at the same level he is." Then a leg came out of the attack, causing both of them to widen their eyes. They looked inside the Getsuga and saw Aizen walking to them.

"That was quite a fine sword attack." Aizen said. "Now I can counter that attack as well."

Isshin looked at Aizen and saw a huge crack on the left side of Aizen's face, showing the inside which is filled a purple glow.

'What's going on?' Isshin thought. 'What is that in there?'

"I think it's time. It's time that you finally understand my power." Aizen slashed his sword and a huge explosion erupted.

* * *

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder saw a purple from where the explosion erupted.

"You're easily distracted." Gin said, getting Ichigo's attention. "You turned your back on me. Well it looks like your Getsuga Tensho has reached and lost its effectiveness. It doesn't work. It wasn't able to stop me or Captain Aizen. He took a direct hit and was unaffected by it. How sad. You're out of moves. Hollowification and Getsuga Tensho, neither one of them were remotely successful. So I say it's hopeless." Gin jumped down from the boulder he was standing on. "We won't be in this position if I thought that you had something up your sleeve. But you don't have anything else now, do you? Face the facts; you're no warrior or soul reaper or a hollow. You're not a human either. But there you sit confused, thinking you defeat an opponent that your comrades lost to."

Ichigo looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with Gin.

"For your own good, you should go." Ichigo's head snapped towards him. "I'm not interested in you anymore. You don't want to die yet, do you? The way you are now, you would disappoint Captain Aizen." Gin noticed Ichigo's eyes shaking. "You're afraid. He's got you scarred. By now you must understand how much real power he possesses, don't you?" Ichigo went down to all fours, angry with himself for showing fear to his enemy.

Gin walked towards him, taking out his zanpakuto. "You had your last warning. If you still won't leave, I will have to kill you right now." He pointed his sword at Ichigo. He looked up at the ex-Soul Reaper with widen eyes. Then a foot came out of nowhere, kicking in the face and sending him back a few feet. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder saw Luffy retracting his foot.

"Luffy!" Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?!" Luffy shouted, looking at Ichigo. "You're seriously going to listen to this guy." Ichigo looked away, breaking eye contract.

"Well, I wondered what happened to you Straw Hat." Gin said, getting Luffy's attention. Gin wiped the blood from his lip. "I see. You were getting some strength back while I had my fun with Ichigo. A surprisingly wise move from someone like you but it would do little good. Just like with Ichigo, you don't stand a chance against Captain Aizen."

"You wanna bet?" Luffy said. Then a huge explosion erupted behind him and Ichigo. They looked behind their shoulders and saw Aizen with the same cracks on his body.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Battle is Over! Ichigo Raises the White Flag!


	14. Ichigo Raises the White Flag!

Chapter 14: The Battle is Over! Ichigo Raises the White Flag!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Getsuga…Tensho!" Isshin swung his sword, releasing a blue wave of energy at Aizen. _

_Kisuke landed behind Isshin and said, "Did that work?"_

"_I don't know." Isshin replied. "Since he's taken that form, Aizen's spiritual pressure has been unreadable. I know he's freakishly powerful but when we attack or slash at him, it feels like there's nothing there. It's creepy. The only one who can precede Aizen's power right now is someone who's at the same level he is." Then a leg came out of the attack, causing both of them to widen their eyes. They looked inside the Getsuga and saw Aizen walking to them._

"_That was quite a fine sword attack." Aizen said. "Now I can counter that attack as well."_

_Isshin looked at Aizen and saw a huge crack on the left side of Aizen's face, showing the inside which is filled a purple glow._

'_What's going on?' Isshin thought. 'What is that in there?'_

"_I think it's time. It's time that you finally understand my power." Aizen slashed his sword and a huge explosion erupted._

_Gin walked towards him, taking out his zanpakuto. "You had your last warning. If you still won't leave, I will have to kill you right now." He pointed his sword at Ichigo. He looked up at the ex-Soul Reaper with widen eyes. Then a foot came out of nowhere, kicking in the face and sending him back a few feet. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder saw Luffy retracting his foot._

"_Luffy!" Ichigo whispered._

"_Ichigo, what's wrong with you?!" Luffy shouted, looking at Ichigo. "You're seriously going to listen to this guy." Ichigo looked away, breaking eye contract. _

"_Well, I wondered what happened to you Straw Hat." Gin said, getting Luffy's attention. Gin wiped the blood from his lip. "I see. You were getting some strength back while I had my fun with Ichigo. A surprisingly wise move from someone like you but it would do little good. Just like with Ichigo, you don't stand a chance against Captain Aizen."_

* * *

"You wanna bet?" Luffy said. Then a huge explosion erupted behind him and Ichigo. They looked behind their shoulders and saw Aizen with the same cracks on his body. Soon after the explosion, four bodies crashed down to the ground.

"Dad…" Ichigo whispered, looking at his defeated father. He looked over at Kisuke and Yoruichi, who were also defeated. "Kisuke…Yoruichi…"

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted at the defeated Emperor.

Aizen looked his subordinate and said. "Gin, what were you about to do them?"

"I thought I would test their strengths a little." Gin answered with a playful shrug.

"I see." Aizen turned around and started to walk away from them. "Open the senkaimon. We'll head to the Real Karakura Town in Sabaody." Ichigo and Luffy widen their eyes when Aizen said that. "There won't be any need to destroy the Tenkaiketchu. We create the oken and take down the palace from there."

"Right." Gin said, drawing his zanpakuto and following him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Luffy shouted, charging towards Aizen. But his actions came to a halt as white fragments started to fell from Aizen's face.

Gin stopped as well, seeing the fragments come down from Aizen. "Captain Aizen…"

"Ah!" Aizen said, stopping his tracks. "It seems that I'm at the end of the Chrysalis Stage, in perfect timing too. I will now have the pleasure of seeing the end of the Soul Society with my own eyes." He looked at the two boys, showing them his cold purple eyes. His hair grew longer as well, reaching the middle of his back.

Gin pressed his zanpakuto in the air, turning it like it's a key. "Unlock." Two round shoji doors appeared in front of him and Aizen, and opened up.

"I've decide to leave you two here." Aizen said, looking over at Ichigo and Luffy. "Once everything has ended, you will be devoured." Aizen walked into the senkaimon with Gin following him.

"I said you're not going anywhere, you bastards!" Luffy shouted, charging towards the Senkaimon. He ran as fast as he could but the doors soon closed and disappeared. Luffy looked down the ground, his balled in anger. "Damn it!"

'What's happening?' Ichigo thought, his eyes is still in shock. 'What does this mean?'

"Ichigo! Straw Hat!" A familiar voice shouted behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and his father getting back up. "So why are you two just standing there? Ichigo, open the Senkaimon!"

"Dad…" Ichigo whispered.

* * *

Aizen and Gin stood in the dark hall of the Precipice World, looking at the blackness and the purple melting down. "The Precipice World…" he whispered. "This place holds…so many memories."

"That it does." Gin said. Then they heard a rumbling sound heading in their direction at a very fast pace.

Aizen looked behind his shoulder and saw a creature coated in purple slime coming towards them. "It's the cleaner." He said.

"Well that's not good." Gin said, shaking his head. "We better get going, Captain Aizen." A smirk appeared on Aizen's face as he walked to the creature. "Seriously Captain, we really should leave now. That thing exists on the side of reason, immune to spirit energy. It's not something you can stop by using force." He noticed at the cleaner is getting closer to them. "Captain Aizen!?"

Aizen's eyes started to glow, causing the creature to explode. Gin covered his face from the force of the explosion and then looked at Aizen.

"What are you so afraid of, Gin?" Aizen questioned. "Reason exists primarily for those who count on it to survive." Aizen walked pass Gin, down the dark hallway. "Well, shall we go…toward the end of all reason?"

* * *

"Dad…" Ichigo whispered as his father walked towards him.

Isshin laid his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Let's go. We have to protect Karakura Town." He looked over at Luffy. "Straw Hat, you're coming with us." Luffy nodded and ran towards Isshin and Ichigo.

Isshin looked his Ichigo, who's not moving a muscle. He headbutted him and tightened his grip around his shoulder. "Didn't you hear me?! I said we are going to protect Karakura Town!"

Ichigo looked down at the ground and said, "There's no way. There's just no way that's going to work."

"We don't know for sure that it's hopeless!" Luffy shouted at Ichigo.

"I know it!" Ichigo shouted back. "And don't act like you don't know it! We can't beat that level of power! There's no way!"

Isshin's eyes widen when Ichigo said. He returned to his usual expression and let go of Ichigo's shoulder. "I see." He said, getting the boy's attention. "So you're really able to comprehend Aizen's spirit energy, huh?" Isshin walked pass, leaving a confused Ichigo. "Let's go."

Ichigo looked at his father walk away and came to stop. "Aren't you coming?" Ichigo's eyes shifted back to the ground.

Luffy balled his fists and punched Ichigo to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled. "Are you just staying here because you think can't protect anything at all!? If you don't go, then everybody lives in that town, they'll die by that bastard Aizen's hand! Is that what you want!?"

Ichigo's eyes widen as images his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, appeared in his head. Then images of Mizuiro, Keigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Kon, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, and everyone that Ichigo met in the past appeared in his head. Ichigo got back up to his feet, wiping the blood off of his lip. "Thanks Luffy, I needed that." He said, regaining his courage. "You're right." He looked over at his father. "Open the Senkaimon!"

* * *

A Senkaimon opened up Sabaody as Aizen stepped out of it. He looked around at the surroundings, seeing the huge bubbles floating the sky and the giant

"Karakura Town is that way." Aizen said. "We're turned around."

"Why are you making it sound like this my fault?" Gin said. "It was your playing around that threw us off from our original destination, Captain."

Aizen looked at Gin, and then looked towards their destination. "You're right." He said. "Sorry for that. Well, let's start walking."

* * *

In the Precise World, Ichigo led the way as he, Luffy, and Isshin ran though the dark hallway towards Sabaody. Isshin looked around noticing something off.

"Wait you two, stop!" Isshin shouted.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he and Luffy came to complete stop. "Aren't we in a hurry here?"

"Something's wrong." Isshin answered. "There's no sign of the cleaner."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy confused.

"The cleaner?" Ichigo repeated. "You mean the spirit energy train-like thing?"

"Yeah." Isshin said. "Usually, a Soul Reaper can't do anything at all against the cleaner. But by the traces of spiritual pressure, I say Aizen did something."

"So is it bad if that cleaner thing isn't here?" Luffy asked.

"If we leave like this, it isn't good." Isshin said. "But right now, it's good for us. As its name suggest, the Precise World is on the edge. It's a place isolated temporally and spatially from both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. The cleaner exists to limit those who enter from staying here for too long. But right now, it's not here. Luffy, head towards Sabaody and try to prevent Aizen from entering Karakura Town. Ichigo, you'll stay here with me so I can be able to teach in this place."

"To teach me?" Ichigo asked confused. "Teach me what?"

Isshin turned towards Ichigo and said, "You must learn the final Getsuga Tensho."

"The final…Getsuga Tensho?"

* * *

In Grove 41, wearing the Thousand Sunny is docked, Duval looking up at the sky as the wind blows through the island.

'Why do I get this feeling like something bad is going to happen?' Duval thought, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

In Grove 13, Shakky was cleaning up her bar until she looked outside her window. Her eyes widen at what she saw.

"What in the…" She said. She ran to the outside to get a better look. It was Karakura Town, outside of her bar. "W…What is this?!" She walked around the town, looking at the residents laying on the ground unconscious.

'What's going on here?' She thought. 'Why are all of these people on the ground?' She came to a complete stop when she noticed someone started to move. The boy got on all fours, grabbing his head.

"What happened?" the boy asked. "Why was I just lying on the ground?"

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Shakky asked the boy.

The boy looked up at Shakky and asked, "Who are you?"

Outside of the town, Aizen and Gin continued to walk towards their destination with evil intentions in their minds.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Secret Plan to Turn the Tables! Tensa Zangetsu Make an Appearance!


	15. Tensa Zangetsu Makes an Appearance!

Chapter 15: The Secret Plan to Turn the Tables! Tensa Zangetsu Make an Appearance!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_In the Precise World, Ichigo led the way as he, Luffy, and Isshin ran though the dark hallway towards Sabaody. Isshin looked around noticing something off._

"_Wait you two, stop!" Isshin shouted._

"_What?" Ichigo asked as he and Luffy came to complete stop. "Aren't we in a hurry here?"_

"_Something's wrong." Isshin answered. "There's no sign of the cleaner."_

"_The cleaner?" Ichigo repeated. "You mean the spirit energy train-like thing?"_

"_Yeah." Isshin said. "Usually, a Soul Reaper can't do anything at all against the cleaner. But by the traces of spiritual pressure, I say Aizen did something."_

"_So is it bad if that cleaner thing isn't here?" Luffy asked._

"_If we leave like this, it isn't good." Isshin said. "But right now, it's good for us. As its name suggest, the Precise World is on the edge. It's a place isolated temporally and spatially from both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. The cleaner exists to limit those who enter from staying here for too long. But right now, it's not here. Luffy, head towards Sabaody and try to prevent Aizen from entering Karakura Town. Ichigo, you'll stay here with me so I can be able to teach in this place."_

"_To teach me?" Ichigo asked confused. "Teach me what?"_

_Isshin turned towards Ichigo and said, "You must learn the final Getsuga Tensho."_

"_The final…Getsuga Tensho?"_

_In Grove 13, Shakky was cleaning up her bar until she looked outside her window. Her eyes widen at what she saw. _

"_What in the…" She said. She ran to the outside to get a better look. It was Karakura Town, outside of her bar. "W…What is this?!" She walked around the town, looking at the residents laying on the ground unconscious. _

'_What's going on here?' She thought. 'Why are all of these people on the ground?' She came to a complete stop when she noticed someone started to move. The boy got on all fours, grabbing his head._

"_What happened?" the boy asked. "Why was I just lying here?"_

_Outside of the town, Aizen and Gin continued to walk towards their destination with evil intentions in their minds._

* * *

"The Final…Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's right." Isshin said, looking at Ichigo with a straight face.

"And you want to teach it to me in this place?" Ichigo asked. "Why do it here?"

"The Precipice World is disconnected space and it is surrounded by multiple layers of temporal torrents." Isshin explained. He looked at the two boys and saw confused looks on their faces.

"I don't get it." Luffy said confused.

"You two don't have to know what that means." Isshin said. "To put it simply, the density of time in here is overwhelming higher than the density of time outside. The difference is unbelievable. The time one year passes in our world, two thousand years would pass by in here."

"What?!" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Besides being the pathway to the World of the Living, the Precipice World is used to place exiled criminals. That's the reason why the Restricted Current and the Cleaner exists. If the Restricted Current snares you, escape from it is impossible and death is eminent. If the Cleaner come in contact with you, you'll be hurled from the present and be thrown your original time exits. That's was the reason for it being several days from when you first entered the Soul Society, Ichigo. It was result of the Cleaner pursuing you. You were lucky that Kisuke had technical skill skew thing. Thanks to him, you arrived in shift of a few days. Originally, you would've been thrown centuries off course and rapid flow of time would have killed you. But right now, the Cleaner is not here. It's the perfect opportunity to gain time. Since time in the Precipice World is two thousand times denser than it is in our world, if you train for two thousand hours here, only one hour would've gone by outside. There's no way sealing off the Cleaner in the Soul Society but there is a way to stop the Restricted Current." Isshin sneaked his hand in his kimono and took out four small dragger with a rope tied to each end. He threw two draggers to each side at the purple slime, stopping it from flowing down. He put the ropes on his wrists and fastens them.

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy said, looking at the draggers.

"We call this process Realm Fixation." Isshin continued. "Usually it's accomplished by having a group of low ranking Soul Reapers pull together their spirit energy and fixate the Restricted Current. But I can fixate it by myself. I'll hold the Restricted Current until my spirit energy is used up. By my estimation, that should give you about two thousand hours in here. So that would give you a little short of three months. Use that time to get an answer."

"An answer?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. Find out what works. Get your sword Zangetsu to tell you what final is for you." Isshin looked at Luffy. "Luffy, head towards Sabody and stop Aizen from destroying Karakura Town. Do whatever you have to give Ichigo enough time to get the answer he needs."

Luffy narrowed his eyes and nodded to Isshin's request.

* * *

In the real Karakura Town, Keigo looked at the woman in front of him and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shakky." The woman said, idenitifing herself. "And you are?"

"I'm Keigo Asano." Keigo answered. He looked around and saw everyone around him laying on the ground unconscious. "What the…What happened?! What's going on?! Why is everyone asleep?!"

"That's what I want to know." Shakky said.

Keigo looked up at the sky and saw some giant bubbles floating over the buildings. "What's with the giant bubbles floating in the sky?"

"You're in Sabaody Archipelago." Shakky answered.

"Saba…what?" Keigo asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Shakky said. "Right now, let's head to my bar. It's not too far from here. There I need to explain everything you know." Keigo nodded and picked up his book bag.

Shakky led the way with Keigo following her, looking around the city. "What's going on here?" he said. "Is this some sort of joke?" He continued to look around in the cars, buildings, on the streets to find everyone unconscious. "Everyone in the streets is asleep. And none of the traffic lights and cars are working." Keigo started to run in front of Shakky. "This is so weird! This isn't a dream and it's not a movie either. It looks the world is come to an end! Hey is there anybody awake anywhere?!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Shakky asked, starting to get annoyed with Keigo.

"Mizuiro! Ichigo! Sis!" Keigo started to run faster. "Come on, somebody! Anybody, talk to me! What's going on! Am I the last guy awake on this planet!? Give me a sign…" Then a fist hit Keigo in face, making him fall to the ground. Shakky looked at Keigo's attacker, who was a girl with spiky black hair, wearing the clothing as Kiego but she's wearing a short skirt.

"Ow, what's the big…" Keigo said, rubbing his chin. His eyes widen when he saw a familiar face. "Tatsuki!" He quickly jumped back to his feet and extended his arms out. "Oh, that's great! I'm so grateful to see someone, even though it's you." His excitement stopped as he looked at surprised. "I mean, did you take a look around? Everyone in the town is sound asleep." Then he stood next to her. "I was totally freaking out, thinking I'm only human still awake in the whole world. I mean, no one's awake." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "At first, it felt to me like a bad sci-fi flick and now it feels so creepy and real. The first two minutes, I thought I might snap and lose it. And now, I've pulled it together. Boy, I'm so glad you're alive. But it was not like I worried about you or anything. You know, I think you rather that you worry about me. By the way, have you seen Mizuiro because I haven't? So tell me, why you punched me in the…"

A punch connected to his face again, making Keigo fell to the ground. "Shut up!"

"Right…sorry about that." Keigo said.

* * *

In the Precipice World, Ichigo sat on the floor with his legs crossed as his zanpakuto laid out across his knees. He held the zanpakuto with his hands and his eyes were closed. The sound of ropes stretching was heard as Isshin threw a punch towards Ichigo. Ichigo bent his head down, dodging it.

"Why did you dodge my punch?!" Isshin shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" Ichigo refuted, turning towards his father. "If I don't dodge it, I'll get hurt."

"The fact that you dodged my punch means that you're not placing your inner soul into your sword!" Isshin shouted. "Now concentrate! Don't you know how to communicate your zanpakuto?!"

"I get it, ok?" Ichigo said, looking at his zanpakuto. "But outside of an actually fight, I never turned to Old-Man Zangetsu like this."

"Place your sword on your lap and meditate." Isshin said. "Concentrate only on your sword. Just do it."

"Alright, I'm doing it." Ichigo said as he sat down, closing his eyes and placing his sword on his lap.

Isshin stayed silent, watching Ichigo concentrate on his sword. "That form is called Jinzen. It is a form for carrying on a dialogue with one's zanpakuto. It was created over thousands of years since the very beginning of the Soul Society. Until now Ichigo, all technique acquired without using any deep thought. You operated strictly through brute force but not this time. Now in order for you to progress even farther with your training, you must take yourself in realms of deep medication that you never even venture into before. Go, Ichigo."

* * *

"I'm really sorry." Keigo said, rubbing his face as he and Shakky followed Tatsuki. "How can I explain? I woke up, saw this woman, and everyone's asleep. It was so quiet. It was like a tomb. I was so confused so I go all hyper-nervous, you know?"

"Stop with your whiny explaining!" Tatsuki shouted. "I've heard enough!" She pointed her thumb to her right. "Come on, let's go."

"Well seriously, I'm sorry." Keigo widen his eyes he saw two more of his classmate unconscious in the alley. "Whoa Chizuru, Michiru!"

"I want to move them but I don't think I can carry both of them." Tatsuki said. "Would you carry Chizuru to school?"

"And where is this school?" Shakky asked, lighting a cigarette.

"It's not far from here." Tatsuki said as she and Keigo lifted both girls on their backs with ease. Tatsuki shot a glare at Keigo. "And touch her butt, Keigo."

"I wouldn't do that." Keigo said. "Hey, Tatsuki…"

"What is it now?"

"Chizuru actually has big boobs." Then another punch hit his face less than a second after he said that. Shakky chuckled at the two as she follows them.

Tatsuki led the three out of the alley and starting walking into a neighborhood. "From I've seen just by walking so far, here's what I've figured out." She said. "I went the edge of town to see what was going and it was gone like it had cut off. There was a tree about the size of a skyscraper in front of me and it had the number 12 on it also there were bubbles around it. I know this is hard to believe but it's like the entire town has been moved."

"Like I told your friend earlier, you're in Sabaody of the Grand Line." Shakky said, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Sabaody?" Tatsuki repeated, looking at Shakky. "The Grand Line?"

"That's right. This is the island close the border that separates the Grand Line and the New World. Pirates come here to have their ship coated before heading to an island that resigns underwater and then head towards the New World."

Keigo returned his gaze to Tatsuki. "So do you know Ichigo had something to do with this?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Tatsuki said. "Who else could it be? But if this is Ichigo's fault, then Ichigo is going to fix it. That the kind of guy he is."

* * *

Aizen stopped in front of Karakura Town, seeing nothing but houses. "Indeed. This is an unacceptable sight for an island such as this." He said. "This is the last we'll of it and the island. Aizen started to walk forward into the town.

* * *

Ichigo plunged into a huge ocean of water, seeing a town completely submerged in it. He looked above him, where he came from seeing the water floating. He quickly held his breathe and started to swim up to get some air. Then a hand grabbed Ichigo's robe, pulling him back and send him crashing into one of the buildings. Ichigo quickly got back to his feet, ready to kick his attacker's ass.

"Calm down." The attacker said, making Ichigo widen his eyes. He looked up and saw a man above him wearing a black cloak and hood that cover his facial features. "How unbecoming of you. You should be able to breathe here." Ichigo let his air free and realized he can breathe like the man said. "See?"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, glaring the hooded man. "Old Man Zangetsu is the only who should be here."

The hooded man extended his arm and said, "That is not the way to talk to the person who just taught you how to breathe underwater." He brought his hand, revealing Ichigo's in his hand.

"That's Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said, looking at the sword. The man took off the hood, revealing a younger face of Zangetsu.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me." The man said. "I mean really, this is the first time you actually here in a bankai state." Then the man rushed towards Ichigo and the two crossed swords with Ichigo getting pushed away.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted. "It is you, right?!"

"You're wrong." The man said. "What is the full name of your bankai? I am Tensa Zangetsu, understand?" Tensa Zangetsu slashed at Ichigo and a huge wave appeared.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Battle with Tensa Zangetsu! Ichigo's Race Against the Clock!


	16. Ichigo's Race Against the Clock!

Chapter 16: Battle with Tensa Zangetsu! Ichigo's Race Against the Clock!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Ichigo plunged into a huge ocean of water, seeing a town completely submerged in it. He looked above him, where he came from seeing the water floating. He quickly held his breathe and started to swim up to get some air. Then a hand grabbed Ichigo's robe, pulling him back and send him crashing into one of the buildings. Ichigo quickly got back to his feet, ready to kick his attacker's ass. _

"_Calm down." The attacker said, making Ichigo widen his eyes. He looked up and saw a man above him wearing a black cloak and hood that cover his facial features. "How unbecoming of you. You should be able to breathe here." Ichigo let his air free and realized he can breathe like the man said. "See?"_

"_Who are you?" Ichigo asked, glaring the hooded man. "Old Man Zangetsu is the only who should be here."_

_The hooded man extended his arm and said, "That is not the way to talk to the person who just taught you how to breathe underwater." He brought his hand, revealing Ichigo's in his hand._

"_That's Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said, looking at the sword. The man took off the hood, revealing a younger face of Zangetsu._

"_I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me." The man said. "I mean really, this is the first time you actually here in a bankai state." Then the man rushed towards Ichigo and the two crossed swords with Ichigo getting pushed away._

"_Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted. "It is you, right?!"_

"_You're wrong." The man said. "What is the full name of your bankai? I am Tensa Zangetsu, understand?" Tensa Zangetsu slashed at Ichigo and a huge wave appeared._

* * *

Isshin looked at the cut on Ichigo's shoulder and saw some of spirit energy come out of it. "You've made it." He said. "Be careful this time. He will go easy on you. It was the same with my Engetsu. Our zanpakuto really don't want to teach this technique. You'll learn exactly why soon enough."

* * *

Tensa Zangetsu pushed Ichigo back again. Ichigo jumped back, getting his distance from the zanpakuto spirit. "Hold on, Old Man!" Ichigo shouted. "I don't mean you're old but…just hear me out. I didn't come back here this time to start a fight with you. I just want to ask you a question, damn it!"

"Oh, you do?" Tensa Zangetsu questioned. "Is it about the final Getsuga Tensho?"

"That's right." Ichigo said shocked. "So you can hear what was said out…" In an instant, Tensa Zangetsu's blade was less than a inch from Ichigo's face. Ichigo quickly flipped back and avoided the blade. "What are you doing?!"

Tensa looked behind his shoulder and glared at Ichigo. "I cannot teach you such a thing." He said.

"Really?" Ichigo said. "Well unfortunately, that's exactly what I need you to do right now." Ichigo tightened the grip on his sword and charged towards Tensa. But all movement stopped when Tensa grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"I don't care." Tensa Zangestu said. "What happens to what you want to protect is no concern of mine."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widen to what Tensa Zangetsu said. Tensa swung his sword down, pushing Ichigo into a building below him.

"You need to understand something." Tensa said, hardening his glare. "What you want to protect, Ichigo, is not the same thing that I want to protect."

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts." A man dressed in a business suit said as he walked around the town, holding his suitcase. "What's going on? None of the trains are running. So I can't get to work nor get back home." He turned the corner and saw two people walking towards him. Those two people were Aizen and Gin. "Hi there, I'm glad to see someone's awake. Do either you know have any idea what's going on here?"

"Too late for you." Aizen said as he and Gin walked past the man. Then in a matter of second, the man vanished into thin air, leaving his suitcase behind. "Humans with no sense of spiritual pressure are unable to feel my power. But their bodies can't survive being near that power." He looked to left into an alleyway and saw Tatsuki and Keigo carrying their friends with Shakky behind them.

"Well now, those kiddies over seem to be wide awake." Gin said.

"I've seen them before through the eyes of Ulquiorra." Aizen said. "They are friends of Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Luffy ran through the town, searching for Aizen. He looked around and saw everybody in the town unconscious. "What's going on here?" He asked himself. "Why is everyone asleep? That's weird. I'll worry about that later." He continued to look around but there's no sign of Aizen.

"AIZEN!" He yelled. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

* * *

Ichigo charged towards Tensa Zangetsu again and clashed swords with him. Tensa pushed Ichigo off easily with a flick of his wrist. Ichigo quickly regained his balance, glaring at the zanpakuto spirit.

"So what do you mean by that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Mean by what?" Tensa replied.

"By what you said. 'What happened to what you want to protect is none of my concern.' Damn it, I need you to explain to me what the hell that suppose to mean."

Tensa didn't respond to Ichigo's request.

"I thought you lend your powers all this to help me. Was I wrong? Then why did you give them to me in the first place? I mean, what the hell do you want from me? What was your intention?" He narrowed his eyes. "Answer me, Zangetsu!"

Tensa opened his eyes, returning the glare that Ichigo's giving him. "It is exactly as I said." He replied.

"What is?"

"Take at this world!" Tensa shouted. "This world of yours used to be full of hope, filled with skyscrapers! Now it looks like the rundown small town that it is! This place has sunk to a new low!" Ichigo widen his eyes, remembering what his inner world used to look like. "The rain that continued to fall on this has subsided but everything has submerged itself to this ocean! And this happened because you lost hope and stopped moving forward!" Tensa flash stepped in front of Ichigo and stabbed him in the chest with his bare hand. Ichigo grunted in pain, seeing Tensa piercing him with his hand.

"Ichigo, I cannot leave you like this." Tensa said. "I know what has to happen. I will rip out the root of your despair." Tensa pushed deeper into Ichigo's chest, causing him to up blood. Then Tensa pulled out something white and covered in Ichigo's blood. Ichigo screamed in pain as the white object was from his body and tossed to the ground. Ichigo took a step back, looking at Tensa Zangetsu and the white figure behind him. The figure wore the same robes as Ichigo but it was white. He had a black mask with horns pointed to the front and long white hair. He also had long sharp claws on his hands and feet.

Ichigo widen his eyes as if he knows the figure.

"What's up?" The masked figure said to Ichigo. "It's been a long time, Ichigo." The masked figure put his sword on his other hand. "What's with that look of yours? Don't act like you don't know me!" He lifted his mask with his free hand, showing his face that looks like Ichigo's but with a wicked smirk on it.

* * *

"Hey, wait a second." Tatsuki said, getting Keigo's attention. "Did you spend any time looking for Mizuiro?"

"I did try looking for a little bit." Keigo said. "But ever since Ichigo disappeared, he's been walking to school on his own. And he hasn't been answering his cell phone either. I bet he's still asleep somewhere."

"I thought you two were best friends. Haven't you guys been hanging together even middle school? Maybe things aren't really like that?"

Keigo looked away and said, "We just give each other personal space, that's all."

"I got ya." Tatsuki said.

"Ichigo was the first person that Mizuiro ever really trusted to open up to. He usually puts up a wall with everyone. So I'm just that he has other people to talk to, you know."

Tatsuki stopped and looked at Keigo, causing him to make an awkward face.

"Enough small talk." Keigo said. "What was I saying anyway?"

"That you got a man-crush." Tatsuki said. Shakky chuckled at the two as they started to walk again.

"Anyway once we drop Chizuru and Michiru at the school, you should go find Mizuiro." Tatsuki said to Keigo.

"What about Ryo and Mahana?" Keigo asked.

"I'm sure those two will manage just fine without our help." Tatsuki said. "I'm going to look for Yuzu and Karin."

"Aren't they with their dad?"

"He's probably unconscious like everybody else." Tatuski looked at Shakky. "Would you mind watching over them while we look for our friends?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Shakky said. Then the group stopped as they felt a large amount of spiritual pressure erupted around them. Their eyes widen as the pressure added on.

"What…in the hell is going on?!" Keigo shouted in fear. "Uh Tatsuki, are you ok?"

"Shut up!" Tatsuki said. "I don't need you to worry about me." They looked ahead and saw Aizen and Gin walking towards them. "Who…are these guys?" Tatsuki looked into Aizen's eyes and his intense stare is zapping her of her strength, causing to go down one knee.

"What's wrong?" Keigo asked, running towards his friend.

"Quite impressive." Aizen said as he got closer. "So close to me and yet you'll still able to hang on to your existence." He stopped just a few steps away from Tatsuki.

* * *

Luffy continued to run through until he felt the air starting to get heavily on him. "What the… The air is getting heavily all of the sudden." He said. "I must be getting close." He started to pick up speed as he ran towards Aizen's location.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki will be here soon and I have no doubt that he'll process new powers." Aizen said. "I want to bring those powers closer to perfection. And I'm quite certain your deaths would make that possible." He pointed his sword at Tatsuki, her eyes filled with fear.

"Run…Keigo, Shakky!" Tatsuki shouted. "Run!" Keigo and Shakky looked at Tatsuki with widen eyes. "You two need to get going now! You can't do anything to help here, so move!"

Shakky cursed until her breath and said, "Come on!" She grabbed Keigo's arm and started to run the other direction, away from Aizen.

'You better know what you're doing!' Shakky thought. 'This is suicide!'

Gin started to go after them and stopped when Aizen put his hand in front of him. "Don't bother going after them yet." Aizen said. "I'll start with this one first."

Fear was painted all over Tatsuki's face. 'What should I do?!' she thought. 'My body won't move! I can't move! I gotta do something!' Then a big stomp has heard from behind Tatsuki as the figure looked at Aizen and Gin.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: They Finally Clash! Pirate Luffy vs. Aizen!


	17. Pirate Luffy vs Aizen

Chapter 17: They Finally Clash! Pirate Luffy vs. Aizen!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Ichigo charged towards Tensa Zangetsu again and clashed swords with him. Tensa pushed Ichigo off easily with a flick of his wrist. Ichigo quickly regained his balance, glaring at the zanpakuto spirit._

"_So what do you mean by that?" Ichigo questioned. _

"_Take at this world!" Tensa shouted. "This world of yours used to be full of hope, filled with skyscrapers! Now it looks like the rundown small town that it is! This place has sunk to a new low!" Ichigo widen his eyes, remembering what his inner world used to look like. "The rain that continued to fall on this has subsided but everything has submerged itself to this ocean! And this happened because you lost hope and stopped moving forward!" Tensa flash stepped in front of Ichigo and stabbed him in the chest with his bare hand. Ichigo grunted in pain, seeing Tensa piercing him with his hand._

"_Ichigo, I cannot leave you like this." Tensa said. "I know what has to happen. I will rip out the root of your despair." Then Tensa pulled out something white and covered in Ichigo's blood. Ichigo screamed in pain as the white object was from his body and tossed to the ground. The figure wore the same robes as Ichigo but it was white. He had a black mask with horns pointed to the front and long white hair. He also had long sharp claws on his hands and feet._

"_It's been a long time, Ichigo." The masked figure put his sword on his other hand. "What's with that look of yours? Don't act like you don't know me!" He lifted his mask with his free hand, showing his face that looks like Ichigo's but with a wicked smirk on it._

* * *

"What?!" Ichigo whispered, surprised to see his hollow self. "You again? But how? I watched you disappear after our last fight.

Hollow Ichigo put his mask back over his face and said, "So did you forget? I've warned you…the only way you could really control me was to stay alive, at least until the next time I show up."

Ichigo widen his eyes and then tighten it back to a glare. "Damn! And all this time, I thought I destroyed you for good."

"Oh really? Well that's too bad for you."

"So what's up with the new look?" Ichigo asked. "It looks ridiculous on you."

"That's right…" Tensa Zangetsu said, getting in between them. "This is your first time seeing this form, isn't it?" Ichigo looked at Tensa confused. "This is how you looked when you defeated Ulquiorra Clifer."

Ichigo widen his eyes as when he remembers his last battle with Ulquiorra and how he nearly killed Luffy and Uryu. Ichigo looked at the Hollow Ichigo. "I looked…like he does."

"That's right. This form is the manifestation of your greatest fear. You feared letting your soul be consumed by your destructive impulse, to become a monster. It's what prevented you from hollowifing."

"So…" Ichigo said. "What is it that you want me to do here? Am I supposed to fight this guy now and defeat him?"

"No…" Tensa answered, surprising Ichigo. "He is not the opponent you will fight against."

"You will fight us…" Hollow Ichigo said.

"…As one." Tensa finished with a glare. Then both Tensa and Hollow Ichigo started to glow and turned to dust. The specs of dust flew to the middle and started to merge into one.

"Now what?" Ichigo said as a new figure appeared before him. "I don't understand. What's happening?"

The figure has short white hair with a piece of horned hollow mask above his head. His skin is pure white and he wears a white robe. His right eye is the same as Tensa Zangetsu and his left eyes resembles Hollow Ichigo.

"This is our true form, Ichigo." Tensa said. "We are the same. The two of us are your power." Tensa charged towards Ichigo. "Here I come, Ichigo!"

* * *

Tatsuki looked into Aizen's eyes and his intense stare is zapping her of her strength, causing her to go down one knee.

"What's wrong?" Keigo asked, running towards his friend.

"Quite impressive." Aizen said as he got closer. "So close to me and yet you'll still able to hang on to your existence." He stopped just a few steps away from Tatsuki.

Luffy continued to run through until he felt the air starting to get heavily on him. "What the… The air is getting heavily all of the sudden." He said. "I must be getting close." He started to pick up speed as he ran towards Aizen's location.

"Run…Keigo, Shakky!" Tatsuki shouted. "Run!" Keigo and Shakky looked at Tatsuki with widen eyes. "You two need to get going now! You can't do anything to help here, so move!"

Shakky cursed until her breath and said, "Come on!" She grabbed Keigo's arm and started to run the other direction, away from Aizen.

'You better know what you're doing!' Shakky thought. 'This is suicide!'

Fear was painted all over Tatsuki's face as Aizen took a few steps towards her. 'It's no good.' she thought. 'I can't move. What should I do? I have to get out. Michiru, I should let go of her. It's no use. There's not enough time left. It's too late.'

Then an explosion erupted, hitting Aizen from out of nowhere and surprise Tatsuki and Gin.

"You seem to be in distress, young lady." A new voice said. "It's times like this that you need a real hero." The figure started to do a dance of some kind. "The spirits are always with you! Yes viewers, I'm back and beautiful! Don Kanonji is in the house! Your favorite spirit hunter has been resurrected! That's right! I've come back to give it you! Count your blessing because the one and only Don have returned!"

Tatsuki's eyebrows twitch giving Kanonji and dead stare as Gin looked at the man with confused look. "Huh?"

The smoke around Aizen cleared, showing that the attack did nothing to him. "And just who might you be?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Don Kanonji shouted. "Have you been leaving under a rock?! You don't watch much television, do you smart guy? Alright, I'll tell you one more time. I am the…"

"So what did you come back for, Don Kanonji?" Tatsuki asked annoyed. Her fear has already been forgotten.

"Why…you…do…that?!" Kanonji shouted. "I was just starting to do my ultra-special copyrighted one of a kind introduction! How could you be so cruel? Come on…"

"For your own good, go back home will you?" Tatsuki said. "There's no way you can help out with anything here." Then a wave of the same spiritual pressure erupted around them. Don Kanonji turned around and faced Aizen.

"You know right now, you're barely withstanding my spirit energy." Aizen said. "And I should say, I admire you for still being in one piece."

"Listen to me, there's nothing you can do!" Tatsuki shouted at Don Kanonji. "Run away as fast as you can! Do it now!"

"Run away and allow this monster to take the lives of the innocent?" Kanonji questioned. "You should always know this one thing. A hero doesn't run from danger. They must be a shining symbol of hope for kids anywhere." He extended his hand out and little sparks of lightning appeared in the form a small ball. "Cannon Ball!" He threw the ball towards Aizen only to have it disappear before it touched him. Then Don Kanonji took out his staff. "Special Spirit Hunter Cane…" He twirled the staff above his head. "Kanonji Buster!" He charged towards Aizen, getting a smirk from him.

"You should stop." Aizen said. "If a mere human like yourself touches me, you will cease to exist."

"Kanonji!" Tatsuki shouted. Kanonji's staff started to disappear until a hand grabbed it, stopping Kanonji from going any farther. Gin looked at who stopped Kanonji and saw his old childhood friend, Rangiku.

"I'm just in time." Rangiku said.

* * *

Tensa Zangetsu charged towards Ichigo, ready to strike. Ichigo quickly prepared his sword to block the attack.

"Don't tell me you really think you can stop me with the power you possess now!" Tensa said, narrowing his eyes. "It's hopeless!" The two clashed swords and Tensa pushed Ichigo back, making him crash into a building. He watched as Ichigo struggled to get to his feet. "If you don't take this fight more seriously, you will die."

'He's not kidding around.' Ichigo thought, narrowing his eyes. 'But is he really trying to kill me?'

"So come on!" Tensa shouted as he charged at Ichigo again, making a bigger crash. Ichigo jumped up into the water with no building around. Tensa appeared behind him and pushed him back down into a building.

"Now you're done." Tensa said as he starts to walk away.

"Hold on…" Ichigo said, stopping Tensa in his tracks. Tensa looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "I'm not even close to done. No matter how many time you knock me down, I'll keep getting up until you teach me exactly what the final Getsuga Tensho is."

"Interesting." Tensa said. "But you don't deserve to learn anything with half-hearted resolve!" He charged towards Ichigo and Ichigo charged at him as well. They crossed swords over and over again, glared at each other.

"Since you won't teach me willingly…" Ichigo said. "I guess I just have to force it out of you!" Ichigo pushed Tensa back, finally gaining the advantage.

"So you finally decide to take this fight seriously." Tensa said. "No matter, you still won't be able to land a single blow against me. Take this!" Ichigo widen his eyes as Tensa disappeared from his view.

* * *

Don Kanonji dropped to his knees with the head of his staff about half-way gone, thanks to Aizen's spiritual pressure. He and Tatsuki looked at Rangiku as she stares down the enemy.

"I've made it in time…" She said, narrowing her eyes. "…Aizen…" Then she looked at her childhood friend. "…Gin."

Gin looked at her, showing no emotion and said. "Rangiku…"

Don Kanonji watched as Rangiku stepped in front of him. "Young lady, listen to me!" he shouted, pointing his index finger at her back. "You have…put yourself in the middle of a situation filled with danger. A lady like you…shouldn't be here!"

"Start running…" Rangiku said. "All of you get going. I'll stall them. There's no other way. Move while there's still time."

"What!?" Kanonji exclaimed. "Do you know who I am, lady!? I'm Don Kan…" Rangiku grabbed Kanonji's face, gripping his cheeks and mouth together.

"You need to shut your mouth, use your brain, grab those kids, and get out of here right now!" Rangiko shouted. "Do you want to tear off your stupid stache, burn your hat, and smash your shades into your face so no one will recognize you!?"

Kanonji quickly picked up Michiru over his shoulder. "In that case, it's all yours girl! Cover us out of here!" He grabbed Tatsuki's arm and looked over his shoulder at Rangiku. "But if you find a hero is what you need, call out for Don…" Rangiku threw an empty can at his face, shutting him up. "Ow! I hope you didn't hurt your throwing arm, lady!" He put Tatsuki on his back. "See ya!"

Tatsuki looked behind her, staring at Rangiku. 'Who could she be?' she thought. 'Is she a friend of Ichigo's? Their kimonos look similar. She's so beautiful. That stupid Ichigo, he never even mentioned her to me.'

"When you said 'you made in time,' did you mean in time to save those humans? Or were you referring to seeing me destroy both Karakura Town and Sabaody by creating the Oken? Well whatever the reason, you were wrong."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes at Aizen.

"What is it?" Aizen asked. "You find it difficult to speak to me?"

"Captain Aizen…" Gin said, walking forward. "Please excuse my former acquaintance. I'll get her out of your sight immediately."

"I really don't mind." Aizen said, looking at Gin. "I'm in no hurry. You can talk with her right here, Gin."

"But I insist…" Gin's smirk grew wider.

"It's fine, really." Aizen said.

Then Gin grabbed Rangiku by her waist and disappeared from Aizen's sight. "Well, well, he's always such an amazing child." Aizen said to himself.

"Found you!" A new voice shouted, getting Aizen's attention. He looked over his shoulder and saw Luffy, ready to fight.

"Well this is a surprise." Aizen said, facing Luffy. "How do you get here, Straw Hat Luffy? Do you use the same senkaimon as Rangiku?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Luffy said.

"You're not? Well regardless how you got here, it's hopeless. There's nothing you can do stop me now."

"We'll see about that! Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched his arm back. "…Pistol!" As Luffy's fist got closer to Aizen, he felt like hand was on fire and quickly withdraw it. He looked at his hand and saw that his knuckles were burned and bleeding. "What the heck was that?!"

"Do you understand?" Aizen asked with a smirk. "You can't touch me. Even if you do, you will cease to exist. You can't defeat me, no matter what you do. I will destroy Karakura Town along with this island and create the oken.

"I won't let that happen." Luffy said. "I'll stop you, no matter what! I can't beat you unless I can hit you. That means I would give up my arms, if that's what it takes to beat you!" He pumped his legs and steam came out of his body. "Second Gear!"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter what you do." Aizen said. "You can't win."

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched his arms back. "…Jet Bazooka!" Aizen's eyes widen as he felt Luffy's attack hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, coughing a little bit of blood.

Aizen looked at the pirate, glaring at him. 'What!?' he thought. 'How…' Luffy breathed heavily as blood came out of his knuckles.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Rangiku and Gin! Face to Face!


	18. Rangiku and Gin! Face to Face!

Chapter 18: Rangiku and Gin! Face to Face!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Tensa Zangetsu charged towards Ichigo, ready to strike. Ichigo quickly prepared his sword to block the attack. _

"_Don't tell me you really think you can stop me with the power you possess now!" Tensa said, narrowing his eyes. "It's hopeless!" The two clashed swords and Tensa pushed Ichigo back, making him crash into a building._

"_Now you're done." Tensa said as he starts to walk away. _

"_Hold on…" Ichigo said, stopping Tensa in his tracks. Tensa looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "I'm not even close to done. No matter how many times you knock me down, I'll keep getting up until you teach me exactly what the final Getsuga Tensho is."_

"_Interesting." Tensa said. "But you don't deserve to learn anything with half-hearted resolve!" He charged towards Ichigo and Ichigo charged at him as well. They crossed swords over and over again, glared at each other._

"_Do you understand?" Aizen asked with a smirk. "You can't touch me. Even if you do, you will cease to exist. You can't defeat me, no matter what you do. I will destroy Karakura Town along with this island and create the oken._

"_I won't let that happen." Luffy said. "I'll stop you, no matter what! I can't beat you unless I can hit you. That means I would give up my arms, if that's what it takes to beat you!" He pumped his legs and steam came out of his body. "Second Gear!"_

"_Like I said, it doesn't matter what you do." Aizen said. "You can't win."_

"_Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched his arms back. "…Jet Bazooka!" Aizen's eyes widen as he felt Luffy's attack hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, coughing a little bit of blood. _

_Aizen looked at the pirate, glaring at him. 'What!?' he thought. 'How…' Luffy breathed heavily as blood came out of his knuckles._

* * *

Luffy glared at Aizen, breathing heavily. He used his Second Gear four times ever since he and Ichigo left Hueco Mundo, and it taking its toll on him.

"I'm very impressed." Aizen said with a smirk. "Not only were you able to keep your existence, you've managed to bring me to my knees." Aizen stood back up to his feet. "Regardless, my concern is on the development of Ichigo Kurosaki's abilities. I'm no longer interested in you.

"Well then, get interested!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms back. "Gum-Gum…Twin Jet Pistol!" Luffy fired both of his fists into Aizen's stomach but Aizen wasn't fazed by the attack. Aizen appeared behind, trying to slash him with his sword but Luffy jumped out of the way. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy cocked his arm back. "…Jet Pistol!" Luffy fired his sound-speed punch and Aizen wasn't here.

"You're too slow." Aizen said, appearing behind Luffy. Aizen hit Luffy with the hilt of his sword, making him crash to the ground. Aizen appeared in front of Luffy as the pirate tries to get back to his feet and his Second Gear wore off. "What's wrong? Don't tell me, you're done already."

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted, throwing a kick at Aizen. Aizen caught Luffy's foot and threw him to the ground.

"Your attacks aren't as powerful like they were before." Aizen said as Luffy struggled to get to his feet. "It's appears that you're at your limit. How disappointing." Luffy threw a punch at Aizen but Aizen caught with ease. "Just give up, there's nothing you can do now that can stop me now."

"I don't care." Luffy said in anger, retracting his arm.

"Oh?"

"I don't care what it takes!" Luffy shouted, charging towards Aizen. "I will stop you! No matter what!" Then his eyes widen as he felt something piercing his stomach. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he ran his blade through Luffy.

"Remember what I said, you have the will but you don't have the tools to do the job." Aizen said, removing the blade from Luffy's body. He swung it to the side, removing the blood. Luffy fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Now then, where did Ichigo Kurosaki's friends ran off to?" Aizen asked himself, knowing what the answer was. He started to walk towards the direction where the humans ran off to, leaving the defeated Luffy. As Aizen left, Luffy balled his fist in anger.

* * *

Ichigo started to breathe heavily, glaring at Tensa. "You arched you body at the last second." Tensa said. "A useless effort."

'He's strong.' Ichigo thought, tightening his glare. 'And his speed is incredible. I couldn't react fast enough to block with my zanpakuto.'

Tensa turned towards Ichigo and said, "Now you see the difference in our power. You think you can force anything out of me? Don't make me laugh!" Tensa charged towards Ichigo, ready to stab him. Ichigo moved to the side, dodging the attack. "You won't get away!" Tensa turned around, swinging his sword at Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly blocked the attack with his sword. "You need to shut up!" he shouted, pushing Tensa back. The two started to clash sword with each other again. "Whatever it takes, I will get it out of you!"

"That's enough." Tensa said, and then a purple light started to glow around them.

"What the hell!" Ichigo said as a current appeared around him.

"Now be gone from this world of yours!" Tensa said as the current turned into a whirlpool, trapping Ichigo inside.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Rangiku shouted, pushing Gin off of her. They landed on top of a building, keeping their distance from each other. Rangiku tried to keep her balance and catch her breath, glaring at the former Soul Reaper Captain.

"You seem pretty worn down." Gin said. "Why did you come?"

"I lost track of your spiritual pressure." Rangiku answered. "So I took the Senkaimon to get the jump on you. After all, I had a better feeling of where the real Karakura Town had been transported."

"I'm asking how you happen to get here. I want to understand why you even bother to come here in such a weak condition."

A brief silence filled the air as Rangiku narrowed her eyes at Gin. "You don't know?" Rangiku questioned. "It's because you're here. Finally, I can ask you directly. Tell me, why did you choose to go work for Aizen?"

Gin didn't respond to her question.

"Answer me! Why on earth did you go and betray Izuru?! You betrayed his trust in you!"

"Is that really what you want to know?" Gin asked. "You're upset because I betrayed Izuru? It sounds to me like you're really talking about yourself." Rangiku widen her eyes as if he was telling the truth. "That's a shame. You really should have stayed where you were." Gin walked up to Rangiku and reached for her necklace, right above her breast. "Oh, Rangiku…" Then he pointed his sword below her eyes. "You're a pain."

Ranigku quickly reached for her zanpakuto, but was engulfed in a bright light emanating from Gin's sword.

* * *

'Damn!' Ichigo thought, looking at the whirlpool that Tensa trapped him in. 'What is he thinking? Why is he trying to kick me out of this world? I don't have time for this.' Then an image Aizen walking a helpless Tatsuki appeared in his mind. Ichigo opened his eyes as black spirit energy wraps around his zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired a black wave of energy from his sword, dispelling the whirlpool.

Tensa looked behind his shoulder and saw Ichigo coming towards him. "So you're back again." He said.

"Yeah sorry, but you should know I don't give up that easily." Ichigo said. "So I'm going to be for a little longer."

"A little longer?"

Ichigo pointed his sword at Tensa and said, "Yeah! So what do you say we get this party started?!" Ichigo charged towards the zanpakuto spirit. "I'm bringing all I got!" The two clashed swords again. Tensa's eyes shook in a glare, noticing something's different in Ichigo. Ichigo pushed Tensa back several feet.

"What changed in you?" Tensa asked.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo said. "But I'll tell you. My friends are counting on me. I won't let them down."

* * *

Kanonji continued to run through the neighborhood with Tatsuki and Michiru on his shoulders. "Ok, Don Kanonji." Tatsuki said. "That's far enough. Really, I can walk."

"Oh no, you're much too weak girl." Kanonji said.

"I said…" Tatsuki said, getting Kanonji's attention. "I'm fine!" She bumped her head on Kanonji's chin, causing him to crash to the ground. Tatsuki grabbed her friend and glared at Kanonji. "You got to start paying attention when people talk to you!"

"I hope you didn't hurt your head." Kanonji said, not listening to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki…" a familiar voice whispered. Tatsuki looked at where the voice came from and saw Keigo standing at an alley way.

"Keigo!" she said. "I told you to run away!" She looked down and saw a sword in Keigo's hand. "What's with you? And where did you get that sword?"

"I saw Afro-dude lying in a heap back there so I borrowed his sword." Keigo explained. "I've never done kendo or anything. But I think it's better than nothing."

"Who's Afro-dude?" Tatsuki questioned.

"I'll explain later." Keigo said, giving his back to her. "Anyway, let's get going."

"So where are Chizuru and Mizuiro?" Tatsuki asked again. "When you left, didn't you go looking for him?"

"I've found Mizuiro." Keigo said. "He's over there. Chizuru and Shakky are with him too. Now is not the time for questions, Tatsuki! We have to go now! I can feel that guy's presence! I sense him closing in on us as we speak!" Tatsuki widen her eyes at what Keigo just said.

Aizen continued to walk towards their location with a smirk painted on his eyes.

* * *

Luffy struggled to get back to his feet. He was breathing heavily and coughed up some blood. "That bastard." He cursed. "When I find him, I'm seriously going to kick his ass!" He got back to one knee and then got on both feet.

* * *

A frown appeared Gin's face as he flash stepped away from the scene, leaving an unconscious Rangiku.

* * *

"So everyone is waiting for you?" Tensa questioned. "That maybe important to you but it's really of no concern to me."

"It's clear that's how you think." Ichigo said. "You told me all of that before."

(Flashback)

"What happens to what you want to protect is no concern of mine." Tensa said, hardening his glare. "What you want to protect, Ichigo, is not the same thing that I want to protect."

(End of Flashback)

"But here's how I see it, what I want to protect has never changed. It may be different from what concerns you but that's not the issue. I will protect anyone I want to protect."

"And that's what you'll use Getsuga Tensho for?" Tensa asked.

"That's right." Ichigo said, charging towards Tensa. The two crossed swords again, not giving the other an opening.

'What's this?' Ichigo thought, looking at Tensa's gaze. 'It's his sword…something's different." The two pushed each other away, letting a few feet away from each other.

"Here's a question, Ichigo." Tensa said. "Earlier, you said something. If I keep knocking you down, you'll keep getting up."

"Right." Ichigo said. "So what are you getting at?"

Tensa narrowed his eyes and said, "Very well…" Tensa charged towards Ichigo. "Allow me to test you!"

"I'm ready!" Ichigo shouted, charged towards Tensa. The two crossed swords as they passed each other, not knowing who landed a hit.

* * *

Isshin was breathing heavily as he looked at his son, who is bleeding from the head and mouth. "Hurry…" he said. "Ichigo…"

To be continued...

Next Chapter: Cool-headed, Cold-hearted Soul Reaper! Arrancar Commander Gin!


	19. Cool Headed, Cold Hearted Soul Reaper!

Chapter 19: Cool-headed, Cold-hearted Soul Reaper! Arrancar Commander Gin!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Gum-Gum…" Luffy cocked his arm back. "…Jet Pistol!" Luffy fired his sound-speed punch and Aizen wasn't here._

"_You're too slow." Aizen said, appearing behind Luffy. Aizen hit Luffy with the hilt of his sword, making him crash to the ground. "It's appears that you're at your limit. How disappointing." Luffy threw a punch at Aizen but Aizen caught with ease. "Just give up, there's nothing you can do now that can stop me now."_

"_I don't care." Luffy said in anger, retracting his arm._

"_Oh?"_

"_I don't care what it takes!" Luffy shouted, charging towards Aizen. "I will stop you! No matter what!" Then his eyes widen as he felt something piercing his stomach. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he ran his blade through Luffy._

* * *

"_Finally, I can ask you directly. Tell me, why did you choose to go work for Aizen?" Rangiku asked._

"_Is that really what you want to know?" Gin asked. "That's a shame. You really should have stayed where you were." Gin walked up to Rangiku and reached for her necklace, right above her breast. "Oh, Rangiku…" Then he pointed his sword below her eyes. "You're a pain."_

_Ranigku quickly reached for her zanpakuto, but was engulfed in a bright light emanating from Gin's sword._

* * *

_The two crossed swords again, not giving the other an opening. 'What's this?' Ichigo thought, looking at Tensa's gaze. 'It's his sword…something's different." The two pushed each other away, letting a few feet away from each other._

_Tensa narrowed his eyes and said, "Very well…" Tensa charged towards Ichigo. "Allow me to test you!"_

"_I'm ready!" Ichigo shouted, charged towards Tensa. The two crossed swords as they passed each other, not knowing who landed a hit._

* * *

_Isshin was breathing heavily as he looked at his son, who is bleeding from the head and mouth. "Hurry…" he said. "Ichigo…"_

* * *

Gin jumped from building to building, trying to locate Aizen. He looked down and said, "Captain Aizen, what is this?" He saw Keigo, Tatsuki, Kanonji running for their lives as Aizen slowly catching up to them. "He's torturing those poor kids, letting them think they can get away. Boy, he sure is cruel." Then he noticed something off. "What's this?" He saw Luffy running towards after Aizen, holding his gut from the wound Aizen inflicted on him. "Well if it isn't the little Straw Hat boy. He's seems a worse for wear. I'm surprised that Captain Aizen hasn't killed him yet."

* * *

"Chizuru! Mizuiro! Shakky!" Keigo shouted as he, Tatsuki, Kanonji arrived at the alleyway. Chizuru and Mizuiro looked up at Keigo and Tatsuki.

"Whoa wait, so you two have been awake?" Tatsuki asked, looking at Chizuru and Mizuiro.

"He was busy charging up his phone." Keigo said.

"Sorry, but I think I'm good to go now." Mizuiro said with a sheepish smile. "I borrowed a charger from the corner store."

"Borrowed…you mean you stole it?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Hey, don't get so technical." Mizuiro said, closing his phone. "It was an emergency and the clerk was asleep so I couldn't pay him."

"Well, I see your point." Tatsuki said. "Go and pay him later."

"I also grabbed some food to tie us over." Mizuiro emptied his bag, revealing some soybars, beef jerky, boxed food, and energy drinks. "I got some beef jerky too. If you want something salty, you can eat that."

Tatsuki grabbed one of the boxed foods and said, "So I take it this is what you eat most of the time. It figures that someone like you would go for the really processed stuff."

"No way." Mizuro said. "Even since middle school, I've been eating home-cooked meals."

"What? But your family was…"

"I made it work. There are plenty of girls out in the world who are good at cooking. You just got to know how to find them and then they're feed you."

Tatsuki sweatdropped, glaring at Mizuiro. "That's right. You're one of those types of guys, aren't you?"

"Isn't that annoying?!" Keigo shouted, slapping Tatsuki's shoulder. "I hate that he treats women like that. It make you wish that you haven't come looking for him, right?"

"Stop touching me." Tatsuki glared at Keigo. "I agree." Tatsuki looked back at Mizuiro and Chizuru. "So have you heard what's been going on?"

"Keigo kinda filled me in." Mizuiro said. "He said that the situation is pretty serious. That there is some dangerous guy is out to kill us. So I got these." He emptied out his bag again, revealing stun guns. "Stun guns for everyone."

"Where did you get those from?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"Sorry to say this but I don't think that's going to be nearly enough to stop someone kind of power." Shakky said.

"She's right." Tatsuki said. "This guy can take us out of action just by coming near us. He turned Don Kanonji's staff from wood into dust just by touching it."

"Call it a cane, not a staff." Kanonji corrected.

"So he's really that powerful?" Mizuiro whispered. "And he's not human? Oh well, forget this things." He tossed the stun gun he was holding to the side.

Tatsuki looked over at Chizuru, who has a worried look on her face. "Chizuru, what's wrong?" she asked. "You look like you're in shock."

Chizuru quickly stood up and said, "Of course I'm in shock! I feel numb! I don't know what's going on here! How could you all be so cool and calm right now?! I feel like you guys are still not telling me everything! Tell me what you know!"

Tatsuki looked down at the ground. "Well you see…" Then an immense amount spiritual pressure erupted around them.

"It's…it's him!" Shakky said.

"Huh?!" Chizuru said confused. "What is…what's happening?!"

"I don't know enough about it to explain it to now!" Tatsuki shouted.

"This is no time for chit-chat!" Kanonji said, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get moving, boys and girls!"

"Get up, Mizuiro! Grab her!" Tatsuki shouted. "We have to get away!"

"Fine! You're going to tell me what you do about this later!" Chizuru shouted.

"Ok! We gotta move!" Keigo shouted as everyone started to run inside the alley. "We need to stick to the alleys! If we can stay out of sight, we can get to the outskirts of town without being attacked!"

Then Aizen appeared right in front of them, causing everyone to stop and looked at him with widen eyes.

"Who is that?" Chizuru asked scared. "Is he the one after us?"

"You're wondering 'how did he find us'." Aizen said with a smirk. "I didn't. I just decided to stop pretending that I was looking for you." A bottle of liquor was thrown at Aizen, only to turn into dust before it could hit him.

Everyone looked at Mizuiro with widen eyes. "It really does turn to dust." He said with widen eyes himself.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing boy!?" Kanonji exclaimed. "You can't throw things like that at people!"

Mizuro took out a can and opened it. "Well then, how about this?" He rolled the can to Aizen's feet as the can started to release some gas. He then pushed everyone the other way so they can run.

"Has this young man totally lost it or what?!" Kanonji exclaimed.

"Just shut up, will you?!" Tatsuki shouted.

Arriving at the side of the alley, Mizuiro took out a lighter and turn it on. He threw it in the alley and an explosion erupted.

"I don't want to sound like Don Kanonji but that was a crazy stunt you just pulled." Tatsuki said.

The smoke started to subside with Aizen walking out of the alley without a single scratch on him. Everyone turned the way and started to run with Aizen casually walking after them.

"Damn!" Keigo cursed as he turned around and stopped, getting into a stance with the sword his hand.

"Keigo!" Mizuiro shouted.

"This sword belonged to a guy who's dressed just like Ichigo!" Keigo said. "It might just through to this guy!"

"You idiot!" Tatsuki shouted. "Even if that sword does work, you'll probably be killed!" Aizen continued to walk towards Keigo, seeing the fear consume him.

"Boy…" Kanonji said, walking to Keigo. "I had to come back. I couldn't run off and see take a big risk all by yourself."

Keigo looked at Kanonji and smiled. "Thanks Kanonji."

"Give me back my sword, you fools!" A new figure shouted as he jumped on Kanonji and Keigo. The figure has an afro, wearing a black kimono and a sheath strapped to his left hip. Keigo and Kanonji arched their back in pain before the stranger grabbed his sword and got off their backs.

"You're new." Kanonji said, looking at the stranger. "Are you a friend?"

"He's afro-dude!" Keigo said.

"Say what?! Afro-dude?! That's a pretty silly name!"

"Look who's talking about having a silly name! And quit being so loud! It's really annoying!"

Aizen stopped in his tracks, looking at the Soul Reaper in front of him and seeing the fear edged on his face.

Keigo stood up and said, "Hey, are you ok Afro-dude? Don't get too freaked out. It's looks like you're shaking."

"Quiet! I'm not shaking!" The soul reaper shouted. "I'm just pissed because you took my zanpakuto! Good Morning, Tsuchinamazu!" He struck his zanpakuto to the ground, causing the concrete to lift up and smash Aizen. "Alright!" He turned around towards the others. "Now run!"

"Huh?" Keigo and Kanonji watched as the Soul Reaper runs away like a coward. Then the boulders started to lift up from Aizen's body and then above him. Everyone looked at Aizen with widen eyes, thinking that nothing they do can hurt him. Suddenly, a foot stretched out from behind them, hitting him in the face and sending him into one of the boulders. They looked behind them and saw Luffy retracting his leg.

"Who's he?" Chizuru asked, looking at Luffy walking towards them.

"Did he just stretch?" Keigo asked surprised about what Luffy just did.

"Luffy…" Shakky whispered as the Straw Hats' captain walked past the group.

'He managed to hit that guy without getting killed.' Tatsuki thought, looking at Luffy. 'Who is this guy?'

"Young man, you just put yourself in a dangerous situation!" Kanonji shouted at Luffy. "You need get out of here before you get hurt!"

"You guys should run." Luffy said. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to kick this guy's ass. Now get moving!"

"You're very persistent, aren't you Monkey D. Luffy?" Aizen said, not affected by Luffy's attack. "I've should've finished you off when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake again."

The group looked the two as they look like they're about to fight. Then their eyes caught another figure dressed in all white appearing behind Aizen. Aizen looked behind his shoulder and saw his partner.

"Well hello, Captain Aizen." Gin said. "I have returned."

"What's going on now?" Chizuru asked, picking her unconscious friend with Tatsuki. "Do you think that guy is here to help that kid? Is that the reason why he's here?"

"From the looks of things, I wouldn't bet on it." Mizuiro said.

"The last thing he's going to help us." Tatsuki said, glaring at Gin.

"This is really bad." Keigo said.

"So you're back." Aizen said. "What happened to the woman?"

"I killed her." Gin answered.

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Indeed, her spirit energy has disappeared." He turned toward Gin. "I'm surprised. Because you knew her so well, I got the feeling that you might show her mercy and let her live."

"Me? Show mercy?" Gin questioned. "I don't have any of that. I let you know that the very first time I met you. I am a snake. My skin and blood are cold. I have no heart. I slither, looking for with the tip of my tounge." He walked past Aizen and stopped a few steps ahead of him. "I swallow everything whole. That's the sort of creature I am."

Kanonji turned towards the group and said, "Quit with the gawking, you goofballs! You can't be standing here flat-footed! This is our chance to move!"

"He's right!" Keigo said. "Let's get the hell out of here!" The group started to run again with Luffy staying behind. "Hey, what are you doing?! You need to run too!"

"I already told you that I'll handle these guys!" Luffy shouted. "I'll catch as soon as I kicked their asses!"

Aizen looked at the retreating group and said, "Oh my…I'm tired of them. Catching mice is so boring."

"What will you do with them after you kill them?" Gin asked, making Luffy narrow his eyes in anger.

"I'll hang their corpses on the outskirts of town where they will be easily seen." Aizen said. "Then I'll get to work on creating to Oken."

"No way, you're going anywhere near them!" Luffy shouted. "You have to go through me first!"

"Very well then, I'll start with you first." Aizen said, pointing his sword at Luffy. "Then, I'll go after them again."

"Sounds good to me." Gin said without looking at Aizen. "Since that's case…" He touched Aizen's bade with his bare hand. "I'll take care of killing this boy, and then I'll kill the rest of them. It will be so much fun." Luffy quickly got in a fighting stance, ready for a fight.

"Gin…" Aizen said, looking at his partner. Then a sudden burst of light pierced though Aizen's chest. Gin looked over his shoulder to see the shocked on Aizen's face.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Aizen's Final Transformation! The Ultimate Nightmare Begins!


	20. The Ultimate Nightmare Begins!

Chapter 20: Aizen's Final Transformation! The Ultimate Nightmare Begins!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Sounds good to me." Gin said without looking at Aizen. "Since that's the case…" He touched Aizen's bade with his bare hand. "I'll take care of killing this boy, and then I'll kill the rest of them. It will be so much fun." Luffy quickly got in a fighting stance, ready for a fight. _

"_Gin…" Aizen said, looking at his partner. Then a sudden burst of light pierced though Aizen's chest. Gin looked over his shoulder to see the shocked on Aizen's face._

* * *

"There's only one way to avoid the power your Kyoka Suigetsu." Gin said. "And that is to touch its blade. But it must be done before its powerful influence puts one into complete hypnosis. It took me decades of gaining your trust to get single fact out of you."

Aizen glared at Gin as the traitor continued with a smirk. "In all of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, not a single person was aware of that. But it seems that all of them would be quite confident that they would be able to kill you, Captain. Watching them made me very nervous." He retracted his sword into its original form and blood poured out of Aizen's chest, where he was stabbed.

Luffy looked at what just happened with widen eyes as Aizen took a few steps back from Gin. Gin looked at the pirate and said, "You should leave now. This no longer concerns you." Luffy balled his fist and then did what was told.

Gin turned towards Aizen and continued, "The only one who could kill you, Captain Aizen, is me."

Blood dripped down from Aizen's chest as he tried to cover up the wound with his hand. "I knew that." Aizen said. "I brought you here with me, knowing exactly what your objective was. It was because I was interested on what technique you would use in trying to kill me. But I'm disappointed in you, Gin. Do you think you could kill me with something like this?"

"No, I didn't." Gin answered. He lifted up his blade and pointed at a small hole. "Do you see this? There's a tiny piece missing." Then he pointed his index finger at Aizen. "Just now, I left a bit of my blade inside you, Captain Aizen."

"What!?" Aizen widen his eyes.

"As for my bankai's power… I know that I explained to you before, right?" Gin asked. "Well sorry, but I lied about it. It doesn't extend as long as I said not does it extend as fast as I told you. However… when it extends and contracts, it turns to dust for just an instant. Also…inside the blade, there is a powerful poison that dissolves and destroys cell rapidly." Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"From the look on your face, I see that you understand." Gin smirked. "When I was pulling my sword back out of your chest, I left a fragment of my blade inside of your heart. You see…that tiny chunk of metal didn't turn into dust."

"Gin…" Aizen grunted.

"If you want to say something, I suggest that you say it quickly." Gin said, walking towards Aizen. He extended his hand, reaching for the Hogyoku. "But no matter what you say, you're going to die very soon. Kill him, Kamishininoyari!"

"Gin…damn you!" Aizen cursed as a white light glowed in Aizen's chest.

"You'll die with a hole through your heart." Gin said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Then a huge hole appeared on Aizen's chest. Aizen grunted in pain and anger at how things are turning out now. Gin reached for the Hogyoku that was floating in Aizen's body only to have Aizen's arm pushing him off. Gin looked over his shoulder, showing that he now has the Hogyoku. He flash stepped away as Aizen's body slowly fell to the ground.

"Gin…Gin…" Aizen whispered in anger.

* * *

Gin hid in an alleyway, breathing heavily as he looked at the Hogyoku in his hand. Blood dripped from his arm as a part of it was cut off. He gripped the object around his fist.

"It's over." He whispered. "It's over now!" Then a huge amount of spiritual pressure erupted over the island.

* * *

Aizen got to his knees, his eyes started to glow and he roared in anger. A light glowed in the hole on his chest, engulfing his body with its power.

* * *

Luffy looked behind his shoulder and saw a beam of light reaching for the skies. "What the heck is that?" he said to himself.

* * *

The residents looked at the beam of light in terror, not knowing what it means. "Wh…What is that?!" one of the citizens shouted.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here!" another citizen shouted.

* * *

"Whoa, what is that?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the beam of light.

"I have no idea." Keigo said with fear increasing by the second.

* * *

Gin poked at his head out of the alley, feeling a huge wind blowing all over the place and it continued to increase.

* * *

The group hid behind a truck, getting out the gust of wind that can blow them away with ease. Chizuru grabbed onto Tatsuki and shouted, "It's really hopeless. We're all going to die!"

"Hold on, keep it together!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Oh no, what could it be?" Mizuiro said.

"The heck if I know." Keigo said. "All I do know is that it's something really bad."

* * *

Luffy was getting slowly pushed back by the gust of wind, trying to hold his ground.

"Aizen…" he growled. "You bastard!"

* * *

The light dispelled revealing Aizen floating with butterfly-like wings on his back. He is wearing a long white garment that covered his feet with a sword in his hand and a diamond-like shape in the middle of his forehead.

"I always win, Gin." Aizen said with a smirk. "Even without it being inside me, the Hogyoku that you took from me…still belongs to me."

Gin looked down as the Hogyoku started to glow in his hand. "What the hell is happening?"

Aizen appeared in front of Gin in an instant. Gin turned around to face Aizen, opening his eyes to give a cold dead glare as he was slashed in the chest.

'If tomorrow, you were to turn into a snake and you began devouring humans.' Gin thought to himself. 'And with that same mouth, you told me 'you loved me'. Would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?'

Rangiku opened her eyes and turned to her elbows and knees, catching to catch her breath. "I know this feeling." She said. "It's hakufuku."

Then the image Gin leaving the soul society entered her mind. 'Gin'

Gin opened his eyes, glaring at Aizen as the Hogyoku returned to Aizen's body.

"Yes, I have already discovered the answer known as the Hogyoku even before Kisuke Urahara had found it." Aizen said. "However, it failed. I tried to find a way to make the Hogyoku work. I grouched out the souls of hundreds of Soul Reapers and hundreds of residents of the Rukon District. I chose those who possess Soul Reaper powers and gave their energy to the Hogyoku. Even all of those lives weren't enough to satisfy it. In at the result of Kisuke Urahara's experiments, I knew his Hogyoku was completed either. That's why I decide to steal his Hogyoku and give it over to mine. By doing that, I've gained something."

Gin tried to reach out of the Hogyoku but Aizen grabbed his forearm and rip it out of his body. Aizen smirked as blood continued to gush out of the missing body part. Aizen stabbed Gin with his sword, finishing him off. Gin's body went limp on Aizen's blade as blood came out of Gin's mouth.

"Evolution requires fear." Aizen continued. "The fear that in one's present state, one can die and disappear at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to you, I have finally evolved into a being that transcends both Hollows and Soul Reapers."

"So what do you think they're doing?" Keigo asked.

"Maybe that stretchy kid beat the both of them or something." Chizuru said. Then the building next to the group collapsed, revealing standing on top of the debris.

"Who is that?" Keigo asked. "Is that…" The group started to fall to ground, being overwhelmed by Aizen's spiritual pressure.

"Gin!" a voice cried as the owner jumped down toward the fallen Gin. Tears fell down from Rangiku's eyes as she looked her dead friend lying on the boulders. Luffy ran towards on the sight and saw Gin lying dead on the boulders. He glared at the man responsible and tried to attack but felt his body getting heavy from Aizen's spiritual pressure. Aizen stood behind Rangiku, readying his sword to kill her too.

Then a stomp was heard behind Aizen, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the tall man, carrying another body over his shoulder. He was wearing worn down clothing with black chains around his right arm, where he's carrying his sword. Orange hair went down no farther than his neck as he glared at his opponent.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Farwell, Gin! Ichigo's Furious Counterattack!


	21. Ichigo's Furious Counterattack!

Chapter 21: Farwell, Gin! Ichigo's Furious Counterattack!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Gin tried to reach out of the Hogyoku but Aizen grabbed his forearm and rip it out of his body. Aizen smirked as blood continued to gush out of the missing body part. Aizen stabbed Gin with his sword, finishing him off. Gin's body went limp on Aizen's blade as blood came out of Gin's mouth._

"_Evolution requires fear." Aizen continued. "The fear that in one's present state, one can die and disappear at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to you, I have finally evolved into a being that transcends both Hollows and Soul Reapers."_

"_So what do you think they're doing?" Keigo asked._

"_Maybe that stretchy kid beat the both of them or something." Chizuru said. Then the building next to the group collapsed, revealing standing on top of the debris. _

"_Who is that?" Keigo asked. "Is that…" The group started to fall to the ground, being overwhelmed by Aizen's spiritual pressure._

"_Gin!" a voice cried as the owner jumped down toward the fallen Gin. Tears fell down from Rangiku's eyes as she looked her dead friend lying on the boulders. Luffy ran towards on the sight and saw Gin lying dead on the boulders. He glared at the man responsible and tried to attack but felt his body getting heavy from Aizen's spiritual pressure. Aizen stood behind Rangiku, readying his sword to kill her too. _

_Then a stomp was heard behind Aizen, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the tall man, carrying another body over his shoulder. He was wearing worn down clothing with black chains around his right arm, where he's carrying his sword. Orange hair went down no farther than his neck as he glared at his opponent._

* * *

Luffy looked at the orange hair soul reaper with widen eyes and said, "No way…Ichigo?" Ichigo looked behind him and looked at the pirate. He closed his eyes and laid his father on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, dad." Ichigo said, looking at his father before turning back towards Aizen.

The group behind looked at their friend with widen eyes, not believing that it's really him.

"Is that Ichigo?" Keigo asked in disbelief. "It really is him. Why does his hair look so long? He looks different. His hair has grown out. I swear he looks like he's taller."

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to sense the presence of his sister, Yuzu and Karin. He reopened his eyes with a small smile. "That's good. Yuzu and Karin seem to be ok." He looked over at his friends. "Tatsuki. Keigo. Mizuiro. Chizuru. Don Kanonji." He looked at the soul reaper with the afro. "Imoyama."

"No, I'm Kurumandani Zennosuke!" the soul reaper exclaimed. "Kurumandani, that's me! If you can't remember people's name, at least be up front with it! Don't go naming people based on who you think they are!"

Ichigo ignored the soul reaper's rant and said, "Everyone stay where you are. Stay still and don't move."

"What do you mean by that?" Keigo asked. "What's up?"

'I'm not feeling anything.' Tatsuki thought, looking at Ichigo. 'This isn't right. From this other guy, I can feel his overwhelming power. But from Ichigo, I don't feel anything.'

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said, getting the substitute soul reaper's attention. Ichigo looked at Rangiku's body over Gin's as tear continued to flow her face.

"Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen continued.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well if you really are him, I'd say you're disappointing." A smirk appeared on Aizen's face. "I don't feel a thing. You have no spirit energy. Even if you're suppressing your energy, I would be able to sense it. You have failed to evolve. You let the final chance slip away. What a waste of time."

Gin opened his eyes slightly, seeing Ichigo standing in front of Aizen. He looked at Ichigo's eyes and saw that their different than they were when he fought Ichigo. 'I can see…' he thought. 'Your eyes have more power in them. That's good. You're at a level now where I can die and leave the rest to you.' He closed his eyes for the final time.

"Regrettable, you…"

"Aizen!" Ichigo said, cutting him off. "Let's not do this here. I'd rather we fought somewhere else."

"An impertinent suggestion." Aizen responded. "Only the person who has the power to give a real challenge has the right to make such a request. There is no need to worry. I will not destroy Karakura Town. You will…" Then Ichigo's hand met Aizen's face as he dragged him far away from the town.

* * *

'What?!' Aizen thought as Ichigo dropped him a deserted part of Sabaody, making a huge crash.

"How did he…" Aizen said, touching his face with wide eyes. "Impossible! No one could have done this to me!"

Ichigo landed a few feet away from Aizen, glaring at him. "Now let's do this, Aizen." He said. "I'll end in an instant."

"End this in an instant?" Aizen questioned. He looked at Ichigo, still not sensing any spirit energy from him. A smirk reappeared on his face. "Now I see. It's all become quite clear to me." He stood up from his one-knee position. "I now know why I didn't sense your energy. You didn't lose your spirit energy. You discarded it. I don't know you did it but it seems that you took all of your spirit energy and converted it into your body's physical strength. Arm strength, leg strength, your strong grip, the power in your running and throwing. So in exchange of this drastic improvement of your physical abilities, you chose to discard your remaining spirit energy. You have given up fighting against my spirit energy with your spirit energy. But that won't help. You will learn that new physical strength that you're counting on is inferior compared to the reaches of my own power." The hogyoku started to glow, extending the wings on Aizen's back and showed their length.

"Are you done?" Ichigo asked. Aizen started to glow and disappeared into dust. Ichigo glided his eyes around the area, looking for Aizen. Aizen appeared behind him, swinging his sword at him. Ichigo clashed it his sword, created a huge shockwave and destroying the mangrove near them into pieces.

"You parried that well." Aizen said. "But you still must be rather shocked. The landscape changes with a single slash of my sword. My power is growing. Honestly, I didn't actually realized my abilities have improved this much until you decided to show up. Thanks to you, I'm quite happy right now. With you here, I can test my powers that transcend those of hollows and Soul Reapers to my heart's content."

Aizen charged towards Ichigo and they crossed swords once again. With each time their sword clash, more and more of the area around them gets destroyed from the force of their power.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Aizen swung his sword horizontally at Ichigo but Ichigo flash stepped out of the way and landed on what's left on the destroyed mangrove. "Did you really I wouldn't be able to predict your moves?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Aizen flying down towards him, swinging his sword down. Ichigo jumped out of the way, landing to the ground below as Aizen destroyed what left of the mangrove. Ichigo looked around the area only to turn around and block Aizen's sword with his own.

"What an odd coincidence." Aizen said. "It seems that we both have reached a similar evolution which I see is the truest form of the zanpakuto. Through introspection, our right arms have almost completely fused with our zanpakuto." Then a small chuckle escaped from Aizen's lips.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo questioned.

"You know, I just realized something while we clashed. It's clear that your evolution and mine are on completely different levels. If I decide, I have the power to shatter your zanpakuto with one swing!"

Aizen raised his sword and swung it at Ichigo. His eyes widen as Ichigo caught Aizen's blade with his bare hand, stopping it in its track. The ground behind Ichigo rose up and shattered into pieces.

'Impossible!' Aizen thought. 'He caught it?! I can understand moving out of the way! Although with my sword coming at him in such a speed, he shouldn't be able to do that! By dodging my slash, he would've eliminated the risk of being hurt! But he chose to do this instead! He caught it with his bare hand!'

"You look surprised." Ichigo said. "Was it really such a mind-blowing thing to you? Yes, I did catch your sword. Does that scare you? That something you can't comprehend happening right before your eyes and you couldn't stop it."

Aizen remained his smirk and let out a small laugh. "Very funny, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, jumping away from to keep his distance from him. "Something I can't comprehend or stop, you say? Don't talk as you already won this fight. What just happened was a moment where your physical strength temporary exceeded mine. Miracles like that do happen from time to time. But I am a being that surpasses even the miraculous. I will make that an anomaly like that never happens again by crushing your bones with kido!" A black aura surrounds Aizen as he points at the sky with the index figure of his free hand.

"Oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge…stun and flicker…disrupt the sleep. The crawling princes of iron. The eternally self-destructing doll. Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Then black walls appeared around Ichigo, piling up at a quick pace. "A full incantation Kurohitsugi performed by one who transcends both hollow and Soul Reaper. Its power unleashed enough gravity to warp time and space, the likes of which you can't comprehend. Now perish, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The last piece of the black wall covered Ichigo's face, imprisoning him in the giant rectangular building. Aizen smirked, thinking that he has won the battle. Ichigo stretched his arm to side, slashing it across his body and destroying the kido. Aizen widen his eyes in shock, seeing his kido destroyed like it nothing and that Ichigo didn't have a scratch on him.

"You still haven't realized it yet, have you?" Ichigo asked. "The power I have is greater than the power you possess, even right now." He slowly walked toward Aizen with his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "The huge force that erased the giant tree earlier… that was my sword." Aizen's eyes widen even more when he heard that. "Now it's my turn, Aizen." Ichigo appeared in front of Aizen and slashed his chest with his sword.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Final Trump Card! Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho!


	22. The Final Trump Card!

Chapter 22: The Final Trump Card! Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

_Aizen raised his sword and swung it at Ichigo. His eyes widen as Ichigo caught Aizen's blade with his bare hand, stopping it in its track. The ground behind Ichigo rose up and shattered into pieces. _

'_Impossible!' Aizen thought. 'He caught it?!'_

"_You look surprised." Ichigo said. "Was it really such a mind-blowing thing to you? Yes, I did catch your sword. Does that scare you? That something you can't comprehend happening right before your eyes and you couldn't stop it."_

_Aizen remained his smirk and let out a small laugh. "Very funny, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, jumping away from to keep his distance from him. A black aura surrounds Aizen as he points at the sky with the index figure of his free hand. "Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Then black walls appeared around Ichigo, piling up at a quick pace. "A full incantation Kurohitsugi performed by one who transcends both hollow and Soul Reaper."_

_The last piece of the black wall covered Ichigo's face, imprisoning him in the giant rectangular building. Aizen smirked, thinking that he has won the battle. Ichigo stretched his arm to side, slashing it across his body and destroying the kido. Aizen widen his eyes in shock, seeing his kido destroyed like it nothing and that Ichigo didn't have a scratch on him._

"_You still haven't realized it yet, have you?" Ichigo asked. "The power I have is greater than the power you possess, even right now." Ichigo appeared in front of Aizen and slashed his chest with his sword._

* * *

Blood flowed from Aizen's shoulder as he disappeared into dust. He reappeared on top of an abandoned building that wasn't destroyed from his and Ichigo's exchange.

"What an odd reaction." Ichigo said, getting Aizen's attention. "When I backed from you in our last battle, you stopped and asked me why. Now, you're doing the exact same thing." He looked over at Aizen with the same glare on his face. "So let me ask you the same question Aizen. Why did you back away just now?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes in anger. "I get now." He said as his sword trembled from his anger. "You're pleased that you stopped my sword, aren't you? I assume then that you're also please that you overcame my kido!" Aizen's wound started to bubble, covering it. "I suppose that you're equally please that you put a scar on my body! Well don't be so full for yourself, human!" Aizen roared in anger as the eye on his forehead shatter into pieces, showing a whit orb. Blood dripped down from the eye and Aizen's head tilted to the side, cracking his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as if he had died. Cracks appeared on his face. Then a bright purple light erupted from Aizen's body.

* * *

"What's going on?" one of Sabaody's residents asked, looking at the purple light.

"What's with the purple light?!" another citizen asked.

"Who are those you that flew over the town?" a third citizen asked. "Do they have something to do it?"

* * *

Aizen screamed in pain as his back was ripped open and tiny white head with sharp teeth came out of him. The purple light dispersed, leaving a large amount of blood dripped the building Aizen was standing. Aizen's appearance has change again. Now, his face is covered with a black mask with two holes and sharp teeth. He has three holes on his body with the hogyoku floating in the middle of the top one. And his wings now have heads with no eyes and sharp teeth.

"Yes, it's true." Aizen said. "This is an inexcusable breach, isn't it Hogyoku? That I, with my power, should allow a human to get the better of me." Then one of the heads on Aizen's wing fired an orb at Ichigo, created a huge explosion. Aizen flash stepped out of the way as huge creator was created and a tower of flames reached for the sky. The huge explosion sends throughout the island, even across Karakura Town.

"Ichigo…" Luffy said, covering his face from the dust. "Damn it! What's going on?!"

* * *

Aizen appeared in front the tower of flames, seeing that his attack didn't do much damage to Ichigo.

"I see you were able to withstand my attack with very little damage." Aizen said. Then he noticed Ichigo's left arm was burned. "However, your left arm is no longer useable." Aizen charged towards and grabbed Ichigo by the neck. The masks on his wings surround Ichigo, creating a purple ring of fire around him. The flames subsided and white ring appeared around Ichigo, one bigger than the last.

"Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen spoke. "I had to give you credit. For one brief moment, you broke the boundary between Hollow and Soul Reaper to become a transcendent being. But that power is no more. It has completely disappeared and not a trace of it remains. You're not even trying to understand anymore. Now it's my turn! I, a true transcendent being, will cause your death! I must say it will be quite a victory. By eliminating you, I will completely break free from Soul Reapers and Hollow alike! It's over Ichigo Kurosaki!" He tightened his grip around Ichigo's neck.

"Is it, Aizen?" Ichigo said, surprising Aizen. "Is this the best you can do?" Ichigo slashed Aizen's arm off his neck, pushing him back. "Aizen, let's end this already. This rambling you do…I'm sick of it." Ichigo lifted his zanpakuto and pointed it at Aizen. "So prepare yourself…I'll show you my final…Getsuga Tensho." Then a huge amount to spirit energy erupted from Ichigo, engulfing in bright light. Aizen looked on as a shadow appeared inside the light.

"What is that?!" Aizen questioned in shock. "What is that form he's taking?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Ichigo widen his eyes as Tensa Zangetsu broke his sword in half. Ichigo slowly turned and got pushed back into a building. Ichigo regained his balance and jumped down onto another building, landing on one knee.

"You still refuse to stay down, Ichigo?" Tena asked. He noticed that blood was coming from Ichigo's ankle and his wrist where he holds his zanpakuto.

"I told you already." Ichigo said. "I won't accept defeat. Now until you describe to me the nature of the final Getsuga Tensho."

"I have no intention of telling you." Tensa said. "As I already said!" He charged toward, clashing his sword and Ichigo's broken blade. The two crossed blades again with Tensa pushing Ichigo back. Tensa saw an opening and kicked Ichigo in the gut, sending him crashing into a building.

'Something's not right.' Ichigo thought. 'If he really was serious about killing me in battle, he could've accomplished it before now. I was never a match for in any confrontation. It was that great of a difference in our powers.' Ichigo looked up and saw Tensa jumping down to attack again. Ichigo quickly dodged the attack. Ichigo continued to block and dodge every one of Tensa's attacks. 'If he had no serious intention on telling me, he should stop fighting and kept himself hidden. It would've been easier to do just that.' Tensa grabbed Ichigo by the arm and threw him to the ground. 'I didn't understand. He has me at a complete disadvantage. So why is it that I'm only sensing sadness flowing from his blade?'

Tensa charged forward again, crossing his blade with Ichigo's. Ichigo noticed Tensa's glare has now come down to a sad expression. Tensa pushed Ichigo back with his sword, not even facing him. Ichigo looked at Tensa and saw that he was coming at him again. Ichigo closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face. His fingers slowly unwrapped themselves from the hilt of his zanpakuto, letting it go. Tensa widen when he saw that as his sword pierced Ichigo's body with blood came out from the other end.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The End of the Battle is Nigh! Pound in the Finishing Move!


	23. Pound in the Finishing Move!

Chapter 23: The End of the Battle is Nigh! Pound in the Finishing Move!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_Yes, it's true." Aizen said. "This is an inexcusable breach, isn't it Hogyoku? That I, with my power, should allow a human to get the better of me." Then one of the heads on Aizen's wing fired an orb at Ichigo, created a huge explosion. Aizen charged towards and grabbed Ichigo by the neck. The masks on his wings surround Ichigo, creating a purple ring of fire around him. The flames subsided and white ring appeared around Ichigo, one bigger than the last. "It's over Ichigo Kurosaki!" He tightened his grip around Ichigo's neck. _

"_Is it, Aizen?" Ichigo said, surprising Aizen. "Is this the best you can do?" Ichigo slashed Aizen's arm off his neck, pushing him back. "So prepare yourself…I'll show you my final…Getsuga Tensho." Then a huge amount to spirit energy erupted from Ichigo, engulfing in bright light. Aizen looked on as a shadow appeared inside the light._

"_What is that?!" Aizen questioned in shock. "What is that form he's taking?"_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Ichigo widen his eyes as Tensa Zangetsu broke his sword in half. Ichigo slowly turned and got pushed back into a building. Ichigo regained his balance and jumped down onto another building, landing on one knee._

_Tensa charged forward again, crossing his blade with Ichigo's. Ichigo noticed Tensa's glare has now come down to a sad expression. Tensa pushed Ichigo back with his sword, not even facing him. Ichigo looked at Tensa and saw that he was coming at him again. Ichigo closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face. His fingers slowly unwrapped themselves from the hilt of his zanpakuto, letting it go. Tensa widen when he saw that as his sword pierced Ichigo's body with blood came out from the other end._

* * *

"You finally figured it out." Tensa said. "The only way to acquire the final Getsuga Tensho was to give up all resistance and accept my blade."

"I feel…no pain." Ichigo whispered.

"Of course not," said Tensa. "You still don't understand, do you? I, Tensa Zangetsu, am a part of you. If you accept me, there will be no pain when I run you through." Tears started to run Tensa's face.

"Why are you…crying?" Ichigo asked.

"Because of the path you have now chosen, Ichigo." Tensa said. "Do you recall what I said when we first fought?"

"Right…"

"What I wanted to protect…was always you, Ichigo." Tensa said.

Ichigo widen his eyes, taken aback to what Tensa said. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tensa slowly unwrap his hands from the hilt of his sword as he fell back. "The answer…will be conveyed through this blade, along with the technique's secret."

Ichigo looked at the hilt of his sword as he continues to hear Tensa's voice. "Ichigo…if you use this technique, you will…"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Gray bandages were wrapped around from Ichigo's torso all the way up to his neck, covering his nose and mouth. His hair became black and flowed down his back. Black flames surround the hand where his zanpakuto used to be and swirl-like tattoos were on his left arm. Aizen widen his eyes in shock at Ichigo's transformation.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho…" Ichigo said. "…is about me…becoming Getsuga itself. Now I understand, if I use this technique…I will lose all of my Soul Reaper powers. That's what 'final' means."

'I still can't sense his power.' Aizen thought as his eyes continue to shake. 'I have evolved into a being far beyond of a Soul Reaper. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Soul Reaper or human will be able to detect my spiritual pressure unless I deliberately bring my powers down to their level of awareness. Wait a minute…if that is the case…then that means, he's at an even higher level than myself?!'

"No, no, no, no!" Aizen shouted in anger. "It's absurd! A mere human can't surpass me! It couldn't possibly be!"

A thin shaped sword formed into Ichigo's hand from the black flames. Ichigo lifted the sword in the air as he narrowed his eyes at Aizen. "Mugetsu!" He brought his hand and the surroundings turned pitched black.

Ichigo heard Tensa Zangetsu's voice in his head. "These are my final word to you." Tensa said. "If you use this technique, you will lose all of your Soul Reaper powers. Farwell, Ichigo."

A black wall was formed stretching from where Ichigo is all of the way into the sea, cutting Aizen in half. Aizen's body started to disintegrate as the black wall was lifted up into the sky and disappeared. Ichigo landed on the ground as the bandages around his body cracked open and broke into piece. A crash was heard a few feet away from his position. Ichigo saw Aizen lying on the ground with his long brown and his clothes returning to normal. A white substance stitched Aizen's back, surprising Ichigo.

"He's still able to regenerate?" he said. Ichigo flash stepped a few feet in front of Aizen and watched as Aizen slowly got on all fours, glaring at Ichigo. Then Ichigo's long hair returned to his usual orange hair. Ichigo widen his eyes as his body gotten heavy and brought him to his knees.

'Damn!' he thought as he gripped the dirt with his hand. 'My soul reaper powers…are disappearing.' He looked up and saw Aizen standing over him. One of Aizen's eyes is completely white while the other was purple with a white orb. He now has pale skin and a fraction of hollowed teeth is on the right of his lips.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…you've lost this battle." Aizen said as he showed his blade to Ichigo. "Observe…" Tiny fragments of Aizen's zanpakuto broke off of the blade and flew away. "My zanpakuto is fading away. I assume that you know what that means." A smirk appeared on Aizen's face. "The hogyoku has determined…that I would no longer have any need for a zanpakuto! Like you, I have become one with the zanpakuto and its power! However, you no longer have that power! Now watch as I reach a level far beyond yours! It's all over, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Gum-Gum…" a familiar voice shouted. Ichigo looked at where the voice came and saw Luffy charging towards Aizen with a giant fist cocked back. "…Giant Pistol!" Luffy hit Aizen with his giant fist, smashing him through a nearby boulder.

"Luffy…" Ichigo said, surprised to see the pirate. Air rushed out of Luffy's mouth as his arm began to deflate. Luffy screamed as he was sent flying through the air. Ichigo looked on confused until Luffy crashed into the ground.

"Damn it! That power sucks if I can keep ending up like this." Luffy said, revealing that his body has shrunken down.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Ichigo shouted, looked at the shrunken pirate.

"So you finally decide to show up, Straw Hat." Aizen said, returning to his feet. He coughed out some blood and his body showed the effect of Luffy's attack. Then sharp red light started to stab through Aizen's body. "What the hell is happening?!" He took a few steps back, confused about what's going on. "Is it a kido?! I don't get it! When was I attacked?!"

"It seem like it's finally taking effect." A new voice said. All three turned around to the side and saw Kisuke Urahara landing in the area.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo said, looking the ex-Soul Reaper captain.

"Kisuke Urahara, are you responsible for all of this?!" Aizen growled in anger.

"Yes, I set this offensive before you were able to completely transform." Kisuke explained. "When you were most vulnerable, I planted that kido onto another kido and shot it off into your body. What I planted in you is a seal. I knew that once you fused with the Hogyoku, killing you will end up being very difficult if not impossible. So I was forced to invent a new kido that has the capability of sealing you off."

"Is that so?" Aizen glared. "Too bad. I hate to disappoint you but at this moment, I'm about to evolve father than you can imagine. As much as you think you are in control of things, you won't be able to seal me off with level of kido!"

Then the white shell that covered Aizen's body broke itself into piece. "What?!" he said surprised, seeing his bare hand in front of him. His long brown returned back to what it once was. "What's happening to me?!" He looked at his body and saw that it returned to normal as well.

"It is the Hogyoku's will." Kisuke said, glaring at Aizen. "The reason that the seal that shot into is now taking effect is because your powers have started to weaken. This is all thanks to Ichigo and Luffy. The seal was able to take effect because they fought so hard and pushed you to your limit. The Hogyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as its master."

Aizen widen his eyes at what Kisuke said. "You're wrong." He said. "It can't be…it's impossible. I control this power." The red lights from Kisuke's kido formed into red swords on Aizen's back, looking like crosses.

Luffy returned to his size, looking at Aizen straightening himself up with the pain as a white substance started from the ground and wrap around Aizen like a cocoon.

"Kisuke Urahara!" Aizen glared. "Do you know how much I despise you?! With your great intelligent, why is it that you don't take independent action?! Why the world do you chose to subjugate yourself that thing?!"

"When you say 'that thing', are you about talking the Soul King?" Kisuke questioned. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them. "I see. So you saw it, didn't you? Without the existence of the Soul King, the Soul Society would split into pieces. The Soul King is the keystone to it all. Without that keystone in place, the system would fall apart. That my friend is how the world works."

"That's argument that a loser would make!" Aizen refuted in a rage. "A victor should speak on how the world should be rather than how the world currently operates! I refuse to accept a world ruled by that thing! I am a victor! I SHOULD DECIDE HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE!" The white substance covered itself around Aizen completely, turning itself into a cross with little crosses sticking out from the sides.

* * *

The dark gray clouds looming around Sabaody started to move away as a cool breeze hit the island, especially Karakura Town.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki said, looking the sky above.

* * *

In the World of the Living, the Soul Reapers and Vizards have regained consciousness as they looked up at the sky, knowing the outcome of the battle that took place.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, on the canopy of Las Noches, Uryu and Orihime looked at the night sky, knowing that Ichigo is alright.

* * *

Inside the palace, Rukia, Chad, Renji, and the Straw Hats looked at the ceiling, knowing that their friends just defeated Aizen.

"It's over…isn't it, Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Luffy…" Nami said.

* * *

Ichigo stood back up to his feet as Luffy and Kisuke walked towards him, looking the cross that Aizen is sealed in. It's finally over.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Battle Ends! Proud Fantasia Echo's Far!


	24. The Battle Ends!

Chapter 24: The Battle Ends! Proud Fantasia Echo's Far!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

"_The Final Getsuga Tensho…" Ichigo said. "…is about me…becoming Getsuga itself." A thin shaped sword formed into Ichigo's hand from the black flames. Ichigo lifted the sword in the air as he narrowed his eyes at Aizen. "Mugetsu!" He brought his hand and the surroundings turned pitched black._

* * *

"Repair work is completed!" A soul reaper shouted. "Final check!"

"Number 1097, ok!" Another soul reaper shouted.

"Numbers 1098, 1099, 1100, ok!" A third soul reaper shouted.

A soul reaper came forward and said, "We have secured every in the World of the Living within the boundaries of the Tenkaiketchu."

Captain Kurotsuchi let out a small loud chuckle as he took a small device with a button. "Preparing to activate Tenkaiketchu!" he said.

"Just a minute, sir!" A member from his squad exclaimed. "You can't do this yet. There are still squad member left in the town. Bringing them to the World of the Living without a senkaimon is dangerous."

Mayuri sighed in annoyance and said, "I guess that I have no choice. I'll count slowly from 10. Honestly, sometimes my indulgence makes me sick!"

All of the Soul Reapers started to run across the town, searching for any squad member left behind. "Run!" one of them shouted. "Hurry before we all get killed!"

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…here come six…and five…and four…"

The soul reaper continued to run like mice before the captain reaches one. "Captain!" another Soul Reaper said. "We need confirm of the World of the Living side as well."

Mayuri glared at the Soul Reaper that just talked to him, scaring him. "Three…two…one…"

"Please don't push that button!" All of the soul reapers shouted as they grabbed the captain's head before he could press on the device.

"What in the world do you people think you're doing?!" Mayuri exclaimed in shock.

"Please don't Captain…" they cried. "Think about the consequences and be patient for a while longer!"

"I don't give a damn about the slowpokes on the other side!" Mayuri shouted in annoyance. "I'm going to activate right now!"

"Have mercy Captain!"

* * *

In the World of the Living, Captain Unohana continued to heal Hiyori's injuries. "I'm finished." She said as she stood up from her knelt position. "That should do it for the time being."

"You say for the time being?" Lisa questioned. "You mean she might not make it?"

"What I could do with kido is no different from medical treatment." Unohana explained. Lisa looked down at the unconscious Hiyori. "We've completely healed the body. Eventually as long as she doesn't give up her will to live, she will regain consciousness. As to whether or not her will is strong enough…well you know her a lot better than I. You have more insight into her state of mind."

Shinji hid eyes under his bangs and said, "Thank you, Unohana."

"Why are you thanking me?" Unohana asked, looking at Shinji behind her shoulder. "You must know that a thank you isn't necessary for saving a friend."

"What makes you think that we're friends, you fool?" Shinji scoffed. Then a smile appeared on his face. "Well, I'm sure that's what Hiyori would say." He looked at his friend, lying on the ground. "Thank you so much, Unohana."

"Listen to me, everyone!" A new voice shouted. The vizards and Unohana looked to their right and saw the lieutenant of Squad One running towards them. "You have to get away from this place quickly! It's Captain Kurotsuchi! He's about to activate the Tenkaiketchu! It's very dangerous here!"

* * *

Back in Sabaody, the Soul Reapers continued to struggle with Mayuri, trying to stop from activating the Tenkaiketchu.

"Let go of me!" Mayuri shouted. "If you don't let go right now, I'll use all of you as guinea pigs and put you through the worst kind of horrors!" He pushed them off and pushed the head of a rabbit toy. His face hardens as he threw the toy on the ground. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?! Give me back the real switch right this minute, you morons!"

"Please wait a little longer!" The soul reapers pleaded as they bowed down. "Just a little longer, sir!"

* * *

In the seireitei, the members of Squad six and eleven formed two lines, leaving a walk way in the middle as a garganta opened up.

"Captain Zaraki!" the squad eleven members greeted with a tough look in the eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki!" the squad six members greeted, bowing down.

"Welcome back, sirs!" all of them greeted in unison. Kenpachi stood in front of Byakuya with the top half of his kimono off. Byakuya looked at his squad with no emotion, standing with his torn kimono.

Yachiru smiled as she appeared on Kenpachi's back. "What about me, you turkey?!" she exclaimed, pulling the hair of a member of her squad. "I was on the mission too you know! Don't you think I'm also important enough to welcome home?! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm sorry!" a squad member said, trying to get out of Yachiru's grip. Kenpachi and Byakuya started to walk forward with Yachiru following them.

"We're glad to see that you've safely returned, sirs!" the members of both squads said.

"Med crew, stat!" A member from squad four shouted. "They're walking but they've been injured!"

Isane watched as members from her squad followed the two captains. Hanataro noticed that squad eleven members were staring at him.

"Welcome back home!" A member from squad eleven greeted. "It's good to see you, sir!"

"I'm sorry!" Hanataro apologized, backing away from the soul reaper. "I'm sorry for coming back here!"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu and Seventh Seat Yamada!" The soul reaper continued. "A job well done!" Hanataro looked at the Soul Reaper confused. "You may have been just supporting but you didn't hesitate when you stormed into Hueco Mundo! Very impressive work!"

"Good job, sir!" The squad eleven members praised.

"Actually, I got knocked out as soon as I got there so I really didn't get to do much." Hanataro said sheepishly.

"Captain!" A soul reaper shouted as he ran up to Kenpachi. "Tell me if you don't mind, how the battle go?" The soul reaper noticed the intense glare from Kenpachi. "Captain?"

Kenpachi continued to walk, leaving the soul reaper behind. "I have to say that it was a lousy battle." He said. "Those damn pirates stole all of the fun."

* * *

In Las Noches, Yammy laid on the sand defeated as he heard a loud barking. He looked down and saw a little dog with a hollow mask that is happy to see him.

"What the hell did you come for, dumb dog?" Yammy said as he closed his eyes for the final time.

* * *

In Sabaody, Ichigo sat down on the grass and looked at the bubbles floating the sky with Luffy laid on the grass next to him.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo looked behind and saw Kisuke standing with a smile on his face. Luffy sat up and looked at the candy store owner.

"Kisuke…" Ichigo said as he stood up and face Kisuke. "Where is everyone?"

"I send them all back home." Kisuke said. "The truth is that they all wanted to speak to you, Ichigo. But it seems that they were very hesitant to approach you."

"You didn't erase their memories, did you?" Ichigo questioned.

"No. Well not this time anyway." Kisuke answered.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I follow you. That's a good thing." A smile appeared on his face. "I was tired of hiding it all from them. When I get back, I'll explain things to each one personally."

"The cross seal containing Aizen was taken to the seireitei. As I understand it, Central 46 will make a decision shortly on his disposition."

Ichigo's faltered as he looked down at the ground. "I see…" he said. Kisuke looked over at Luffy and saw him looking at the ground as well.

"Why the sad look?" Kisuke questioned. "You two should be happy that it's all over."

"I'm not really sure, frankly." Luffy said as he sat back down. "We're just having a lot of mixed feelings."

"You two saved everyone's lives and this entire world." Kisuke said. "All because you two risked everything to stop Aizen, which you two have accomplished."

"We know that." Ichigo said.

"You did the right thing, Ichigo. Believe me, there's no reason for you to regret anything. There was no other way."

The three remained silent as a cloud above them pass by, giving them a shadow. "So let me ask about Aizen." Ichigo said. "Is it true that he was really…rejected by the hogyoku? My old man told me that the hogyoku's power is to take the heart of the people surrounding it and manifest their heart's desire. If that turns to be the case, could it be that Aizen lost his powers by his own choose? When I battled Aizen, I finally have enough to feel his sword. And I can tell for certain that there was nothing but loneliness in that weapon. It's very sad when you think about the implications. If his powers were superior from the time he was born, perhaps he been searching all of this year for someone he can regard as his equal. It must have been frustrating at first until it became depressing. At some point, he must have given up thinking that he would find such a being. I would imagine that he's been wishing somewhere deep in his heart that he would become a simple Soul Reaper just like the others."

Kisuke and Luffy looked at Ichigo, knowing what Ichigo meant and looked away.

"Is that…Ichigo?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey…Luffy!" another familiar shouted. Both Luffy and Ichigo looked behind their shoulders and all of their friends back from Hueco Mundo.

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted, running towards his crew. Chopper leaped on Luffy and lashed onto his neck as tears flowed from his eyes like a river.

"I was…so scared…" Chopper said, crying. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Come on, Chopper." Luffy said with his trademark grin. "You know that I'm letting anybody take one of my friends, no matter what."

"Orihime…Uryu…Rukia…Chad…Renji…" Ichigo said, standing back up. "I'm surprised to see you. Is it alright for you to be up so soon?"

"Don't project your own weakness on me, Ichigo." Uryu said.

"Thanks, but it's not really an issue." Chad said.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked. "You looked a little different."

"That's really you…right Ichigo?" Orihime asked, crying. "If your hair has gotten so long…I thought for a minute that someone else was standing there. I'm glad…I'm so glad…"

"Come on Orihime, there's no need to cry." Ichigo said, smiling. "If my hair is that bad, I'll get it cut that would help." As Ichigo took a step towards Orihime, he slowly fell to the ground with wide and pained filled eyes.

"Ichigo!" Everyone shouted as they ran to Ichigo's aid.

"Ichigo! What's going on?!" Rukia shouted. "Talk to me!"

"What the hell just happened?!" Franky asked.

Ichigo started to gasp of air and filled everyone's ears with a screech of pain.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Finally Time to Go! Goodbye, Ichigo!

* * *

**One chapter left! Thank you everyone for reading and I hoped that all of you enjoyed this series!**


	25. Finally Time to Go! Goodbye, Ichigo!

Chapter 25: Finally Time to Go! Goodbye, Ichigo!

_Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men into the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'._

* * *

The sound of wood against wood was heard in a dark room as a light shined down on the criminal below. "We will pass judgment!" one of the judges shouted. "Former squad five captain, Sosuke Aizen! We sentenced you to the lower level of underground prison eight, Muken, where you will remain for eighteen thousand eight hundred years!"

Aizen was sitting on a chair with black restraints wrapped over his body expect his right eye and mouth. A smirk appeared on his face when he heard his sentence. "Oh really?" he asked. "Interesting that the likes of you passing judgment on me. It strikes me as a bit comical."

"Incredible! You believe you can sit there and push your luck just because you're immortal!" another judge shouted.

"We don't have to listen to this!" a third judge shouted. "Restrain his mouth and eyes!"

"The years of your sentence has increased to twenty thousand!" The judge that sentenced Aizen shouted in anger. Aizen's eyes tightened as they covered his other eye, leaving him to see nothing but darkness.

* * *

"You idiots!" The squad one barracks shook at Head Captain Yamamoto's booming voice. In front the head captain stood Kenpachi with an annoyed look on his face, Byakuya with his eyes closed, not caring about the Head Captain's scolding and Shunsui with an idiotic look on his face.

"Each of you is telling that you lost your captain's coat!?" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Damaging is one thing but losing it is outrageous! How could the three of you just looking so nonchalant about it!?"

"Really Head Captain, you make too much of the situation." Byakuya said. "In the end, they were just cheap coats. We will pay for them to be replaced."

"You think that's going to resolve the situation!?" Yamamoto knocked his cane on the wooden floor in anger. "That's not even the primary thing I'm concern about here! And by the way, for your information you know-it-all, those coat were anything but cheap! Battles are not just about winning! What do you think a Captain's coat is anyway!?"

"A royal pain." Kenpachi answered.

"A cheap garment." Byakuya said.

"A fashion statement?" Shunsui questioned.

Those answers struck a nerve as the head captain yelled, "You all are nothing but a bunch of ignorant buffoons!"

From the outside, Jushiro watched on with Miyako and Sentaro as the head captains scolded the other captains.

"The head captain seems to be in good spirits." Sentaro said.

"You're right." Jushiro said. "It's been ten day since he lost left arm in battle. I was worried that he would see himself as crippled and lose his spiritual vitality. But his strength seems to be back, so it's a relief. There's no Soul Reaper who would be able to take his place."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened immediately and saw Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu looking down on him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said happily.

Ichigo looked around, seeing that the surrounds are different than before. "Where am I?" he asked.

"We've brought you to my house." Rukia said. Ichigo sat up and looked at his friends, noticing that their injuries are gone.

"What happened to your injuries?" Ichigo asked.

"We all were healed a long time ago." Uryu said, pushing his glasses.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You've been unconscious for the pass ten days, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"You've got to be kidding." Ichigo said. Then he touched his chest. "My powers…are they gone?"

"Don't worry, they haven't faded away yet." Rukia answered.

"So you already know?"

"Yes." Rukia nodded. "Kisuke told us everything."

"I see."

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Orihime asked worried.

"It was very strange." Rukia said. "At the moment when everyone was reunited, you collapsed and we had no idea what happened."

* * *

(Flashback)

As Ichigo took a step towards Orihime, he slowly fell to the ground with wide and pained filled eyes.

"Ichigo!" Everyone shouted as they ran to Ichigo's aid.

"Ichigo, are you ok?!" Orihime asked worried.

"Ichigo, can you talk?!" Renji exclaimed. "Open your talk!" Chopper quickly grabbed his medical supplies, doing whatever he could to get Ichigo to wake up.

"Mr. Urahara, did you know what happened to Ichigo?" Robin asked Kisuke.

"If you do know, please tell us." Rukia said. "Is he going to be alright?" Kisuke closed his eyes as the town next to him started to glow as it returns to the World of the Living.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"According to what Kisuke said, there are several stages you can expect to go through in the course of losing your spirit energy."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything." Rukia said. "First you'll lose consciousness and the time that your body spent inside the precise world immediately begins to flow in reverse. Did you notice that your hair is shorter? Your height is returned to what it used to be and your spirit energy is stable now. And of course, you still retain your Soul Reaper powers. Eventually however, it will move to the next stage."

* * *

(Flashback)

"…and when that happens, there will be no question that he will black out once more." Kisuke said. "This time, it will be accompanied by intense pain. When he regains consciousness, he would lose all of his Soul Reaper powers. That could next week, next month, or a year of now. Even I didn't know how long his current state of instability will continue."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Ichigo looked out of the shoji screen doors, taking the new information about his Soul Reaper power. He gave his friends a smile and said, "Oh well…when that time comes, it comes."

"Ichigo, are you…" Orihime asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok Orihime." Ichigo said. "More importantly, I'm glad that all of you are ok."

"Wait a minute…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Uryu exclaimed. "How can you act like it's nothing?! You're about to lose your spirit energy, you know!"

"Come on, Uryu." Chad said, trying to calm Uryu down.

"I got into this knowing all of the consequences." Ichigo said with a smile. "I have no regret about what I did."

Rukia smiled and said, "Ok then…"

"Anyway now that we're all healed up, I guess there's no reason for us to hang around here, right?" Ichigo said, standing up. He opened the shoji doors. "We should head on back to Karakura Town. Everyone there is probably waiting for us."

* * *

At the senkaimon, Ichigo and his friends gathered around to say good-bye to the Straw Hats.

"Are you guys sure that you don't want to join my crew?" Luffy asked, trying to convince them to join. "It'll be fun."

"We appreciate the offer, Luffy." Rukia said. "But I'm afraid we have to refuse."

"It's ok." Luffy said.

"Hey, Luffy…" Ichigo said, getting the captain's attention. "Thanks for helping me out against Aizen. I couldn't defeat without your help."

Luffy gave Ichigo one of his trademark grin and said, "It's no problem. After all, what are friends for?" Ichigo smiled and nodded at what Luffy said. "Hey Ichigo! Next time we see each other, we should fight to see which one of us is stronger."

"You're on…"

The end…for now

* * *

**There you have it. I've enjoyed bring you the Strawhats vs Arrancars series. So I've decide to change the format of "One Piece: The Lost Episode - Karakura Town" and make it a spin-off from this series. The change will take effect December 7th. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Thanks for reading Strawhats vs. Arrancars.**


	26. Edge of a Revolution by Nickelback

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to the song but the band Nickelback does.

* * *

Ending Theme

"Edge of a Revolution" by Nickelback

From the album: No Fixed Address

_Head high, protest line  
"Freedom" scribbled on your sign  
Headline, New York Times  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Hey, hey, just obey  
Your secret's safe with the NSA  
In God we trust or the CIA  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution  
Revolution, revolution, revolution_

_No, we won't give up. We won't go away  
'Cause we're not about to in this mass delusion  
No, we don't wanna hear another word you say  
'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion_

_No, we can't turn back. We can't turn away  
'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution  
No, we won't lay down and accept this fate  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Wall Street, common thief  
When they get caught, they all go free  
A brand new yacht and a finder's fee  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_Same shit, different day  
Can't keep fed if I can't get paid  
We'll all be dead if the shit don't change  
Something on the edge of a revolution_

_Yeah, we're standing on the edge of a revolution  
Revolution, revolution, revolution_

_No, we won't give up. We won't go away  
'Cause we're not about to in this mass delusion  
No, we don't wanna hear another word you say  
'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion_

_No, we can't turn back. We can't turn away  
'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution  
No, we won't lay down and accept this fate  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution_

_We'll all be dead if this shit don't change  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_What do we want? We want change!  
And how are we gonna get there? Revolution!  
What do we want? We want change!  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_What do we want? We want change!  
And how are we gonna get there? Revolution!  
What do we want? We want change!  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_No, we won't give up. We won't go away  
'Cause we're not about to in this mass delusion  
No, we don't wanna hear another word you say  
'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion_

_No, we can't turn back. We can't turn away  
'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution  
No, we won't lay down and accept this fate  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution_

_What do we want? We want change!  
And how are we gonna get there? Revolution!  
What do we want? We want change!  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_

_What do we want? We want change!  
And how are we gonna get there? Revolution!  
What do we want? We want change!  
Standing on the edge of a revolution_


End file.
